Unhinged Love
by SkyyRyder
Summary: COMPLETED x Two people, who virtually despise each other, end up having a drunken night of pure passion. What happens next? x CenaOC
1. Unhinged Love Chapter 1

**Title: Unhinged Love**  
**Author: Skyy Ryder  
Rating: T/M - Adult Content may come in later chapters.  
Summary: Two people who virtually despise each other end up having a drunken night of pure passion. What happens the following morning when they wake up with one another? Will they still hate each other, or will things change? What about when some shocking news comes to follow?  
Pairing: JOHN CENA/OC, Stephanie/Paul - other characters mentioned.**

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize. I do however own Mackenzie Roddick, her persona, Kaci Wright and any other made up characters. I also own the storyline and plot, but I do not... do NOT own the WWE wrestlers, I wish I did... but frankly I just don't have that kinda cash. :)  
**

**

* * *

I found that some of these qoutes will give you a vibe for the story... or atleast some of it...**

"You know when I hate you, it is because I love you to a point of passion that unhinges my soul" - Julie de Lespinasse

"Hatred is never ended by hatred but by love." - Buddha

"Love comes...when you dare to be vulnerable." -Dr. Joyce Brothers

"When love is supressed hate takes its place." - Havelock Ellis (1859-1939)

**

* * *

**

**Unhinged Love**

**Chapter 1**

Stephanie McMahon-Levesque sat at the head of the long red oak table; a stack of papers seemed to pile up in front of her as she looked down the long table at her writing staff. Her very best friend sitting next to her, her Chief of Writing, Mackenzie Roddick. She was trying something new; she was going to be splitting her team up in to several little teams for the bigger superstars, to have a more focused group. She started to assign three or four superstars to one person. She looked at Mackenzie and told her she would be writing for Randy Orton, David Bautista and Randy Orton, as well as assisting her in writing for Paul Levesque, Stephanie's husband, and for Kane and the Undertaker. Mackenzie nodded as she wrote down the names of the people in her writing staff and the names of the wrestlers she would be taking care of. Stephanie then told everyone she would set up meetings with the superstars and their writing team and then she dismissed them.

"So Mack, what do you have in store for me? I'm sure it'll be something good?" Stephanie asked.

"I was thinking… it's time for a big change..." Mackenzie stated as she stayed seated next to her close friend. Another member of her writing staff, Kaci who also happened to be close with both girls, stayed as well, to throw out some ideas.

"What kind of change?" Stephanie asked her curiously.

"I think Cena needs to lose the title... at Backlash..." She stated.

"What?" Kaci asked. "John loves being champion, and the fans love him..."

"I know... but he just seems so untouchable, like when Paul had it forever... it just seems like it's time for a change... a big change..." Mackenzie stated as she looked at Stephanie. "What do you think?"

"I like it... I like it a lot... but I don't think Cena is going to like it. He's going to be a hard one to crack with this. What about for Randy and Dave?" Stephanie asked as she jotted down some notes.

"For Randy I was thinking, we need to start using this Legend Killer persona some more... he's been battling with Taker for what seems like an eternity... who are we bringing back soon that he hasn't already shamed?" Mack asked.

"How about his father?" Kaci butted in.

"I like it... no I LOVE IT" Stephanie stated.

"Great idea Kace!" Mackenzie stated with a huge smile. "I know they both would agree to it, they'd do just about anything."

"Exactly..." Kaci stated pointing her pencil at her close friend.

"Ok now, Batista... hmmm... I like him as a good guy... but I love him as a bad guy..." Mackenzie stated.

"I feel you on this one... I know its going to be good..." Stephanie stated as she looked at her watch. "I already scheduled our meetings for 10 minutes from now... so meet me in the small conference room across from your office..."

"Alright, I'll try and get some good ideas out and give 'em to the guys... c'mon Kace... we've got brain storming to do..." Mackenzie stated as she gathered up her things.

Mackenzie was about 5'6, dark brown hair that rested just past her shoulders, light brown eyes that usually hid behind her petite black framed glasses. She was an average looking girl, nothing like some of the Divas around, she had an average build, wasn't too busty or too thin, she was very as she liked to say... average. Kaci on the other hand was the blonde voluptuous babe, with a lot of brains.

Mackenzie sat down at her desk and began to type away at her laptop, she had 10 minutes to get all of her ideas in a neat order to present to the three men she would be seeing today in the conference room. She continued to type away as Kaci continue to think of some ideas for the storylines. She would throw some ideas at Mack and see how she felt about them later.

The ten minutes had passed as Mackenzie was printing out her guidelines for the story ideas. She grabbed her clipboard and favorite pen as she and Kaci walked across the hall to meet Stephanie right before they walked in.

She discussed with Dave first about him turning heel again, he thought it would be a great idea and would get a lot more interaction with the fans with the sudden change. She smiled at Dave and looked at him seriously.

"Any input you have, just let me know... you know I'm pretty flexible when it comes to dialogue and who you'll be against... so whatever you don't feel comfortable with, tell me..." She told him.

"Mackz c'mon I've been working with you for 2 1/2 years, you are a genius... I never argue with you... you are the brains behind the operations..." Dave laughed.

"Good I might have to hurt you if you said otherwise..." She winked at him. She turned her attention to the youngest man in the room, and a very attractive one at that. "Now Randy, we were thinking this feud with Taker just seems never ending... so we figured... what legend could we have you concur next?"

"And that would be?" Randy asked enthusiastically.

"How do you feel about turning on your dad?" She asked him.

"I was wondering when you guys were going to bring that up!" Randy stated with a smile. "Dad and I talked about it before, incase it ever happened we are both cool with it. I think it'll be good for both of us..." Randy smirked.

John sat back watching this twenty-something year old woman try and muster up these drastic changes in storylines. He could careless what she had him do; he'd do what he wanted and how he wanted it. He sat with a smug smile on his face as she turned to him.

"Now John, Stephanie, Kaci and I have been thinking... and we think its time for a change..." Mackenzie stated.

"What kind of change..." John asked rudely.

"We all agreed that you're going to lose the belt at Backlash..." She stated.

"WHAT?" John yelled standing up completely irate.

"The new storyline is going to have you losing the title to Triple H at Backlash... causing a feud between the two of you..." She stated.

"This is ridiculous... what do you know about being a champ?" He asked her.

"I wouldn't know anything about that... but we're the creative team behind all of this..." Mackenzie told him pointing to herself, Stephanie, and Kaci.

"John please... we're only doing our jobs..." Stephanie stated as she got up to reason with him.

"No, you are just some young little thing that comes in here, trying to ruin everything for everyone, everything that I've worked my ass off for... you give all the good storylines away and what does it get me?" John asked. "Jack shit... this is fucking ridiculous... I'm out of here..." John grabbed his things and walked out of the room.

Randy and Dave were both shocked by John's outburst, Randy being his best friend had never seen him blow up like this; especially over a silly storyline that will end up changing in a few months anyway.

"Well... that went well... don't you think?" Kaci stated trying to break the silence between the three girls as Randy and Dave both left.

Stephanie and Mackenzie both turned and looked at her. She simply shrugged her shoulders and gathered her things.

"This is going to be the longest year of my life..." Mackenzie stated.

"Hey, if he gives you any more trouble Mack... let me know... I'll have dad try and straighten him out..." Stephanie stated.

"Don't worry Steph; I think I can handle the rapping fool..." She smirked as she walked back to her office.

* * *

**Well please read and review as always, one of my first actual long stories I decided to post up. Working on this one long and hard... let me know if you guys like it or hate it... should I stop or keep posting... ? **


	2. Unhinged Love Chapter 2

**For Summary and Disclaimer Please see Chapter 1  
**

**Thank you to all who have read and reviewed I appreciate it! It's nice to know you have people who like your writing!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

_April 30th, 2006  
Rupp Arena  
Lexington, KY_

A month passed after that particular meeting and Mackenzie had the storylines going in to action; everything was falling in to place beautifully. Randy and his dad were about to fall apart tonight, Dave was going to turn at the next Smackdown and John was going to lose the belt tonight at Backlash. Ever since that day, Mackenzie had received nothing but nasty, rude and cold glares from the Champ, John Cena. She could care less, it was not her job to make people like her, it was to make the fans happy and keep them intrigued for more WWE Wrestling.

Vince had finalized the latest scripts for the night and she had just gotten all of the superstar's copies, she was asked to pass them out and she agreed. She was going around passing out scripts and gives the scripts out not only for Backlash, but for RAW and SmackDown tapings to the appropriate stars. She hands them out to all the Divas and stays to talk a little but soon resumes passing out next to the Ortons.

"Hey Kenzie... what are you doing after the show?" Randy asked her.

"Not much... going to the hotel I would figure... why?" She asked him.

"The guys and I were thinking about going out to a club or something... you want to come?" He asked her with a cute smile.

"I'd love to Rand, I would but I've got to get up in the morning and start working on next weeks scripts... Vince and Shane made a couple of changes in matches so I have to see to it they get worked in the right way..." She smiled at him.

"Awe that sucks... next time then?" He asked her with a hopeful smile.

"Of course..." She smirked as she left the father and son duo to talk about their matches.

She then walked to the one room she didn't want to enter, the name on the door said it all 'The Champ: John Cena" She smirked as she knocked on the door, after hearing no response or answer she slowly opened the door. She saw him coming out of the showers with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He glared at her as he tightened his towel.

"What do you want?" He asked her.

"Just giving you the script for tonight and for Raw..." She told him holding up the pile of papers that were put together carefully. He started to smirk and chuckle a little. "Is there something that's funny here?" She asked looking around and then at him.

"You act as if you didn't do anything... that's amusing to me..." John stated.

"I'm sorry that you've had the title for so long and you've decided let your pride and ego take over for you..." She stated as she threw his scripts near his things. "But..." She stated as she stood her ground "Don't think you can blame this on me." She commented.

"Oh I can... and I will... the only reason you thought up this idea is because Stephanie is your best friend..." John accused.

"My personal life has nothing to do with your god damn storyline John... I could care less who gets the title. My job is to make this show interesting... how interesting is it to see the same person have the belt for an entire year. I am here to make the fans happy and to enjoy watching this program... not to make your life easier or any harder." She told him as she yanked the door open and walked out.

John came to the door and she looked at him. "You are by far the worst Staff writer I have ever met. You must have no heart, you are a very cold woman Mackenzie and I hope that they see this soon and get rid of you... oh wait they won't you're too far up the McMahon's asses for that..." He stated as he glared at her.

She pursed her lips together and turned around sharply and headed back to her office. When she got there she shut the door and sat at her desk. She felt guilty and sort of bad after all was said and done. Was she really a horrible writer? Was the only reason she was employed because she was friends with Stephanie? She bit her lip and looked down at her laptop, she had piles of scripts to correct and get out, and so she pushed her thoughts aside and started to type away at her laptop.

She shook her head and the thoughts out. She knew she was hired because she was the person for this job, she had all the right requirements and prerequisites for this job, she wasn't always the Chief or the Writing Staff, and she had only been at the position for almost 3 years. She sighed as she looked over at the empty desk in the corner of the room.

"Where did Kaci run off to now?" She wondered. "Maybe we can go to the bar tonight and get a few drinks… this is too much stress for me…" She mumbled to herself.

Just as she finished speaking the locker room door swung open and the blonde bombshell walked in smiling, laughing and waving at someone.

"Bye Rob, I'll see you later…" She stated as she came back inside the office.

Kaci came in and turned around when she felt someone's presence behind her. She held her chest and looked at Mackenzie in shock.

"You scared the crap out of me Mack!" Kaci stated.

"Sorry Kace, who were you flirting with today?" She asked her with a smirk.

"Rob Conway…" Kaci stated with a sly smirk. "He's such a sweetheart." She stated.

"Awe, my best friend is crushing on a wrestler…" Mackenzie smirked.

"Oh come on… harmless flirting…" Kaci stated in defense. She took a seat at her desk. "Besides I don't want to jeopardize my job…" She stated as she opened up her laptop.

"Right… sure…" Mackenzie smirked as she continued to work out the storylines for the next couple of weeks.

"What about you and Mr. Cena?" Kaci asked raising an eyebrow.

"John Cena? You must be looking at the wrong person." Mackenzie stated. "I find John Cena to be a rapping wannabe fool, who can't seem to understand this business from someone else's point of view. Besides I hardly find him attractive, with his ridiculous thuggish style… please Kaci I have better taste than that…" Mackenzie stated with a disgusted look on her face.

"You have to find someone here somewhat attractive…" Kaci stated as she looked over at her close friend.

"Big muscle head men usually aren't my style, but if I had to choose someone back here, it would probably be Randy Orton, but he's engaged… so what good does that do me?" She stated with a smirk on her face.

"That didn't stop him from hooking up with Stacy Keibler…" Kaci stated with a huge smirk.

"Kace, I'm hardly the Stacy Keibler type, so he doesn't give me more than a friendly glance…" Mackenzie stated. "I'm your average normal, girl next door kinda girl; I look nothing like the girls that walk around here… now you on the other hand…" She smirked. "Besides, I do not want to be labeled a home wrecker…" She laughed.

"I know what you mean, but Rob's not married or engaged… so I think I'm safe if something does happen…" Kaci stated.

"Yeah, you are…" Mackenzie smiled over at her as they both got back to work.

* * *

**Please read & review! It's always good to hear from the readers:) It'll get more exciting... I promise... :) **


	3. Unhinged Love Chapter 3

**All previous DISCLAIMERS and Ratings still apply! **

**Thank you all for the great reviews! I appreciate all of your support on this one! Here's the next chapter, sorry it took a while, Christmas and everything... makes my life busy and hectic...**

_My baby nephew was also born yesterday, December 26th, 2005._

_Zander Kent  
4 lbs. 11 oz._**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

The night was going flawlessly; Randy had just turned on his own father, by giving him an RKO in the middle of the ring after hiss loss to The Big Show. All the other storylines were going off without a hitch. Mackenzie couldn't help but smile as she watched John Cena walk down the ramp for the last time, as the WWE Champion. She wasn't smiling because he was losing the title, she wasn't sure why she was smiling, she despised this man, he was nothing but rude and unkind to her, sure she took his title away, but if every superstar got this upset when they lost their title, Mackenzie would have already been dead.

Mackenzie watched on her TV screen as Triple H defeated the Champ John Cena by giving him his finisher The Pedigree. Lillian Garcia stood up and announced the winner.

"And your NEW WWE CHAMPION, TRIPLE ... H" She stated as Earl Hebner handed Triple H the pimped out belt while John was lying on the ground in pain.

Earl helps John roll out of the ring, John gets up and looks at Triple H, and he was holding the belt in John's face rubbing it in that he was the champ and John was no longer anything more than another wrestler. Triple H grabs the microphone; he looks down at John and smirks.

"It's been a long time coming Cena... but someone finally striped you of the title, and that someone is ME... the GAME!" he stated as John became completely livid.

He stomps up the ramp and gets to the back; the cameras continue to follow him on his rampage. He starts knocking things over, tables, chairs, food, anything he sees he destroys. Mackenzie watched on this was not a part of the storyline at all. She watches as he makes his way down a hallway, the camera reads the door 'Writing Staff Chief: Mackenzie Roddick' she gulps as the door is almost busted through and an angry John Cena stood before her.

"You are the last person that should be the Chief of the Writing Staff... you are a no good, skanky woman who should be fired!" He told her as he got in her face. She gets up shocked to see the camera and had to improvise herself now in to the script.

"John, you need to calm down and go back to your locker room. You can not blame me for your loss against Triple H..." She stated as she stood there in her pinstriped black pant suite and white button up shirt.

"This all happened because of YOU Mackenzie..." He stated.

"John if you don't calm down I'm going to have to call security..." She told him.

"You wouldn't even think about it..." John stated smugly.

"I wouldn't?" She asked shocked.

"No..." John stated matter-of-factly.

Mackenzie picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Yes I have a wrestler here, who will not leave my office... I think he needs an escort to his proper locker room." She stated as she hung up the phone.

Five minutes later two security guards come to her office and remove John who unwillingly did not want to leave until he got his point across. Mackenzie shook her head and went back to typing on her laptop as the camera's wrapped up and went to another match.

Vince sees what just happened and orders a stagehand to go get John Cena and bring him to the boss immediately. The stagehand nods and scurries off.

"What was he thinking?" Vince mumbles to himself as he shuffled through some paperwork.

"Have you lost your damn mind Cena?" Vince yelled as he stared at the young superstar.

John was speechless he didn't really know what to say to Vince. "Why would you bring Mackenzie on TV...?" His question elongated as his eyes lit up and his mouth dropped. John could tell he had just gotten a great idea or he was having a hear attack. "I take that back... you just did THE greatest thing..." He smirked as he got on his phone and ordered Mackenzie to come to his office as well.

Several minutes later Mackenzie comes in to his office, she sees John there, and saw the look on Vince's face. Vince has some sort of idea steaming around in his head, and she knew she wasn't going to like it. She takes a seat next to John and looks over at her boss.

"Mackenzie, I just had the greatest new twist for John's storyline..." He stated as he got this huge smile on his face. "YOU!"

"Me?" Mackenzie asked in complete shock. "Why me?"

"John is going to keep going after you, he will purposely run in to you in the hall ways, barge in to your office demanding to have a shot at the title again, and causing this huge tension of disliking each other... until finally you just blow up at him... this is fantastic!" Vince stated with a huge smile.

"I like it..." John stated as he glared over at Mackenzie.

"Alright Vince... I'll re-write John's segment for Raw... and give it to you to proof..." She stated as she got up from her seat and left the office.

Once outside of his office she sighed and rolled her eyes at what she was going to be put through. She disliked John with a passion; he was rude, obnoxious and selfish. But now she was going to have to put up with it 3 fold.

She was standing in the hallway looking up at the ceiling when John came out of Vince's office with a smug smile on his face. He stopped and looked at Mackenzie, she looked as if she was going to kill someone, and John smiled even larger knowing he just made her life a little more miserable.

"I'm sure I'll have fun working with ya, sweetheart…" He stated as he walked past her.

She just glared over at him and rolled her eyes as he walked off with what looked like a wannabe gangsta walk. She shook her head and looked back up at the ceiling.

"What did I ever do to you?" She asked quietly.

"Nothing just made me more popular…" A voice came from behind her.

Mackenzie tore her gaze from the ceiling to the man standing in front of her now. She blushed slightly when she saw Randy standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hey Randy…" She smiled back at him. "Sorry, just heard some disturbing news from Vince…" She stated.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Randy asked her folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh nothing… except that I have to now be in a storyline with your annoying, ignorant best friend…" She smirked at him.

"With John?" Randy asked. He then remembered what had happened about 10 to 15 minutes ago on Live Television. "Whoa, this is about him barging in to your office isn't it?" Randy questioned.

"Yeah, Vince called John in there to yell at him, but then he got this genius idea that John should torment me until I finally blow up at him…" Mackenzie stated as she and Randy started to walk back to her office.

"Oh that sucks…" Randy stated.

"Tell me about it…" Mackenzie stated as she looked up and over at him. "Tell me something Randy, how are you so nice and your best friend is a complete ass?" She asked him.

"He's really a nice guy Kenzie, he just has issues with women, especially women who have control over if he gets the title or not…" Randy smirked as he stopped in front of her office.

"That's not funny Randy, I can't help that I'm just a genius and come up with these brilliant ideas… of course with the help of my two greatest sidekicks… Kaci and Steph…" She smirked up at the Legend Killer.

"Ah… you're too cute Mack… now… I've got an idea about SmackDown with my dad…" Randy stated as they walked in to her office.

"Ahhh… so that is what I owe this wonderful visit for, aye?" She asked him as she took a seat behind her desk.

"Tis true…" Randy stated as he took a seat in front of her desk.

"Well, lay it on my Killer…" She smirked as she looked over his script with his father for Tuesday.

Randy got up and walked over to her side of the desk with her. He sat on the desk as the two started to talk about his storyline. While they were talking someone came running in to the room out of breath. They both looked up to see a very out of breath Kaci.

"Kace, what's up?" Mackenzie asked.

"Oh nothing," Kaci stated. Her blue eyes went from Randy to Mackenzie and back to Randy as a smile grew on her face. "Did I interrupt something here?" She asked.

Randy had his hand on the back of Mackenzie's chair and was leaning close to her, Mackenzie was holding the script in his hand and they were turned towards each other. They both looked at each other and blushed.

"No, we were just going over the script…" Mackenzie stated. She didn't want Randy to feel uncomfortable.

"Why are you lying Mackenzie… you don't want anyone to know about us?" Randy asked with a playful smile. "I though I was more to you than just a fling…" He pouted as he crossed his arms.

Mackenzie looked at him with wide eyes as Kaci smile grew larger.

"Randy!" Mackenzie stated as she hit him playfully. "You're engaged…." She stated.

"Awe, c'mon Kenzie… you know I love you…" He stated as he got off the desk and got on his knees. "Mackenzie Starr Roddick, would you marry me?" He asked her in a playful tone.

"Whoa…" Kaci stated as she looked at the two.

"Orton get up, now… before I call security on your ass too!" Mackenzie stated with a laugh.

Randy got up and smiled at Mackenzie. Kaci looked at them and shook her head.

"I'm so confused…" Kaci stated.

"He was just joking Kace… its ok… I'm not screwing Randy Orton… ok?" Mackenzie stated as she looked at her good friend. "Sometimes I wonder how you graduate with a Masters Degree in creative writing...blondie" She smirked.

"You hush, it wasn't but a few hours ago you told me that you liked him… so there…" Kaci stated as she stuck out her tongue. Mackenzie's mouth dropped in shock as her cheeks turned bright red. She mouthed "Oh My God" and put her head in her hands.

Randy laughed and blushed himself he rested a hand on Mackenzie's back and rubbed it. She peaked up at him and saw the smile on his face and hid hers in her hands.

"C'mon Kenzie, you can't hide from me forever…" Randy stated as he poked her in the side. "Besides, I think you're cute too… if that makes you feel less embarrassed." He stated as she tried to regain her composure.

"Ok, I'm a grown woman, I can handle this…" Mackenzie whispered to herself.

"What?" Kaci and Randy asked her in unison.

"Nothing… ok… whoa…" She stated as she stood up from her chair. "I need to go get some fresh air…" She stated as she got up to leave.

"I'm sorry Mack, it slipped out…" Kaci stated as she looked at her friend.

"It's ok Kace… no problem… I just got a lot on my mind… and that just was embarrassing…" Mackenzie stated laughing. She turned to look at Randy. "Sorry, I'll make the changes tonight and you'll be getting the new script Tuesday morning…" She stated as she got up and left the room.

"Ooh… Kace you're in trouble…" Randy stated as he got off of Mackenzie's desk and looked over at the young blonde. "So she thinks I'm cute?" He asked her.

"I've said too much already…" Kaci stated covering her mouth.

"How exactly did that come about?" Randy asked.

"I was flirting with Rob Conway in the hallway, and well Mackenzie made a smart remark, so I told her that I knew she had a thing for John, and she totally denied it by saying he was jerk and not her type… and she said none of the guys around here were her type but I said she had to find someone somewhat attractive… and she said you were the most attractive guy here because you're not only good looking, but you're smart and nice… but you're engaged… so she's not a home wrecker… and some other BS…" Kaci blabbed on and caught herself. She covered her mouth as Randy smirked at her. "Shit…."

"So she likes John too… haha… this is great… I love that girl to death, now I can have more fun teasing her…" Randy stated as he left the office and went to his locker room.

He and Mackenzie had become really good friends, and Randy loved to tease her. He would tease her about everything and anything he could find out, they were almost like brother and sister at this point. Randy rubbed his hands together, they were going to be going to lunch with Dave Batista when they got to Maryland in the next couple of weeks, and he would use his new information there.

* * *

**Don't forget to read & review! I do appreciate all of your reviews and I do read them... :) they make me smile :wink wink:**

**- I will be out of town, starting tomorrow, Wednesday, and will be coming back on Friday around 9:30 PM. I don't know if I'll have access to internet, I will have my laptop but again, not so sure about internet... **


	4. Unhinged Love Chapter 4

**Same disclaimer applies, thank you all for your wonderful comments they are ALWAYS appreciated... make me feel good about writing... encouraging for sure!**

**Here's the next chapter, sorry for the late post. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 **

It was the Raw after Backlash and Vince had OKed Mackenzie's plans for her on going storyline with John Cena. She sneered as she looked over what was going to happen tonight; he was going to be in a match against Kane, and he didn't like it. He decides to go to Mackenzie and try and pressure her to change the match. She tells him she can't do that, he'd have to take it up with the General Manager of Raw, Shane McMahon.

She changed from her jeans and t-shirt into a knee length black skirt and a white button up shirt; she put on her pumps and pulled her hair back into a bun and brushed her bangs out of her face. She picked up her laptop bag and went out to her rental car. She drove to the arena, it was about 2 hours before show time, she had now adopted the job of handing out all scripts, and all revised scripts to the superstars.

She got to the arena and found her office; it was two doors down from where Vince's office, next door to Stephanie's office and Shane's office was on the other side of hers. She smirked when she saw Randy and John walking down the hall together, Randy waved to her and she waved back shyly and John just sneered at her. She rolled her eyes at him and walked in to her office. She set up her desk and started sifting through the scripts to get them organized.

Her door open and a very fluster Kaci came in; she looked at her friend and smirked.

"Flirting with Conway again" Mackenzie asked her. Kaci shot her a look and Mackenzie raised an eyebrow. "What was that for… it was an innocent question."

"No I wasn't flirting with Conway, I saw him in the hallway flirting with that Candice Michelle…" Kaci stated as she sat down in her chair with a huff.

"Don't worry Kaci you are MUCH better looking than her… she looks like an inflatable doll…" Mackenzie stated with a care less smirk.

"Yeah, but apparently he likes inflatable dolls then…" She stated as she opened up her laptop.

"There are plenty of good looking guys around here; you'll find another one…" Mackenzie stated with a laugh.

Their conversation was interrupted when the two men she saw earlier came in to the room. John took a seat in front of her desk as Randy came around the desk and sat down next to Mackenzie on her desk, much like when Kaci walked in on them the night before.

Mackenzie raised her eyebrow at the young wrestler, "What are you up to Orton?" She asked him as she watched his blue eyes glide over the paper work on her desk.

"Oh nothing, I was coming to see if you had finished the script for me and dad for tomorrow?" Randy stated as he looked for his name.

"Not yet Orton, you are so impatient sometimes…" She laughed as she looked at him.

His light brown hair was gelled perfectly, his blue eyes looked bright with mischief, and his body was clad in his street clothes, blue jeans, a polo short sleeve shirt and black flip flops. She glanced over at Kaci and they both knew the young Orton was up to something.

"What are you up to Orton?" Mackenzie asked again as she grabbed the young superstar's hands before he could pick up a script.

"Why must I be up to something Kenzie? I can't come in here and bother one of my good friends?" He asked her.

"Not with that look on your face…" Kaci stated as she walked over to Mackenzie's desk.

"Oh come on… Randy just ask her so we can get the hell out of here…" John stated a little annoyed.

"Take a chill pill Johnny boy…" Randy stated as he took his hands from Mackenzie. "Mack, you think you could hook me up with that new girl?" Randy asked her.

Mackenzie raised an eyebrow at him and then looked over at Kaci. She hadn't even heard about this new girl, Kaci shrugged and looked at Randy again.

"Who's the girl?" She asked him uncomfortable.

"This hot little number I saw down the hall earlier…" Randy stated.

"Randy, c'mon… now… don't you want to leave that player persona of yours in the ring?" She asked him looking up at him with her light brown eyes.

"C'mon Kenzie, she's just this pretty brunette girl, that wears these cute black framed glasses that hide her pretty brown eyes… I heard from a little blonde blue bird she thought I was hot…" Randy stated as he leaned in a little closer to Mackenzie. "But not only hot, smart AND nice…"

Mackenzie looked at him and then glared at Kaci. Kaci bit her lip and looked away from her good friend. John also looked at Kaci and then looked at Randy; he jumped out of his seat.

"You were talking about Roddick this whole time?" John asked him.

Randy smirked and gave Mackenzie a peck on the top of her head as he got up and stared over at his friend. He rolled his eyes and looked back down at Mackenzie.

"Of course I was talking about Kenzie, it's not fair you get to have a storyline with a hot woman like herself, and you treat her like crap… she needs someone to treat her right..." Randy stated with a smile and a wink in Kenzie's direction.

"Oh shut up Orton; let's go we have better things to do…" John stated as he went to the door.

"Like what? Be a chauvinist pig?" Mackenzie asked as she glared over at John.

"Very funny Mackenzie… no, like go practice before the show…" He sneered at her.

Before Mackenzie could open her mouth to say anything Randy gave her one of his "Shut Up Now" looks. She closed her mouth and adjuster her shirt and sat back in her chair.

"C'mon Randy let's go before the kitten gets her claws out…" John stated as he opened the door.

John and Randy left; leaving Mackenzie fuming and Kaci was smirking. Kaci walked over to her friend's desk and propped herself up against it.

"You like him." Kaci stated bluntly.

"Like who?" Mackenzie asked shaking her thoughts.

"Jonathan Cena" Kaci stated.

"Like hell I do…" Mackenzie stated as she stood up from her seat and took a sip of her water.

"The way you too hate each other, or act like you hate each other, reminds me of when I was first talking to AJ Styles. We disliked each other like no bodies business, and then three months later, we were hooking up constantly…" Kaci stated with a smirk on her face.

"That was you and AJ Styles, this is me and John Cena… totally different, and Styles was not as much of a jerk as this guy is…" Mackenzie stated.

"Whatever you say Mack, whatever you say…" Kaci stated as she walked back to her desk and sat down.

Later that night…

The cameras followed John Cena as he walked backstage; it was about 20 minutes before he would go on to face the big Red Machine, Kane. He walked up to an office door; the camera zoomed in on the name on the door, 'Mackenzie Roddick.'

He let himself in, startling Mackenzie who nearly jumped out of her seat. She looked up at the man who had just entered her office. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want John?" She asked him as she tried to focus on her work.

"I want you to change my match for tonight…" John stated.

"What are you talking about Cena?" Mackenzie asked him looking back at the muscular man.

"My match against Kane, I want you to change it…" John told her again.

"I can't do that for you Cena…" She told him truthfully.

"Yes you can…" John told her.

"No, I really can't. If you want to try and get out of your match with Kane, then I suggest you take it up with the General Manager, Shane McMahon…" She told him.

"Why don't you go ask Shane? I'm sure he'd do anything for you, wouldn't he Mackenzie?" John asked him as he leaned over her desk, both hands on top of her desk ruffling up papers underneath him and sneering slightly.

"Seriously Cena, I don't have any control over the matches, what do I look like to you? Certainly not Shane McMahon…." Mackenzie stated as someone walked by her office and peeked in.

"Is there a problem Mack?" A deep voice asked.

John and Mackenzie looked up to see none other than Shane McMahon.

"No, Shane, really Mr. Cena was just about to leave and come speak with you actually…" Mackenzie stated as she threw John a stern glare.

"Well, in that case, c'mon John, I've only got a few minutes before I have to go speak with someone about a match." Shane stated as John glared at Mackenzie as he left.

Mackenzie smiled to herself as she waved to John. The camera's wrapped and Mackenzie went back to actually doing some work.

The week went by and he was starting to do it at house shows, Vince said he didn't want to ruin their flow. So during house shows he would come barging in her office demanding matches, or telling her that she was a terrible writer and that she should start looking for a new job.

It was the next night on Raw and Mackenzie felt like this was lasting forever. She was suppose to be walking down the hall to Shane's office with a proposal that she had been working on and John was suppose to come running down the hallway being chased by someone and knock her over, with papers going flying around everywhere. The next couple of weeks went on like this, John purposely doing things to aggravate her or make her angry.

Mackenzie couldn't stand it anymore and she didn't want to see John Cena off screen as much as she saw him onscreen. She couldn't stand being in the same room as him for more than ten minutes. She was getting ready to go out to lunch with her two close Superstar friends, Randy Orton and David Bautista.

She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a black off the shoulder shirt with a pair of black boots and her shoulder length dark brown hair was down and curly. She grabbed her purse and called for a cab, she was supposed to be meeting them at a café in Maryland that Dave really liked.

She arrived and saw Randy and Dave sitting outside in the nice June weather. She waved to them as they both got up to greet her. She gave each of them a hug and looked over at Dave.

"Where's Angie? I thought she was coming?" she asked him.

"She was going to but Carly came down with a bad cold…" Dave stated speaking of their, his and Angie's, youngest daughter.

"Awe that sucks…" Mackenzie stated. She sat down with the two large men and they all ordered their food.

"So Mackenzie, any men in your life yet?" Dave asked looking over at her; his dark sunglasses hiding his eyes.

"Who has time for that?" Mackenzie asked with a smirk. "Especially when I have to put up with you two?" Mackenzie asked him. "Seriously if I even thought about dating a guy you guys would scare him off before I had a chance with him…"

"That's not true!" Randy stated with a shocked look on his face.

"Yes it is Randy… so hush…" Mackenzie stated with a smirk on her face.

"I'm not going to lie; I have to scare the living hell out of him… I'll tell them I'm you father, and if they break your heart I'll break their neck… just like with my daughters…" Dave stated with a smirk.

"Yeah sure Dave, like anyone would believe that you're MY father, it's hard enough to believe that Rebecca is your daughter…" Mackenzie stated with a smile on her face.

"I know," He sighed. "My baby is growing up so fast… she's almost twenty-one…" Dave stated.

"Anywho, it's nice to get out with you two, I hardly see you guys anymore. Now that I've got this storyline with Cena…" She stated as she rolled her eyes.

"Come on Kenzie, I've told you before… he's not that bad, he's a really good guy… you just need to give him a chance…" Randy stated. "Besides, I heard that you don't just think I'm hot… you think John's hot as well…" Randy stated with a smug look on his face.

"I swear to god, I'm going to kill Kaci…" Mackenzie stated. "Besides I don't find him attractive, thank you very much… he's an oversized buffoon." Mackenzie stated.

"So you find everyone attractive, but me huh? Thanks Mack" Dave stated with a pout.

"Dave, don't even go there if I called you cute I'd be dead meat!" She stated, Dave pouted at her even more and she smirked at him "Don't make me call Angie…" Mackenzie stated reaching for her purse.

"That phone is to be used for emergencies only!" Dave stated as he swatted Mack's hand away.

"This is an emergency you're being a retard…" Mackenzie stated with a laugh.

"Come on now children…" Randy stated with a huge smile on his face.

"What are you so smiley for?" Dave asked him.

"Because… I think Mackenzie really does have a crush on the oversized buffoon…" Randy stated as he looked over at Mackenzie, who was trying to ignore him. "Don't you Kenzie?"

"Shut up Orton, or I'm going to put you in a storyline with Candice Michelle…" She stated as she looked over at the young Orton.

"You wouldn't dare…" Randy stated as he glared at her playfully.

"You know I would… because I just love ya that much!" She stated with an evil grin on her face.

"You suck!" Randy stated as he threw a french fry at her head. She rolled her eyes at the young man and her cheeks turned a shade of pink. "See look, she's blushing…" Randy pointed out to Dave.

"Leave her alone…" Dave stated as he looked over at the young superstar.

"Yeah, leave me alone!" Mackenzie stated as she smiled kindly at Dave.

"If she likes the buffoon then let her, he won't get near her if I have anything to do with it. Especially with the way he treats her…" Dave stated with a small smirk. "Don't worry Mack; Papa Bautista will save you from the oversize buffoon." He stated as he ruffled her curly hair.

"So does that mean you're going to come to Raw and kill him for me then?" She asked him hopefully.

"I would love to, since now thanks to you, I am a bad guy and all…" Dave stated. "But I've got my own good guys to beat up on SmackDown!" He stated with a short chuckle.

"You're no fun, how about you Randy? You going to save your bestest friend?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"You know I love ya and all, but I've got beef to settle with my pops…" He stated winking at her.

Mackenzie just rolled her eyes at the two large men and continued talking and eating. They were done eating and were talking about what they were going to do next.

"Dave, Randy! What's up guys?" They heard a booming voice from behind them.

Dave glared over at Randy; he knew he had invited him because of Mackenzie. He had no idea what Randy was up to, but he was sure it wasn't good. Mackenzie's eyes grew wide as she realized who the voice belonged to; she too glared over at Randy who just sat looking very innocent.

"What is SHE doing here?" The voice asked as he approached the table, making himself known.

"I was eating lunch with me friends, what are you doing here?" She asked him as she glared up in to his blue eyes.

"I was coming to hang out with MY friends…" John stated. "I can't believe you invited her out with us…" John stated as he looked at Randy.

"John, she's our friend too…" Dave stated as he looked up at the Ex- WWE Champion.

"Yeah well I don't associate with the likes of her…" John stated as he turned his back against her.

"You are acting like a child John," Mackenzie stated as she looked up at the man she detested.

"Either she goes… or I go…" John stated as he looked at his best friend.

"You know what, if you're going to act like this I don't want to be around anyway… Dave, Randy thank you for inviting me to lunch; It was great getting to hang out with you guys again, I'll see you later…" She stated as she got up and grabbed her purse.

"How are you getting to the hotel?" Dave asked her.

"I'll call a cab…" She stated as she pushed in her chair and looked at the large man.

"Nonsense I'll take you and I'll meet up with these guys later…" Dave offered.

"No Dave, really its ok, you don't have to…" Mackenzie stated as she watched him get up.

"You be quiet and let someone do something nice for you for a change…" Dave stated as he looked at John and Randy. "I'll call you after I drop her off…"

"Bye, thanks for lunch again Randy… I appreciate it!" She smiled as she walked over to him and gave him a tight hug.

"Not a problem babe, anything for you!" He state with a wink.

Dave guided Mackenzie to his car as the two got in and drove away.

"John, you need to start being nice to her… she's a really good person. Stop being so damn bitter…" Randy stated as he paid for the bill.

"Yeah well she doesn't have to be such a bitch to me…" John stated as he got up and followed his friend to a local shop.

"Did you ever realize that maybe she's a bitch to you because you're such an asshole to her?" Randy stated.

"I'm not an ass to her…" John stated as he looked at his best friend.

"Yes you are, just a few minutes ago you were an ass to her. You made yourself look like a freaking baby…" Randy stated as he looked at a collared shirt.

"I can't help it, she drives me nuts Rand" John stated. "She's always got something smart to say… she thinks she's the shit because she's got it good with McMahon…"

"John did you ever stop and think why she's so close with the McMahon's? Do you ever hear her talk about her parents?" Randy stated as he stopped and looked at his friend.

"No, I don't talk to her, and I can't stand to be around her snooty ass…" John stated as he looked Randy in the eye.

"John she's close to the McMahon's because their the only family she's ever had really… her parents died when she was 12… she lived with her aunt her entire life, and then she went to school with Stephanie and they became good friends… then McMahon took her in almost as his own on holidays and what not… that's why she's in with the McMahon's." Randy stated, almost getting frustrated with his best friend.

"Oh…" John stated almost feeling bad about the things he just said.

"Exactly…" Randy stated as he turned back to the clothes he was looking at.

"But she's still a bitch to me…" John stated as he looked around as well.

"John, grow up, not all woman are going to fawn at you and ask you to give it to them… not all woman are going to like you… I unfortunately had to find that out…" Randy stated. "The hard way."

"I don't want her to like me like that… I don't want anything to do with her…" John stated as he glared at his friend, whom he knew was right, but didn't want to admit it.

"Are you sure about that man?" Randy asked him. "She's a very good looking woman… with a lot of brains…" Randy told him.

"Whatever, I don't even look at her like that…" John stated as he tried to fight his best friend's looks.

"Right, those long lean legs of hers, those light brown eyes, her tanned skin… of course… I wouldn't want to look at her like that either…" Randy stated sarcastically.

"Damn it Randy, what do you want me to say, huh?" John asked him.

"I want you to admit that you have the hots for Mackenzie…" Randy stated. "That's why you bug her all the time. You like to see her, that's the only way you get away with looking at her, is because you torment the poor child…" Randy stated.

"Fine, you want to hear it?" John asked him. Randy nodded his head. "Alright, I Jonathan Cena, have the hots for Mackenzie Roddick…alright… are you happy?"

"I'm fabulous…" Randy stated as he smiled at his best friend brightly.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to be any nicer to her…" John stated.

"Shut up… lets go find out where Dave's at!" Randy stated as he and John left the store they were in.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please be sure to R&R... I do read them and love to read them at that:)


	5. Unhinged Love Chapter 5

** All the same disclaimer and ratings apply.**

**Don't worry, the good part is coming soon... I promise... just have to build it all up. Must have filler... ;)

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

The next couple of weeks passed by and just like John had stated he hadn't let up on Mackenzie at all. He ended up running in to her on purpose on and off screen. He was really starting to get on her nerves, and he couldn't help but laugh every time. She was really getting fed up with this jerk and knew this was going to go on for awhile. Tonight she was to go on Carlito's Cabana with him and she was not looking forward to what was going to happen that night.

Vince had her practice taking bumps a couple of times, but she really wasn't too good at it. She wasn't a wrestler for the love of god, she was simply a writer, she didn't want to be seen by fans, and she didn't want anything more to do with this type of entertainment. She didn't like how the women were portrayed or how they barely got to wrestle and she certainly didn't want to be another piece of eye candy to be drooled over. _Not that there is much to drool over, _She thought to herself as she walked to her office.

She walked in to find John Cena sitting in her chair, his feet were propped up on top of the stacks of paper and she glared at him and put her laptop bag down on her desk. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the man sitting in her chair.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I decided that tonight, after Carlito's Cabana that I should just leave you in the ring unconscious…" He stated as he looked at the script.

"You go ahead and do that John, why make my life any more miserable by having to put up with you for another minute. If you would please… leave…" She stated as she motioned to the door.

"Why would I want to make your life any easier Mack…" He stated as he stood up with his copy of the script.

"Just leave John, please before I decide to call security on you, again…" she told him as she motioned to her phone.

"Always have to find the easy way out, fine I'll leave… but I'll see you later…" John stated as he got up and left.

Mackenzie fell in to the chair across from her desk and held her head in her hands. She shook her thoughts and her head and just couldn't get that man out of her head. Whether she was arguing with herself or just cursing at his existence. How could she find someone like him so attractive, and yet he was such a jerk.

"Yeah I think he's cute, yeah he's really good looking… and a huge jerk… why do things have to be so difficult?" She asked herself.

She removed herself from the chair she was sitting in and unpacked her laptop. She set up her desk and grabbed her scripts. She walked out in to the hallway and began to hand them out to the Raw roster. She was walking to the woman's locker room when she saw Amy coming out.

"Mack, hey girl! How have you been?" She asked her.

"I've been alright, busy with all this stuff… but I'm good. How are you?" Mackenzie asked with a smile.

"Good, I'm really good…" She stated with a smirk on her face.

"Glad to hear that…how are things with you and Matt Striker?" Mackenzie asked.

"Good, very very good…" Amy stated with a huge smile.

"That's great; here is your script for the night." Mackenzie stated as she handed the redhead her script.

"Thanks Mack, I think all the girls are in here, so you won't have to search for them…" She smiled as she walked towards catering.

Mackenzie knocked and then pushed the door open. She saw the Divas getting ready for the night and smiled at a few of them. She started handing out the scripts and chit chatting with some of the girls.

"Hey Mack, when are you going to go out with us again? We had a blast the last time you went out with the girls…" Trish stated as she looked over at the brunette.

"You guys plan it, I'll be there…" Mackenzie stated as she smiled.

"Alright, I'll be callin' ya!" Trish stated winking at the Writing Staff Chief.

Mackenzie smiled at her and handed out the last of the women's scripts. She left the locker room and headed out to the men's locker room. She knocked loudly and opened the door slightly.

"You all decent?" She yelled.

"Yeah, you're good Mackz…" She heard Adam yell.

"Thanks… I've got y'alls scripts for the night and next Monday…" She stated as she held up their scripts.

"Alright…" She heard a couple of the guys say as they came out of the showers with towels wrapped around their waists.

_I could definitely get use to this… _She thought as they came up to her and took their scripts for the next couple of shows. Adam was stretching in his tights and she smiled over at him, he was a pretty good friend of hers.

"Mackz, when are you going to come out with us again?" Adam asked.

"What is with everyone wanting to go out with me?" She asked with a huge grin on her face. "Am I that popular?" She questioned.

"We all just love our Mack…" Adam stated as he gave her a sideways hug.

"Uh huh sure… take this…" She stated as she pushed the script in to his bare chest.

"Yes ma'am… anything good tonight?" He asked her.

"No… you're boring…" She commented with a smirk as she went to leave.

"Hey Mack… how's your boyfriend?" A male's voice came from around the corner.

"Boyfriend?" She asked him.

"Yeah… John Cena…" The voice commented. She heard a little bit of a french accent. She smirked knowing now who it was.

"Rene, shut up before I ask Shane to put you in a match with Glenn…" She smirked over at him.

"Ahh, but you love me mademoiselle…" He stated as he looked over at her.

"Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you weirdos…" She stated as she left the men's locker room.

"Cause you love your job…" They called after her.

Mackenzie shook her head, knowing that these boys were nothing but trouble most of the time. She started to hand out scripts to the superstars she hadn't yet given them out to. She ended up back at her office. She took a seat and propped her feet up on her desk. She never realized what a work out it was to walk around the entire building.

She looked at the clock, about 2 hours away from Carlito's Cabana. The show would start in about 45 minutes and then she would be called to the gorilla. This would be the first time she was actually out in the ring. She sighed to herself and opened up her own script.

--- Later During the Show ---

Carlito was coming out to the ring; they had the ring set up for his segment, Carlito's Cabana. He came out wearing his usual wrestling attire, with a green apple and a red apple. He got in to the ring and took the microphone from Lillian. She scurried out of the ring and Carlito listened to the fans boo.

"I've been backstage, watching week after week, this John Cena, thinking he's SO COOL… harassing the bonita Mackenzie. That is so UNCOOL…." Carlito stated as he walked around the ring. For once the fans agreed with him. "I'd like to ask the lovely Mackenzie out to the ring right now…" He stated as he looked up to see if the Chief of the Writing Staff would actually come out.

"Miss Independent" By Kelly Clarkson played as Mackenzie slowly walked out in to the ring in her knee length black skirt, blue button up shirt and black strappy heels. She was very reluctant to walk down the ramp and up the steel steps to the ring. Carlito held the middle rope down for her so she could get in to the ring. She stood up and thanked him. Carlito smiled at her as he then announced that John Cena was also to be on Carlito's Cabana.

"Word Life" Played as John walked down the ramp; he held his fists up in the air as the fans went wild. He walked down to the ring as if he had some purpose. He got in and motioned for a microphone as well. One of the ring hands gave it to him and he stood up looking at the thousands of fans in the arena.

"Yours truly, John Cena, is in the Hoooouse…" he stated as he pumped up the fans. "And I've heard you run your mouth Carlito, but I think it's time you learn to mind your own bus…"

"Now, now John Cena, it's very uncool of you to come on to Carlito's Cabana and be rude to me, Carlito…" He stated as he pointed to himself. "I asked you to come down here for one reason… and one reason only…"

"Oh really? And what's that?" John asked as he stared at the man in front of him.

Carlito went up to Mackenzie and roughly grabbed her; scaring the crap out of her, she was afraid he was going to attack her. He moved her over next to John and they just looked at each other in disgust.

"See, not liking each other, is very UNCOOL…" Carlito began. "And John Cena, you are really starting to get on Carlito's nerves by messing with this beautiful lady…" Carlito stated as he ran a hand down Mackenzie's face.

Mackenzie slapped his hand away and glared at Carlito. Carlito looked at her shocked that she would even think of striking him.

"Now that was totally UN COOL!" He stated as he got closer to her. He was red with anger. "You two need to get along, it is very UNCOOL to see you week after week say rude things to one another… I think you need to be COOL and get along!" He said through clenched teeth.

"Why in the world would you care if I was friends or even remotely nice to this broad…" John stated as he turned to look at Carlito and Mackenzie.

"Because if you want to be COOL John Cena, you'll be nice to the woman…" Carlito stated.

"Screw you…" John stated.

Right on cue Carlito kicks John in the stomach unexpectedly and DDT's him in the middle of the ring. He looks at Mackenzie who is frozen in her spot, she watched as Carlito came closer to her. She was so nervous, this was the one thing she was dreading. She went to get away but Carlito grabbed her arm and waved his finger in her face in a "No, No" manner. He kicked her in the abdomen and DDTed her. She sprawled out in the middle of the ring about a foot away from John, she was out cold. Carlito knew as soon as he had performed the move she had fallen wrong. He was worried, but couldn't let it bother him. He took a bite out of his apple, and spit it all over the two people in the middle of the ring.

He walked up the ramp as the crowd booed him loudly. Carlito smiled as he watched John slowly get up in pain. John looked around and saw Mackenzie sprawled out on the mat. He crawled over to her feeling bad, he knew she'd taken the fall wrong when he couldn't get her to come to right away. He tapped her on the cheek and realized he needed to get her to a trainer. He picked her up and carried her in his arms out of the ring and up the ramp. The cameras followed him as he took her straight to the trainers locker room. In there was two trainers and a very angry looking Mickie James, she had just had her hand smashed by Victoria.

The cameras cut off when she was laying down on the table. The trainer got her to open her eyes. She looked around and sighed as she felt a pain in her neck.

"Ahh," She yelped as the trainer pressed down on her neck. "That hurts!" She stated.

"The woman said that hurts!" John stated as he smacked the trainers hand away from Mackenzie's neck.

"What are you doing in here?" Mackenzie asked as the trainer went to go get something.

"How do you think you got back here babe?" He asked her as he looked at her concerned.

"Well thank you, but you can leave now…" She stated.

"I want to see if you're going to be ok first…" John stated as he looked at the stubborn woman.

"I'm alive, I'm breathing… I'm ok… now leave please…" She stated as she looked at the man.

"Fine…" John stated as he turned and left the room.

She watched as she forced him out of the room with a glare. The trainer came back with a soft neck brace and put it around her neck.

"You have a concussion and a muscle sprain in this part of your neck…" He stated as he pointed to the right side of her neck. "Just take it easy and don't try and move around too much…" He smiled at her.

"Thanks Mike…" She stated as she got off of the table and walked back to her office. She was going to have to do another segment with John, he comes in and checks on her and she just snaps.

The camera crew set up outside and waited for John to come walking up to the office. He knocks on the door and doesn't barge in this time. He slowly opens the door and saw Mackenzie working at her laptop. She looked up at him slowly trying not to hurt her neck anymore than it already was.

"What do you want Cena?" She asked him glaring at the blue eyed man.

"I was just coming by to see how you were doing…" John stated trying not to sound too concerned.

"I have a concussion and a sprained neck, thanks to you…" She stated as she stood up to stare the man down.

"Thanks to me?" John asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have been in that ring if you would have just accepted the fact that Triple H beat you and it wasn't MY FAULT!" She told him. "I wouldn't have to put up with you bothering me all the time, harassing me or tormenting, if you would have just took it like a man. I wouldn't be in pain and having someone come and check on me every half hour…" She stated thinking of the stagehand Vince had told to check up on her every so often to make sure she was ok. "None of this would have happened if you would have just left me the hell alone!" She told him as she glared over at him.

John looked at her, his face turning red with anger. "Like I said before Mackenzie, you brought this on yourself. The only reason I lost my title is because of you!" He stated as he glared at her and left the room.

Mackenzie looked at the door and just sat down, going back to work. The cameras wrapped and Mackenzie waved to the men leaving her office. She wasn't expecting a visit from him again. She turned in her chair to see the man she'd just yelled at come in her office again.

"How you feeling?" He asked her sincerely.

"I'm ok… thank you…" She stated flatly as she looked up from her laptop.

"You sure?" John asked her as he watched her type away.

"Yes, John I'm fine thank you…" She stated as she gave him a cold stare.

"Alright, just trying to be friendly…" He commented.

"Well stop…" She was interrupted when her phone rang. She glanced up at John and picked up the phone. "Hello?" She questioned the person on the line. "Hey Randy!" She smiled brightly as she began to talk and laugh on the phone with his best friend.

He watched her light brown eyes twinkle with laughter as Randy joked around with her. He smirked to himself, he'd never seen her that happy before… hell he'd hardly ever seen the woman smile.

_Randy was right, I've been a complete ass to her… _He thought as he left her room.

* * *

As always I love to read reviews, so please R&R. :) 

HOPE EVERYONE HAD A GREAT NEW YEARS:)


	6. Unhinged Love Chapter 6

**Same disclaimers and ratings apply... its getting closer I promise! Haha...**

** As always read with your own descretion, this is all make believe! I promise, I wish it were realy, boy do I... but unfortunately it is not! Booo!**

** Thank you all for the great reviews!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

It was finally time for Vengeance. Mackenzie was finally going to tell John, on screen of course, what she thought of him, in the middle of the squared circle. It had been a few weeks and they hadn't talked to each other outside of segments or meetings with herself, Kaci, Stephanie, Paul, Randy and Dave. She tried to keep her distance from him, and even started to distance herself from the other superstars as well.

She was getting ready for her big segment, thinking of the things she was going to tell him, and let him know what was up. She was sick and tired of his crap that was for sure. She wasn't only going to tell him off, on screen, but off as well. She was tired of it all; she was going to put in a request for a change in his storyline, taking her out of the spotlight.

People were starting to recognize her on the street, she even signed a few autographs, and it was all too weird to her. She did not get in to this business to become famous; she merely wanted to do something to entertain people where she could stay behind the scenes. She didn't want to become the object of some persons obsession or even a somewhat desire, she just wanted to be plain old Mackenzie Roddick, like she was a few months ago. But no, no, John Cena had to ruin it all…

"That damn bastard…" She muttered as she walked to hand out scripts.

"Thinking of me again I see…" She heard his voice from behind her.

"It's a good thing you know exactly what you are…" She told him without bothering to look at him.

"Well after all you have been calling me that on and off screen for about 3 months now…" He stated with a smug smile.

"Is there a reason for your unwanted presence?" She asked him.

"No not really, I saw you walking around and decided I'd drop by to say a simple, hello" He told her.

"For some reason that doesn't seem like the real reason… Cena…" She stated as she raised an eyebrow.

She proceeded to smile at the superstars she walked by as she handed them their scripts. She wasn't really in the mood to speak with him; she had better things to do than to talk to his immature, rude, and arrogant self. She glanced over at him slightly. He was dressed in a pair of blue jean shorts, tank top muscle shirt and backwards cap. She couldn't help but glide over his strong muscles on his chest and arms.

"See something you like there Roddick?" He asked as he noticed her staring at him from the corner of her eye.

"More like something I despise…" She stated as she quickened her pace.

"Whatever you say…" He stated as he turned the corner.

She sighed heavily thanking the lord he was gone and far away from her. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran straight smack in to a bare, sweaty chest. Her scripts went flying everywhere as she stepped back quickly from the person.

"You alright Kenzie?" The man asked looking down at her.

"Randy! God you scared the crap out of me!" She cried when she recognized the voice right away.

"Yeah, well you know…I usually make girls cry out, but usually not like that…" He stated as he winked at her.

They both bent down at the same time to pick up her scripts. She couldn't help but laugh at the joke, he was usually a very funny guy, even if he was very into himself, but that just made it even funnier when he said things like that.

"Yeah, sure whatever you say Rand…" She smirked.

"So what had you all in the zone?" He asked her as he handed her the left over scripts.

"That arrogant, rude best friend of yours…" She stated as she looked up in to his blue eyes.

"C'mon Mack, you never even gave him a chance to be nice to you…" Randy stated as he walked with her down the hall.

"Oh please, I don't need to give that bastard a chance. The first thing he did when he came here was hit on me, and try and get with me. Then he tells me that I'm a horrible writer and that the only reason I'm here is because I'm best friends with Steph… I don't think he deserves another chance…" She told the Legend Killer.

"Well you also took his title away, something he worked hard for, something he was known for…" Randy tried to compromise the situation.

"Randy, if every wrestler got as mad as he did when I or anyone decided to switch title holders, there would be no WWE…" She told him. He nodded in agreement. "I will admit… I don't know him so well, so I shouldn't call him an arrogant, rude, disgruntle person… however… you don't have him constantly saying snide, rude and disrespectful things to you…"

"Ok… but I'm telling you… he's really a nice guy… just very misunderstood…" Randy stated.

"Stop trying to stick up for the jerk Rand… when I first met you… however you were almost the same way… but I suppose things can change… and if you look a little deeper they can change, but not everyone is a miracle like you!" She stated with a smug smile on her face.

"Ahhh… the bitchiness is back in action… I like a feisty girl…" He told her as he slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Rand… you are sweaty and you are just way too close to me…" she stated as she lifted his muscular arm from around her shoulders.

"C'mon a little affection will do you some good…" Randy told her.

"No… it really won't…" She told him as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't you stick that out unless you intend on using it Ms. Roddick…" Randy smiled suavely at her.

"If you weren't engaged Randy, I just might…" She smirked as she walked off.

Randy watched as she walked away and handed a script to one of the passing superstars. He smirked at her response, shook his head and walked to his locker room. Mackenzie continued passing out all of the scripts when she came to her last stop, the Divas locker room. She knew they were going to beg her to come out. She would eventually give in and they would take her under their wing and give her their own personal "Diva" makeover as they liked to call it. She knocked on the door.

"You guys decent?" She asked them.

"C'mon Mack, we're all women here…" A voice called to her.

She rolled her eyes and pushed the door open. Half of them were in their bra and panties, one was in a towel and the others were all dressed to impress. She smiled at them all and threw the stack of scripts on the table in the middle of the room.

"So… you're coming out with us tonight, right?" Amy asked raising a perfectly structured eyebrow.

"Do I have a choice?" Mackenzie asked them.

"No, not really…" Stacy commented with a huge grin on her face.

"Then why bother asking?" Mackenzie asked as she sat down next to Ashley Massaro.

"Because, we like to see you put up some sort of fight… it makes it all the more fun for us…" Ashley responded as she pulled her hair back.

"Well I'm through with fighting… its useless…" Mackenzie stated with a laugh.

"Then you'll just have to meet us back here after we've all finished our parts in the show…" Trish stated as she applied some lip gloss to her perfectly shaped mouth.

"Fine, fine… I'll do it… just don't make me look like I'm a two dollar hooker…" Mackenzie stated.

"Who would ever do such-a-thing?" Mickie James asked with an innocent smile.

"I know you girls… all to well…" Mackenzie stated giving them all a warning glare.

"C'mon Mack… if I let them dress me up, you have to let them dress you up!" Lisa Marie stated.

"Lise… c'mon… you know I'm not like that!" Mackenzie stated.

"Fine, we'll put you in something a little better than last time…" Torrie stated with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, last time I got hit on more times then I care to remember!" Mackenzie stated.

"You hook-line-and-sinked a hottie that night though!" Candice stated with a huge smile on her face.

"That is sooo beside the point!" Mackenzie laughed as she got up from the bench next to Ashley and headed for the door. "I'll see you girls later…" She smiled and waved to them all.

"Bye Mack!" They all yelled as she left the room.

Mackenzie shook her thoughts and walked to her office. She had to get herself ready for tonight, it was a pretty big night for her, last time on Carlito's Cabana, she didn't have to talk in front of ALL those people, now she'd have to talk, and it was completely live… this made her nervous.

She was sitting in her office, not doing much work, simply thinking of what was going to happen tonight, she was twiddling her thumbs when Kaci came running through the door. Mackenzie looked up at her and smirked.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"Oh, nowhere unparticular…" Kaci stated with a sly smile.

"That is such a lie…" Mackenzie grinned.

"Ok, ok… so I was hanging out with someone… but that isn't important…" Kaci replied with a huge grin on her face.

"Ok… whatever you say Kace" Mackenzie stated as she looked at her friend.

"What is important is YOU and your HUGE role tonight!" Kaci stated excitedly.

"Stop reminding me, I'm so freakin' nervous!" Mackenzie commented.

"I can imagine… do you know what you're going to say?" Kaci asked her.

"Sort of, I'm hoping to sort of wing it, since I despise the man so much in real life…" Mackenzie smirked over at her friend.

"Oh c'mon… you know you think he's hot and you'd jump his bones in a millisecond!" Kaci stated with a certain gleam in her eye.

"Oh please, I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole…" She stated with a distasteful look on her face.

"Now THAT is a lie…" Kaci retorted.

Mackenzie rolled her eyes at her friend and stared at the script in front of her, the show was just beginning. She had about an hour or so before she would walk out to the middle of the ring and tell John Cena like it was. She turned on the TV as she and Kaci sat down and watched the first hour of the show.

"Ms. Roddick… they need you on the gorilla." A stagehand stated as he came in and out just as quickly.

"Alright, it's my time…" She stated as she got up off of the couch and headed towards the stage.

_She was handed a microphone and waited for her cue on music. "Miss Independent" played and she walked down to the ring with her head held high, One hand on her hip and the microphone in the other._

"_Ut oh guys, looks like this kittens on a mission!" The King stated in to his headset._

"_This looks like one very pissed off Writing Staff Chief!" The Coach proclaimed as he motioned to the young woman entering the ring._

"_For those of you who do not know who I am, my name is Mackenzie Roddick, I'm the Writing Staff Chief for the WWE." Mackenzie stated as she stood in the middle of the ring. "I was always a behind the scenes kinda gal, I didn't come in to this business to be seen by the public, no… my life was simple and easy sitting behind my desk typing on my laptop. I wasn't recognized by people on the street, and I was perfectly fine with that. Not that I mind now, I love the fans, I do, that is why I do what I do… but it's all new to me, and weird. And none of this would have happened if it wasn't for a particular superstar." She stated. "John Ce…"_

_Before she could finish "Word Life" started playing over the speakers and John Cena came walking out to meet Ms. Roddick in the middle of the squared circle. She pursed her lips together and rolled her eyes as he bowed to her slightly and smirked back up at her._

"_My, my, my Ms. Mackenzie Roddick… what a pleasure to have you here in the squared circle, in front of ALL these Chain Gang Members!" John stated as he looked around at the crowd and then back at the young woman._

"_Look Cena, I came down here for ONE reason, and ONE reason only…" Mackenzie stated as she glared at him._

"_Oh really Mackenzie, what was that?" John asked her getting closer to her._

"_To tell you exactly what I think of you!" She told him as she glared up at him. _

"_You can feel the tension between these two, right here in the arena!" The Coach stated. _

"_You can probably feel it at home too!" Joe E. Styles commented._

"_I personally think it's a little SEXUAL tension!" The King stated with a huge grin on his face. "I mean he's a good looking guy, she's a HOT MAMACITA! It works…"_

"_Oh really? Alright, Mackenzie… tell me EXACTLY what you think of me…" John stated looking down at her as he lowered his microphone to his side._

_Mackenzie took a deep breath and looked up at the Ex-Champ with no fear in her eyes. "John Cena, I think you are pompous ass who thinks of no one but himself. You think the world REVOLVES around you. You think that you can make my life a living hell because you lost the title to Triple H. Did you ever stop to think maybe if you saved up all you energy from harassing the hell out of me, to maybe put that towards a match against Triple H you could actually get your title back?" Mackenzie stopped for a second and as soon as John put the microphone up to his lips she started again. "No, you hush…" She warned him. "You can't do that because you are too INTO yourself to care about that right now. Once you have your mind set on ruining someone's life you stick with that. Week after week I have to hear you run your mouth about what a horrible writer I am, and how I'm only here because I'm good friends with one, Stephanie McMahon. Did you ever stop to think that maybe I earned my spot as the Chief of the Writing Staff? Did you ever stop to think that for someone actually WORKS to get what they want, pursues it… no you think everything is going to be handed to you on a silver platter." She stated as she looked up at him, almost eye to eye. "Think again Cena, you are nothing more to me than some petty little wrestler, who has nothing better to do in his career then to harass me week after week. To think that I would some how be interested in you… that is a figment of your imagination. It must be the only part of your brain that actually seems to work. You are an arrogant, rude, disrespectful coward of a man John Cena." She told him as she shot him a nasty glare. "And with that I'm through with you!" She stated as she turned to walk out of the ring._

_John instinctively grabbed her by her elbow turned her around and pressed his lips against her. He could feel the spark between them, so could Mackenzie, but she fought it as she pushed him off of her and glared at the man. He smiled smugly at her as she reached back and slapped the taste out of his mouth._

"_Don't you ever touch me again!" She yelled at him without the microphone._

With that she turned away and stomped down the steel steps and up the ramp. She was wiping her mouth and glaring back at him every couple of steps. Once she was at the gorilla and out of sight by the cameras she grabbed a towel handed to her by Trish Stratus and wiped her mouth of. She then grabbed a bottle of water and gargled her mouth.

"Come on Mack, it couldn't have been that bad…" Trish stated as she watched John Cena stomp past them. He gave Mackenzie a glance and smirked to himself.

"What are you talking about; I had to kiss that animal…" Mackenzie commented as she glared at the smiling wrestler.

"Mack, we all saw that kiss, we saw the sparks…" Mickie stated as she came up to the two girls.

"Oh please… there were NO sparks…" Mackenzie denied as she looked at the two girls.

"Liar!" They heard from right behind them.

"Amy, you of all people should know what it feels like to be disgusted by someone who kisses you…" Mackenzie tried to reason.

"No, that did not look like disgust to me lil' mama" Amy stated as she pointed to them replaying the kiss.

"_I don't know Coach, it looked like Ms. Mackenzie Roddick was somewhat enjoying that kiss by John Cena!" The King commented. _

"_Enjoying? King did you see that slap… that hurt me!" The Coach stated as he pointed to the titantron._

"_C'mon guys, its apparent these two are like kids on a playground, he pulls her hair, she falls down and cries and they end up together… bing bang boom…" Joe E. Styles stated._

"See and that was ad libing!" Amy pointed to the screen.

"Whatever, I've got to go get cleaned up, I feel dirty!" She stated lying through her teeth.

"Fine, but we'll see you later… we'll get you hooked up with someone tonight!" Mickie stated with a huge smile on her face.

"Bye girls!" Mackenzie smiled as she waved and walked to her office.

Mackenzie knew she felt what John felt. It was a spark, a spark of what she wasn't quite sure, but she wasn't about to let her emotions get the best of her.

_He was one hell of a kisser though… _She thought to herself as she began to pack up her things. _Oh stop it, you just remember all about the past… all those guys who just used you, or broke your heart. That's exactly what he'd do to you…_ She thought to herself as she mentally kicked herself.

Just as she was headed to the Diva locker room, she ran in to HIM again. She looked up at the man, and her bag that had fallen on the ground. He bent over and picked it up for her, handing it to her. She was about to leave when he grabbed her elbow and turned her around to look at him.

"Don't even thinking about kissing me…" She stated bluntly.

"Trust me I wasn't going to." John told her. "Why would I want to kiss you, when I can have just about any girl I want?" He asked her.

"You know," She started as she glared up at him. "Everything I said in that ring is true… you are a pompous ass, a jerk, rude and disrespectful… and I would be more than pleased if you would just stay out of my life…" She barked at him.

"Well let me tell you what I think of you Mackenzie…" John stated as he fixated his eyes on the shorter brunette woman. "You are a self absorbed, rude, disgruntle woman who has nothing better to do than to ruin people's lives. I think you get a huge kick out of it don't you?" John asked her.

"You don't know me at all, so don't even think about judging me like that. I'm not the one who came and barged in on you that night at Backlash… so why don't you just suck it up, it's the business… why bother me?" She asked.

"Because, Mackenzie, you made yourself an easy target…" John told her.

"I did my job… that's it!" Mackenzie told him as she adjuster her bag on her shoulder.

"Maybe you need to do it a little bit better, Roddick…" He stated as he got about an inch from her face.

"Don't think you can intimidate me because you're bigger than me John. I've put up with men bigger than you who have done a lot worse than you alright, you are nothing compared to the shit I've put up with in my past!" She told him as she turned on him and left.

John's face fell as she left him. She just turned and walked away, he hadn't meant to actually say the things he said, she just knew exactly what buttons to push to send him over the edge. He was coming to apologize, but when she told him everything she said in the ring was true, that hurt him so he did what any man would do, defend his pride.

_You're a stupid man John Cena, _he thought to himself. _She may just be exactly what you're looking for._ John shook his thoughts and went back to his locker room; he had a match to prepare for.

* * *

**Please remember to review! I do love to read them, they are very intriguing, I usually hardly ever get past these point in a story before my mind goes blank! Thank you all, again:)**


	7. Unhinged Love Chapter 7

** All Dislcaimers and Ratings apply!  
**

**Ok, so this is where all the drama stars, this chapter is the "Real" beginning of the story... haha... **

** I didn't get too detailed, but anyone who reads this chapter should be advised their are "adult scenes" and such so, if that's not your cup of tea, you can imagine what happened... haha.**

** Anyway, thank you all for the great support and comments! As always I do love reading everything it's nice to see people like this story, I was a little skeptical at first, but its really just blazed by so quickly. Like I said before usually it takees me a while to get in to the jist of a story, but this one just flowed nicely. :)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

John won his match against Carlito at Vengeance, the guys and the divas were talking about going out to a local bar that night and having a good time. John was excited about going; he knew he needed something to get the happenings of tonight off of his mind. He was going to have a few beers and hook up with someone, just to get his mind off of things. He wasn't usually like that, only if he'd been having a really rough time at work, sometimes he just needed to let off some steam.

He also knew that the divas had suckered Mackenzie in to going; maybe seeing him all over some other girl would make her jealous. Make her realize that maybe; just maybe she should give the real John Cena a chance. She'd be there hanging out with all of the girls, Stephanie, Paul, Dave and Randy, he knew it.

He'd just gotten out of the shower and was getting ready to go. He pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans, and one of his favorite throwback jerseys on. He pulled on his favorite sneakers and spiked his hair slightly with a little bit of gel. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and smiled to himself.

"You are not going home alone tonight Mr. Cena!" He told himself as he grabbed his gym bag and slung it over his shoulder.

He was opening the door to the locker room when he heard female voices. He closed the door slightly and peeked out. He saw the Divas walking down the hall and to the parking garage. He noticed one girl in particular, Mackenzie. Just from the back he could tell she was going to score with some guy tonight.

_Maybe that guy will be me. _He thought to himself as he closed the door and waited for the girls to leave.

Mackenzie was walking out to one of the Divas' cars she'd drove here with Kaci earlier today, but Kaci had already left to go back to the hotel. Why she wasn't going with them she wasn't sure, but there had to be a good reason. She was waved over to Trish, Ashley and Amy's rental and she hopped in the backseat with Trish.

"I can't wait for tonight, I think I just need to get drunk!" Mackenzie stated as she looked at her friends.

"I totally agree with you, we all need to get hammered tonight!" Amy stated from the driver's seat.

"Hell yeah!" Ashley agreed with them.

"You know I'm down with that…" Trish stated with a sly smile on her face.

The girls laughed and followed the girls to the club they had all decided on with most of the men. Mackenzie thought about who was going to be there, she knew HE was going to be there tonight. He never missed a chance to hook up with some easy bimbo. She smirked as she thought about the kiss they'd shared in the middle of the ring.

_It was definitely enjoyable. _She thought to herself as they arrived at the club. She saw all the wrestlers in the VIP line and she and the three girls met up with the others and they too joined the line. They all flashed their IDs and were OKed to go inside.

"Let's go get a drink first!" Trish yelled to the group of girls.

They all agreed and went to the bar, they all hung out around the bar, throwing back some fruity shots, have a couple of mixed drinks, getting themselves in the mood to get up and dance the night away.

The girls started to disperse and find themselves someone to dance with. Amy and Trish grabbed Mackenzie by each arm and forced her out on to the dance floor with them. The three of them danced on the dance floor and got down.

The three of them were in their own little worlds as Mackenzie was stuck in the middle of the fiery redhead and busty blonde, at that moment she didn't have a care in the world, especially not one named John Cena. She was having a good time with her good friends without having to deal with him.

Matt Striker and Chris Irvine came over with a couple of shots for all of them. They downed them and went back to dancing. Matt went with Amy and Chris went off with Trish, leaving a tipsy Mackenzie in the middle of the dance floor dancing by her lonesome.

Randy was at the bar ordering himself a beer and looked over to see Mackenzie by herself, he smiled at the blonde bartender and ordered another beer for his friend. He took the beers and walked out to the dance floor. Mackenzie saw him and smiled to herself as he handed her a beer and then wrapped his free arm around her waist.

The two drank and danced around for quite sometime before anyone noticed they weren't around and being social. The first to notice was Stephanie who had just joined the party about 20 minutes ago.

"Where's Mack?" She yelled over the loud music to her husband.

"I don't know, why don't you ask one of the girls? I think she came here with them!" Paul yelled back to her as he motioned to Amy and Trish who were snug with their two men for the night.

"Ok, I'll be right back!" She told him as she walked over to two of Mackenzie's closest Diva friends. "Hey guys, have you seen Mack?"

Amy was the first to respond, "Last time I checked she was at the bar with Randy!" Amy yelled.

"Yeah, that's where I saw her last too!" Trish stated, obviously drunk.

"Ok, thanks!" Stephanie stated. She was walking towards the bar when she saw her best friend's worst enemy, John Cena.

"Steph! Have you seen Mackenzie?" John stopped her.

"No, why would you care?" Stephanie asked him giving him a rude look.

"I just wanted to talk to her!" John stated, he looked a little out of it, Stephanie realized he'd probably been sitting at the bar all night drinking.

"Well your guess is as good as mine!" Stephanie stated as she shrugged and walked away from the Doctor of Thugonomics.

She walked to the bar and saw Ashley Massaro sitting on Matt Hardy's lap. She smirked and walked over to them.

"Hey, have you seen Mackenzie?" She asked them.

Ashley was sipping on what looked like a Bloody Mary and Matt was drinking a beer. Ashley's eyes darted up to the Boss's daughter and she smiled as she pointed out to the dance floor.

"Thanks!" Stephanie smiled at them and walked out to the middle of the dance floor.

She saw her best friend, completely smashed dancing with one of the best looking men in the wrestling business, Randy Orton. They were both to into what they were doing to notice that Stephanie was staring at them with a huge smirk on her face. She tapped Mackenzie on the shoulder to get her attention. Mackenzie turned around and continued to dance with the Legend Killer and looked at her best friend.

"Stephie!" She yelled out as she wrapped her arms around her close friend.

"Mack, what are you doing?" Stephanie asked as she looked behind her to see Randy Orton still dancing with her best friend, just as gone as she was.

"I'm dancing with my friend, Randy!" Mackenzie stated with a huge grin on her face.

"Why don't you come sit down for a little while, sober up a little?" Stephanie stated in a motherly tone.

"No, I want to dance… I want to be care free tonight Steph!" Mackenzie stated as she turned back to Randy.

"Whatever you say Mack…" Stephanie stated as she finally gave up. She saw Matt and Ashley walk over to the two with a few more drinks in their hands. "Great that's all she needs!" Stephanie stated as she got back to the table.

"You can't mother her Steph…" Paul told her as she took a seat next to him.

"I know, I just don't want someone to take advantage of her!" Stephanie stated as she watched the two closely.

"Hey, I thought we came here to have our own fun?" Paul asked her as he handed her a shot.

"We did… I'm sorry… let's go have our own fun!" She stated as she down the shot.

Stephanie scooted out of the booth and followed her husband on to the dance floor.

John took another swig of his beer as his eyes followed Stephanie when she went to find Mackenzie. He saw his best friend dancing with the girl that he liked, and his best friend knew he liked. His eyes glided over the carefully put together outfit that the Divas must have put her in.

She was wearing a pair of black Capri pants that flowed at the bottom, a silver and white sparkly top that was very low cut, and was open in the back to show off her curves. She had her hair in loose curls and her make up made her look like a Diva herself.

She looked amazing in his eyes; he felt the jealousy level reach its peak when he saw Randy whispering something in to her ear, her head tossed back as she laughed at whatever he was saying to her. He slammed his beer mug down and walked out on to the dance floor. Randy was facing him and Mackenzie's back was to him. Randy saw him coming and smiled at his friend as he turned Mackenzie around and pushed her towards the man behind her.

Mackenzie looked up at the man and gave him an angry look. She turned to go back to Randy but she didn't see him. John grabbed her closer to him and began to dance with her. She gave in, she didn't care who she danced with right now, as long as she was dancing.

She and John continued to dance as Randy brought them a couple of beers; he decided to start dancing with a red head that was dancing somewhat near his two friends. John drank his beer as did Mackenzie, they bother were totally out of it. Hardly comprehending what the other was trying to say.

"Ok so maybe you aren't THAT bad of a dancer…" She mumbled as she grinded with the Chain Gang Leader.

"I'm not that bad? I'm hella good!" John stated as he grabbed her closer to his body.

"We'll see about that…" She smiled up at him slightly.

"C'mon…" He grabbed her hand and walked over to the bar. He ordered a couple of more drinks and then asked the bartender to call them a cab.

They both swallowed their beers and stumbled out to the parking lot unnoticed by the rest of the WWE Superstars. The cab picked them up and drove them back to the hotel they were staying at, John paid the man and stumbled with Mackenzie to the elevators. When they reached the elevators Mackenzie pulled John in, holding on to him tightly.

She grabbed him down to her and kissed him hard on the lips. John was shocked at first, but he wasn't about to argue with her at all. His hands moved from her hips to her face as he cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her roughly. The elevator stopped and John tugged her out of the elevator.

He dug for his key card in his pocket and found it; he slid it through the handle and opened the door. Mackenzie pushed him inside as she closed the door behind them. She then attached her lips to his again. Soon there after, clothes began to be discarded all over the hotel room. Mackenzie went over to the bed and shoved John down as she crawled on top of him in her bra and matching panties.

"God you're so hot…." She stated as she ran her hands down his bare chest.

John sat up and brought her lips to his again in a passionate kiss. His hands reached around and unclasped her bra, she pulled it off and tossed it to the side as he flipped her over on to her back and kissed down her body, he pulled down her panties and kissed down her inner thighs and back up to her lips.

She ran her hands down his muscular back and slid them down to his boxer and slipped his boxers off. Mackenzie could feel her body temperature rise as John kissed and sucked on her neck, she ran her nails down his back.

John covered her mouth with his as he placed himself at her entrance; he slowly pushed himself in to her. He felt her body arch as he fully thrusted himself in to her, she moaned lightly into his mouth. He continued to push himself in to her as she grabbed him closer to her body, scratching him with her nails in the process. She moaned loudly as his thrust became longer and harder into her.

The air filled with lust and sex as the two continued their drunken night of passion; until they both were completely passed out on John's hotel room bed; breathless and completely satisfied.

* * *

**Ok, I'm not use to writing "those" kind of scenes, but eh... I gave it a shot... Please Read & Review, it's the nice thing to do:) Look I'm a poet:-P Thank you all for reading, next chapter will be posted soon:) **


	8. Unhinged Love Chapter 8

**All disclaimers apply... I don't own anyone but Mackenzie and Kaci, so don't sue me, you won't get much:)**

**Alright, so this is what everyone has been waiting for after that last chapter, eh? Haha... glad everyone is liking it so far... hope you enjoy this chapter... :) **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Mackenzie rolled over in her bed, or what she presumed to be her bed. She could feel the morning rays on her face, forcing her to open her eyes. She looked around and the hotel room looked like any other hotel room, she laid back and sighed slightly, her eyes roaming around the room. Her eyes then rested down at the bed, she noticed there was something next to her.

_So I did get lucky last night… _She thought smirking to herself.

The person next to her moved and turned over, facing her. She looked down and her face fell, the smirk faded and she starred at the man lying next to her. She wanted to yell and scream for him to get out, but nothing came out.

_Oh my god, oh my god…. Please Lord tell me I did NOT sleep with HIM last night! _She pleaded as she glanced up at the ceiling, hoping he'd hear her.

The person next to her opened their eyes and starred at her, he two was in complete shock. His blue eyes starred at the woman next to him as he rubbed them and opened them to reveal the sleepy blue orbs.

"Mackenzie?" He questioned slightly, still really not fully believing she was in his bed.

"Oh my god…." Mackenzie stated as she jumped out of the bed. She felt goose bumps form on her body; she looked down and realized she was fully nude. "Oh my god!" She cried as she grabbed a shirt that was next to the bed, it was a white undershirt that John had worn last night. "I can't believe I slept with YOU!" She yelled as she grabbed her clothes off of the floor.

"Mack, c'mon settle down…" John stated as he grabbed the boxers next to the bed and pulled them on. He got off the bed and walked over to her, trying to calm her down.

"I'm going to lose my freakin' job over this… oh my god…" She stated as she pulled on her underwear and her pants.

"Mack, you aren't going to lose your job… trust me…" John stated smiling slightly at her.

"You don't understand, I can NOT be involved with a wrestler, I can NOT be involved with YOU!" She stated as she glared at him. "I can't believe I let myself do this!" She cried out as she sat on the bed and stared up at the muscular man.

"Mackenzie, c'mon… we can talk about this…." John stated as he motioned between them.

"No… no… I have to get out of here…" She stated as she got up quickly. She grabbed her things and headed for the door. She opened it and was about to leave.

John ran over to the door and pressed against it to close it. "Please, stay…" He stated as he looked down at her.

"I can't… I have to go!" She stated as she pushed him away and left his room.

John watched as she walked down the hall to her room, she slowly disappeared around a corner and John sighed heavily. He ran a hand through his brown hair and closed the door reluctantly. He walked over to his bed and fell on it; he closed his eyes and tried to remember exactly what happened that previous night.

Mackenzie found her room and went in; she walked in and found her bag on her bed just how she had left it the previous day. She walked in to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"I can't believe I actually did that last night, oh my god…" She stated to herself as she looked in to the mirror at her complexion.

She was a bit embarrassed about how John had to see her this morning, she had eyeliner smudged under her eyes, and her hair was all over the place. She looked like a complete mess. She was still wearing his white undershirt over her, she looked down at it and could smell his cologne, and it brought a short smile to her face.

_I still can not believe you slept with that man, the man that you truly despise. _She thought to herself as she stripped down and got in to the hot shower. _He may be very good looking, a hell of a kisser, and good in bed…_ She thought as a smile grew on her face thinking of last night. _Ah, what am I thinking? He's rude, arrogant, and grr… I dislike him very much. Right? _She thought as she bit her lip and continued to shower.

She finished up in the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She'd removed all of the make up from that night and finally washed the hairspray and products out of her hair. She felt very refreshed when she came in to her room. She noticed the light on her cell phone was flashing, signaling that she had a message. She walked over to it and dialed her voicemail.

"_Hey Mackz, just wanted to let you know we have a meeting in the conference room at 12, so be prepared with some new ideas for the storylines… we've got to have something good to keep the viewers hooked!" _She heard Stephanie's voice. _"Alright, well I'll see you then, love ya girl!"_

Mackenzie erased the message and looked at the clock; it was already 10:30. She had to still get dressed and get something to eat, all this thinking was making her hungry. She looked through her bag to find something to wear to the meeting, they were usually pretty casual, so she picked out a pair of dark blue jeans and a black WWE Staff collared shirt and picked out some undergarments to wear as well. She got dressed and slid on a pair of black flip flops; she pulled her wet hair back with a pony tail holder and left her room with her laptop, cell phone and key card.

She walked down to the continental breakfast that was being served; she grabbed a bagel and some cream cheese. She found a place to sit while she waited for her bagel to toast. She opened up her laptop and stared at the screen, there was her script with John and herself staring back at her.

"I must have forgotten to exit out of it last night…" She spoke out loud to herself.

"Are you talking to yourself again Kenzie?" She heard an all too familiar voice. "You know it is the first sign of insanity!"

"Hey Randy, yeah I just forgot to do something on my computer, that's all…" She stated as she quickly exited out of it.

"So, where did you run off to last night?" He asked her, setting his things down in front of her.

"Nowhere, got a little too drunk and called a cab…" She stated as she looked over at her close friend, who she remembered was the one to push her to dance with John Cena the previous night.

"Oh yeah, I may have been a little tipsy that night, but I think I saw you leave… with a certain…" He lowered his voice and leaned over to her. "Doctor of Thugonomics?" He questioned as he looked at her suspiciously.

She glared over at him and he smirked knowing the truth. "Did he tell you?" She asked him angrily.

"No, I said I saw you two leave the club!" Randy stated as he looked at his friend.

"There were too many people…" She told him as she pulled something up on her laptop.

"Yeah, let's just say I had my eye on you two all night…" Randy smirked.

"So you were trying to set us up?" Mackenzie questioned him.

"Me?" Randy asked looking around. "Never!" He smirked.

"It's your fault…" She smirked over at him as she typed something on her lap top.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked changing the subject.

"Working…" She told him as she heard her bagel pop up.

"I'll get that for you…" He stated as he walked over to the toaster.

"Thanks…" She smiled at him. He handed her the bagel as she continue to type on the laptop. "Do you have any new ideas for you and your father's angle?" She asked looking at the man across from her.

"Actually, my younger brother Nathan is going to be traveling with us, so I wanted to see if maybe, if Vince is OK with it, try and weasel him in, that way it seems more personal?" Randy asked as he looked over at the brunette.

"Hmm… that sounds like a good idea. Vince will be in the meeting with us today, so that sounds like it could work. I'll run it by him!" she smiled.

She put the cream cheese spread on her bagel and took a bite out of it. She noticed a certain reflection in her laptop, John Cena, had just walked in. She could see that he was looking at her from behind, and glared over at Randy who got up to greet him.

She did not want anything to do with him right now, she had to get away. When Randy had him occupied she grabbed her things and left the eating area of the lobby, she went straight towards the conference room and set up her things for the meeting, making a list of topics to be sure to cover.

She was the first person there, even though it was usual she was glad that she wasn't a real WWE Talent, because they were all taking a bus for the Raw taping that night. Meaning she would have had to face John Cena no matter what, before she really wanted to. She would be arriving there with Stephanie and Kaci right before the show would begin.

Stephanie was the next to come in with all of her things; she looked at Mackenzie and smiled. Soon the other writers filtered in and the meeting kicked off as soon as Vince and Shane entered the room.

The meeting went on as Vince took over, then Shane, and finally Stephanie. The writers all went over their ideas and soon it was time for Mackenzie to bring up her topics. She went over the things she'd written down, and didn't forget about Randy's request. Vince was a little skeptical at first, but then he agreed thinking it would be good for ratings to have a younger man around, and not only that another Orton.

The meeting ended about 2 ½ hours after it started. Everyone was already leaving the room or already gone, leaving Stephanie and Mackenzie. Stephanie knew something was wrong with her friend, she just knew it by looking at her. She walked over to the young brunette who was packing up her laptop.

"Hey Zie, you alright?" Stephanie asked her.

"Yeah Steph, I'm good… why?" She asked looking up at her boss and good friend.

"You just look a little out of it, that's all." Stephanie commented as she watched her best friend stop what she was doing and smile at her.

"I'm just recuperating from last night is all," Mackenzie stated as she swung her laptop bag over her shoulder.

"Alright, if you say so girl, you ready to go catch the plane?" She asked her best friend.

"Yeah I just have to tie up some loose ends, I didn't realize the meeting would get over this quickly, he usually has us in here for like 4 hours… going over EVERY detail…" Mackenzie stated as she looked over at her friend.

"I know, I guess he decided to go easy on us today…" Stephanie smiled as they exited the room. "I'll see you down here at 4 o'clock then?" She asked.

"Yep I'll be here!" Mackenzie nodded her head.

The two split up and went their different ways, Mackenzie needed to go work off some steam at the gym, and she knew the bus would be leaving for the next destination in about an hour, a little bit before they needed to be at the airport. She was hoping that she wouldn't see John or Randy for that matter, because John always seemed to appear when Randy was around.

She went to her room and put on a pair of black jogging pants and changed in to a red tank top. She walked down to the gym with her key card and cell phone and hopped on the treadmill. She looked around hoping not to see any of the WWE Superstars. She was relieved when she didn't see anyone she knew. She continued to do her normal thirty minute walk/jog on the treadmill, just as she was finishing up and was getting ready to leave the gym she saw Randy and John walk by, going towards the restaurant.

She hid to the side and waited for them to pass. She peaked out of the window and saw they were inside the restaurant; she snuck out of the gym and ran over to the elevator, quickly pressing the up button to get to her room. She remembered what happened after she entered this same elevator last night. She shook her thoughts as the doors opened, she could hear someone calling her name, she didn't want to turn around and yet again she didn't want to be rude.

It was that same voice, the one that always knew everything, that damned Randy Orton. She turned around, pressed the 'open' button on the door with a forced smile on her face as he and John ran up to her to get in the elevator with her.

"Thanks doll…" Randy stated as he and John rested against the opposite side of the elevator as her.

The silence in the elevator was deafening, the tension was thick, and the looks could kill from Mackenzie to Randy. Mackenzie shook her thoughts as her eyes slowly set on the other man in the elevator, than man she woke up next to this morning. He was looking down at his sneaker clad feet, trying not to pay much attention to her and she was grateful for that.

"So, this is probably the most awkward elevator ride ever…" Randy stated out of the blue.

Both John and Mackenzie looked over at him with a glare. He shut up right away and the doors opened to their floor. Mackenzie scurried out, Randy and John following her. John went to his room but Randy, Randy stopped in front of Mackenzie's room. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

"What do you want Randy?" She asked him.

"I want to know why in the world you're acting like this…" Randy stated. "You slept with him; you did the deed… big deal…" Randy stated as he looked at his friend.

"It is a big deal Randy, you don't know what I've been through, and you don't know my past as well as you think you do. I can not get involved with a wrestler again, I just can't…" She stated as she looked at him.

"Well if you'd let someone in once in awhile you'd realize that not everyone is going to hurt you Mack…" Randy stated as he leaned against the frame of the door.

"Everyone I've ever loved Randy, I've lost… I can't go through anymore pain… ok. I'm not going to set myself up again…" Mackenzie stated.

"Why don't you stop thinking negatively, and start thinking a little more positive?" Randy asked her. "You love me, the Legend Killer," He stated cockily, making her crack a small smile. "You love Stephanie and Paul, Shane and Marissa, and Vince and Linda McMahon… all or most wrestlers… and nothing bad has happened… think about this really Kenzie." Randy told her. "I know you better than most of the people around here…" Randy stated as he made her look at him.

"I know, but I'm scared…" She told him, she could feel tears start to well up in her eyes. "I just can't… it's too much for me…" She felt tears begin to fall down her face.

Randy hugged her closely. "Listen, I know you're going to need some time, but John likes you… he does…" Randy told her.

"He doesn't like me, why would he care about me? I'm just some horrible writer that he hates…" Mackenzie sniffled a little.

"Did he look like he didn't care in the elevator?" He asked her as he pulled her away at arms length. Her eyes glared down at the floor as if it had just bitten her. "How about this morning when he tried to make you stay with him?" Randy tried to reason with her.

"Randy… I…" She couldn't say anything she felt completely overwhelmed with everything that was happening. She knew why it was bothering her so much, but she just couldn't tell Randy about it, not right now.

He shushed her and pulled her in to another hug. "I know, you need some time…" Randy told her. "If you need someone to talk to you, you know I'm here for you Kenzie" Randy told her as he pulled away from her slowly.

"I know… thanks Randy… I'm sorry for being like this. It's just I've got a lot on my plate right now." She told him.

"I know… but I'm here when you're ready to talk about this ok?" Randy asked her.

She looked at him and forced a smile on to her face, "Thank you," she told him. Randy was just about to leave when she grabbed his arm, "Randy," She stated.

"Yeah Kenzie?" He asked her.

"Please don't say anything to anyone… I don't want anyone to know…" She said softly as she wiped the tears away form her face.

"Don't worry, my mouth is shut" He stated doing the lock and key motion over his mouth. She smiled and gave him one last hug before he left her room.

Mackenzie sat down on her bed, staring at her things on the bed. She knew she couldn't get involved with another wrestler; most of them were cheaters, liars and big pains in the asses. She had dated a TNA star for a short period of time while she and Kaci worked there for while. Vice had asked them to do him a favor and help them get started with some more intricate storylines. They were there for about 6 months about a year ago. That particular wrestler just dated her to get ahead in the game; he used her, and cheated on her numerous times. After that happened she swore off dating anyone in the entertainment business.

_Why must everything be so damn complicated? _She thought as she got her things together.

* * *

**Thank you for reading all! Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think by reviewing:)  
**


	9. Unhinged Love Chapter 9

**All Disclaimers and Ratings apply... in First Chapter.**

** Glad everyone is enjoying this, things are going to get interesting from here on out... you can "bank on it." Haha... couldn't help myself after the Raw this Monday:)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The next couple of weeks dragged on slowly. She tried her hardest to avoid any contact with John Cena outside of the show. She wouldn't talk nor would she even look him in the eye unless it had something to do with work or a segment.

John had tried to go up to her, but every time she saw him she would veer in the other direction, away from him. It was starting to really drive him crazy. He had tried to get Dave and Randy to get her to talk to him, or see if she would say anything about him, but anytime either of them brought him up she would glare at them and not talk to them.

It was about 3 weeks after that day, on a Raw taping, where John Cena was going to face Batista, so some of the Smackdown superstars were hanging around. John was going to have to come in to Mackenzie's office and try and sway her to get him in a match next week against Triple H for the title. She was dreading any time she had to do a segment with him, she had to act as if everything was fine, but it wasn't, not in her eyes.

"Kenzie… babe… what's up?" Randy asked as he watched her pass out scripts.

"Nothing Rand, just doing the same ol', what's up with you?" She asked as she handed a script to Paul Wight, The Big Show and smiled up at him.

"Not much, look Kenz, it's been 3 weeks… you've got to at least talk to him!" Randy stated as he looked at his close friend.

"No I don't… and I'm not going to!" Mackenzie defended herself.

"Kenz, c'mon babe, this is really killing him. I've never seen John like this before…" Randy told her as he stopped her from walking. "Look, I really think you should talk to him, it would be good for both of you."

"Good?" Mackenzie asked him. "Good would be if you and Dave would leave this alone! Just let me live my little pathetic life and go on with it… without JOHN CENA!" She stated as she huffed off.

Randy watched her angrily stomp away from him. He hated to push her, but he also hated to see his best friend miserable. He walked back to the locker room the Superstars from Smackdown were sharing and saw John waiting outside for him. John looked a little bit hopeful that is until he saw the look on Randy's face as he walked up to him.

"I'm guessing she blew you off again?" John asked his best friend. Randy nodded. "I just don't get this… we shared something that night… and it was great… but she wants to run away from it…" John stated.

"John you have to give her, her space… she's been through a lot… you can't just expect her to come running to you because you guys have had sex…one time… when you were both completely inebriated." Randy told him.

"Since when are you the expert on love?" John asked him with a sly smirk.

"I know a thing or two about love…" Randy stated. Randy thought for a second and then looked at his best friend. "Love?" Randy questioned.

"I didn't mean it like that Rand… its just that I like her, and I can't get her off of my mind…" John confided to him. "I don't know what it is… but I just… I feel like I just need her…"

"I think you need to take matters in to your own hands here bro…" Randy stated. "If she's not going to talk to you, you need to step up and talk to her."

"What are you talking about?" John asked as he leaned against the wall.

"You are going to have to take action if you want to talk to her… just think about it man…" Randy stated as he left John to think.

John slid down the wall and sat on the ground, his head in his hands. He wasn't sure what was going on with him, but he knew it had everything to do with one, Mackenzie Roddick. He sighed heavily as he leaned his head back on to the cold wall.

"You've got to think of something John…" John mumbled to himself. He sat there thinking for awhile, and it finally struck him. He would put his plan in to action next Monday night. He smiled to himself as he gathered himself up off of the ground and walked to his locker room.

_Later that Night._

"_It looks like John Cena never quits!" The King stated as he saw a muscular hand push open Mackenzie's office door. _

_The young brunette looked up and saw the Dr. of Thugonomics, he looked at her with a smile playing on his lips. She glared up at him and stood up._

"_What do you want NOW, Mr. Cena?" She asked him. Remembering 3 weeks ago at Vengeance when he kissed her, his visits started to increase and she shuddered at the thought._

"_I was just comin'ova here t'see if ya could hook ya man up with a match…" John stated with a sly grin._

"_I'm sorry, John but I didn't understand, could you speak English for once, please?" She asked him smirking at him._

"_Look honey, I don't got much time to spend here, I know you like looking at my fine ass, but lets get down to business…" He stated as he ran a hand down the side of her face and playfully tapped it with the palm of his hand._

"_First of all, do not call me Honey, I have a name, and you had better learn to use it Cena. Second of all I wouldn't be caught dead with you… so why don't you just cut the crap and tell me what the hell you want…" Mackenzie stated starting to get very annoyed._

"_I just wanted to see if you could work your favorite SuperStar into a match against, oh I don't know…. Triple H?" John stated as he smiled at her._

"_My favorite SuperStar, huh?" She asked looking over at him._

"_Yes ma'am…" John stated._

"_Triple H vs. Batista doesn't sound half bad…" She stated as she glared over at the man._

"_WHAT?" John yelled as he looked at her._

"_You did say my FAVORITE… right?" She commented raising an eyebrow at the man._

"_Ugh… you are so… grrr…" He stated as he looked at her evilly. _

"_I'm genius… I know!" She stated as she waved to him. "Goodbye John…" She smiled as she watched him leave her office._

_John was standing outside of her room and cursed as he stormed off._

Mackenzie felt her heart beat quicken at the thought of him touching her again. She pushed her feelings away and sat back down at her desk, continuing the work she was doing previously, new scripts she was working on with Stephanie and Kaci.

The week went by and the SmackDown show went on without a hitch, as usual. She was dreading having to see HIM again, she had spent most of her week with Stephanie working on the new storylines and twists for storylines for their superstars. She was trying to focus mainly on Batista and Randy since everything that had been happening with her and John.

She was sitting in her office shifting through all of the scripts to get them organized to hand them out. She wasted no time and started handing them out as soon as she stacked them in a neat pile. She was almost done when she came upon HIS script… she walked to his locker room and hoped to god he wasn't in there.

She knocked on the door, and after a few seconds of no response she walked in, she looked around and didn't see anyone so she walked over to his bag and placed the script on his gym bag. She heard the door shut and the deadbolt lock, she whipped around frightened at first, but then she saw HIM. Her frightened look was replaced by a cold one.

"Mack…" John started. She looked away from him.

"John I don't have time for this…" Mackenzie stated as she tried to walk to the door, he got in her way and held on to her shoulders.

"Mack, please, just hear me out…" John stated as he tried to look her in the eye.

"Hear you out?" She scoffed. "Look, ok we got drunk and slept together that does not mean that we have feelings for one another, at all. You dislike me and I dislike you." She stated as she looked at him coldly. She was trying to keep herself calm, she really wanted to melt in to the older man, let him hug her and kiss her, but she wasn't going to let her guard down. She couldn't be hurt again.

"Look Mackenzie, I don't want to use you. I want to be friends, and try and work this thing out between us…" John told her as he grabbed her gaze for a minute.

"I've heard that line one too many times Cena, just because you say those things doesn't mean that those are your intentions. I've been through too much shit to get where I am today, and I don't need some muscle head to ruin everything for me by bringing me down…" She stated as she shrugged his hands off of her shoulders.

"Is that what you think of me?" John asked her. "Just some muscle head wrestlers that's looking to skate by… do you honestly think I would be trying so hard to get you to talk to me so I can just use you?" He asked her.

This made her look down at the ground; he certainly did have a point. She shook her head slightly as she looked down.

"Exactly, I wouldn't waste all my time trying to get you to talk to me, hell even look at me if I was just going to throw it away over something stupid…" John stated as he looked at her.

"John, I really can not get involved with you, honestly. You may be a great guy but I just don't… I can't… I have to go…" She stuttered as she felt his hands brush her arms lightly. She brushed past him and went for the door.

Without thinking John grabbed her and pressed his lips against hers. At first she was shocked, and tried to get away but once John's hands moved over her slender body she fell in to his kiss. His right hand had moved to the back of her neck and his left to the small of her back pressing her into him, she found that her own hands had wrapped around his neck and she was enjoying the kiss, a little too much.

She pulled away from him and stared at him, without saying a word she left the room in a hurry. John looked at the door slowly closing and shook his head. If that didn't show her that he was in it for more than just a quick screw or a good storyline he didn't know what was going to work.

He sighed heavily to himself and picked up the script that she had left for him, he sat down and slowly went through it. He shook his head as he noticed that he wasn't scheduled to have a run in with her for about two weeks. He noticed that next week he would go to her office and she wouldn't be there.

She had already been planning on avoiding him; he bit his lip and rested his head against the wall. He didn't know what he was going to do now.

Once Mackenzie got back to her office she sat down in a huge heap. Her lips were still bright and pink from the electrifying kiss she had just shared with none other than John Cena. She put her hand up to her lips and rested her head against the back of the chair. She took in a deep breath and remembered she wouldn't have to see him for the next two weeks.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I hope you decide to review, as always I love to read reviews... they make me smile and make my fingers happy that they spent all that time typing for something... haha:)**


	10. Unhinged Love Chapter 10

**All disclaimers and ratings apply as usual...**

** This was a quick filler chapter... its kinda, eh... a little more insight but still not too much. **

**As always, read & review... **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

It was the next week on Raw; John hadn't seen or heard from Mackenzie since that night in his locker room. He knew she was avoiding him, and he knew he wouldn't see her for a few weeks. His role tonight was to go to her office, see she's not there, and have a hissy fit. He smirked as a stage hand came and got him to do his segment.

"Mr. Cena… they need you now…" The man stated. John noticed he was probably knew, none of the stagehands called him, Mr. Cena. He shrugged his shoulders and went to his cue spot.

"_Oh god, here goes Cena again, can't he get a clue, Mackenzie doesn't want anything to do with him!" Joe E. Styles stated as he watched what was going on._

"_This kid doesn't take hints very well at all!" The King stated as they watched John enter a room._

_He pushed the door open and looked around the room. He saw a pretty, petite blond sitting at a desk and noticed that Mackenzie wasn't in the room. He let himself in and approached the blonde._

"_Where's Mackenzie?" He asked her._

"_She's not here…" Kaci told him as she looked up at him quite frightened._

"_I see that blondie, so where is she?" He questioned further._

"_No, I mean she's not here… she's in Greenwich, getting ready for her two week stint with Smackdown!" Kaci told him._

"_What do you mean two weeks with Smackdown?" John asked again._

"_She and Stephanie decided they were going to focus a little more on Smackdown for the next couple of weeks, so neither or them will be around on Raw, for about two weeks…" Kaci informed the man._

"_Grrr… this is outrageous!" John growled as he left the office in a huge huff._

John calmed himself down and realized that this was going to be the longest two weeks, ever. He sighed to himself heavily as he opened his locker room door and looked around, he turned on the TV to finish watched Raw, and he had a match that night against Edge. He sat ready for his match not wanting to really talk to anyone, he'd already put himself in a bad mood, so he was ready to fight.

The next night at the Smackdown taping Mackenzie looked around at all the almost unfamiliar faces. She didn't know half of the people there because she spent so much time on the Raw set. She seemed a little out of the loop here. She walked to her and Stephanie's office for the night and sat down at her computer.

She looked around and sighed to herself, the Raw branch seemed more eventful backstage, most of the girls were there and she would have someone to talk to other than guys and Stephanie. Not that she minded spending a lot of time with Steph, she loved Steph like her own sister, but sometimes she needed a little change.

"Hey Mack, why don't you go get something to eat, you look a little pale…" Stephanie stated as she looked over at her friend.

"I think I just might, thanks Steph…" She stated as she left her desk and went to catering.

She walked to catering and spotted Dave and Randy sitting and eating, they waved her over and she smiled shortly. She grabbed some food and joined them. They started chatting up and Randy noticed she seemed to be in her own little world.

"Hey Kenzie… where are you?" Randy asked waving a hand in front of her face.

"I'm here… sorry…" She stated as she shook her thoughts. She couldn't help but think of the one person she had been trying to forget.

"What's on your mind there short stuff?" Dave asked as he stretched out comfortably.

"Nothing, it's just very different here…" She stated. "I don't know half of these people…" She smirked as she saw some unfamiliar faces walk by; obviously wrestlers because of their attire.

"Yeah well you don't spend much time here Mack…" Randy laughed slightly. "The only time Dave & I see you is when we come to Raw…" He stated. "Or we have a PPV…"

"I know… I'm sorry… but it's been very hectic with all this going on with John on screen and everything… Vince wants me to start being able to take bumps and things and I'm not sure I want to get that involved." She stated.

"I know we just like messing with ya… so how are things with you and John?" Randy asked.

"Randy… please…" She stated as she held the bridge of her nose. "I've got enough on my mind without worrying about him…" She stated.

"We know you hate to hear it, but you really need to just get over it and talk to him…" Dave stated as he got up from his seat. "I've got to go to the trainer… I'll see you guys later…" He smiled and gave Mackenzie's head a pat.

"Later Dave…" They both called after him.

Randy looked over at his close friend, "I know what he did…" Randy stated.

"Of course you do, that stupid boy can't keep anything to himself…" She stated as she rolled her eyes.

"I think you're trying to push those feelings you have away… and that's not a good thing Mackenzie…" Randy told her as he leaned forward. "You can't hide it forever…"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She told him as she glanced away from his stare.

"Yes you do, and that's why you're avoiding eye contact. You know I can read you like a book." Randy stated.

"Look, Randy I've been through a lot… I've had people use me to get what they want and I can do that again. I can't put myself in a situation that could make me very vulnerable. I like to have control and if I let myself like him, then I'm losing part of that control…" She told him.

"Kenzie, come on. How do you expect to get married one day? And have a family? You have to let yourself be vulnerable sometimes… vulnerable to love" Randy told her.

Mackenzie looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you become an expert on love?" She asked him.

"You sound just like John…" Randy sighed. "Look… John really… really has something for you whether its like or love… I don't know. But what I do know…" Randy stated as he lowered his voice to where she could only hear him. "I know he is not in this to use you… or to hurt you" Randy stated.

"Randy, you don't know how many times I've heard that. So many…" She stated as she looked over at him. "I want to believe it, but I just… I dunno…" She stated as she looked away. "It's so hard for me to let me guard down after all that has happened to me, not only in the past six years, but even before then. With only having my Aunt as family… its hard to know what love is when your father kills himself and your mother dies of cancer… it's hard… so hard…" She stated as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Come on…" he helped her up and walked with her to her office. Stephanie wasn't in there when they got in there and Randy sat down next to her. "What really is the reason behind all of this?" Randy asked.

She sighed and knew it was time to tell Randy what had trigged this besides her family, the one person. She looked over at him.

"When Vince had Kaci and I go over to TNA to help out for 6 months, she was seeing AJ Styles off and on and what not. Well one of the guys there that I thought was _so_ cute. And well I thought he was seeing me the same way, and we started dating." She stated as she looked down at her hands. "At first things were good, we'd go out blah, blah, and then a few weeks later it was different. He was persuading me to put him in storylines, and just completely trying to control what was going to happen for HIM. He didn't care about me, and if I didn't give him what he wanted he would degrade me. He would tell all his buddies about how well I do certain things, and next thing I know I've got several wrestlers coming up to me asking for storylines or asking for other things."

"What kind of guy would do that?" Randy asked. "Who was it?" He asked almost fuming. She looked at him and shook her head.

"TNA got rid of him after I filed a sexual harassment suit against him, even though he tried to persuade them out of that because we were 'dating', when Vince heard about this he immediately had me and Kaci come back to WWE." She stated.

"Wow, Kenz I'm so sorry that happened to you… why would anyone want to do that to such a smart and intelligent woman?" He asked out loud.

"Eh, it's ok… but seriously that just made me very if-y about dating wrestlers." She told him as she bit her lip.

"Trust me Kenzie, I've known John for a long time, and he's not like that. You have to just let your guard down and let yourself fall…." Randy stated.

Stephanie opened the door and saw the two talking intensely, she felt somewhat embarrassed for walking in on them, but not as much since it was her office to. She smiled at them and excused herself to her desk.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." She stated as she looked at the two.

"It's alright Steph, it wasn't anything important!" Mackenzie forced a smile on her face to her best friend.

"Yeah, I was just leaving… I've got a match to prepare for… and thank you so much for that match tonight…" he stated smiling at both of them.

"Hey you earned it Orton…" Steph stated with a smile on her face.

After Randy left Stephanie looked over at Mackenzie, she could tell she looked really exhausted. She went over to her best friend and smiled as she rubbed her back.

"Why don't you take some time off, you are always working…." Stephanie stated as she looked down at her with bright blue eyes.

"I can't there is too much to do…" Mackenzie stated as she looked around at the heaps of work on her desk.

"Fine, but promise me you'll take some time off soon…" Stephanie stated as she looked at her. "If I need help I know you, you work on your vacation…" She stated with a sly grin. "I think you miss Boston too much…" She commented as she got up and went to her desk.

"I do miss my little apartment…" She stated with a heavy sigh.

"I'm telling you, after the next couple of weeks you should take a week off, kick your feet up and relax…" Stephanie told her.

"Maybe you're right…" She stated as she looked at her best friend who had a knowing smile on her face.

* * *

**Next chapters get more interesting... I've been very busy at work and with school, so bare with me:)**

** Thanks for all of those who are reading and reviewing always a great pleasure:)  
**


	11. Unhinged Love Chapter 11

**All previous Disclaimers and Ratings apply...**

Thank you all for being patient! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 11 **

Mackenzie sat at her desk starring at her computer screen; she logged on to the internet and booked herself a flight home to Boston. She still had to call Vince and make sure it was ok for her to leave for the week, but she knew he'd let her, she was always working and never took time off. She picked up her phone and dialed Vince's number, a few rings and he answers.

"Hey Vince…" Mackenzie smiled.

"Mackenzie, what's up?" Vince asked.

"Vince I was hoping that I could request some time off, maybe for this next week?" She asked hopeful.

"Of course, that's not a problem, I'll just put Kaci and Steph on Raw duty and find someone to cover Smackdown, not a problem. You go home and relax, you could use a few days off!" Vince stated as he smiled to himself.

"Thanks! I appreciate I'll be back in 6 days then, in time for Unforgiven." She stated as she started to close down her laptop after finishing her ticket request.

"I'll see you there…" He smiled as he hung up the phone.

Mackenzie gathered up her things, putting them in the appropriate bag as she double checked to make sure she got everything. She had scheduled her flight for later that afternoon but she was hungry. She was exiting her room when she saw Randy coming down her way with Dave, they both looked at her and smiled.

"Where you off too?" Randy asked.

"Going home for the week… decided I needed some free time to myself…" She stated with a smile.

"Oh yeah? When's your flight?" Dave asked her.

"Later tonight, I was gonna go grab something to eat, I'm craving tacos… so I'm thinking Taco Bell…" She laughed slightly.

"Fast food?" Randy asked. "You hardly ever eat fast food…"

"I know, but it sounds good… so I think I'm going to go there, you want to join me?" She asked as she looked down at her luggage.

"Sure…" Dave laughed as he grabbed her huge duffle.

"Awe, you're so sweet!" She stated as she and Randy followed him down stairs.

She popped the trunk on her rental car and Dave put her duffle bag in the trunk followed by her carryon. She watched as they climbed in to a Ford Explorer a few cars down and drove off towards the airport, she pulled into a taco bell not far from it and got out of her rental. Dave and Randy pulled in behind her and she went inside with the two muscular wrestlers.

"What do you want?" Randy asked. "Lunch is on me…" He smiled at her.

"Hmm… I'll take a number 8, crunchy with a Pepsi… and a side of nachos and cheese…" She stated as she looked up at the menu.

"Alright, someone is hungry…" he laughed as he looked at Dave. "What are you getting?" He asked.

Dave told him what he wanted and Randy ordered for the three of them and paid for the food. A few minutes later the food came out and the three started to eat and talk about Unforgiven coming up that next weekend for Raw. Mackenzie sighed as she remembered what was going to happen that night; John was going to have to kiss her… again. They were going to start liking each other, all Stephanie and Vince's idea.

"Ok, I'm full now…" She stated as she poked out her belly and rubbed it subconsciously.

"You should be you inhaled those tacos down faster than Dave!" Randy stated with a smirk.

"Shut up! I was hungry!" she stated as she laughed at him.

"Yeah, yeah… I love you to Kenzie!" Randy smiled at her.

"Man, she did eat a lot…" Dave stated as he looked down at his half eaten crunch wrap, it was his second and he was already getting full. "I can't even finish this…" he stated as he pushed the taco away.

"You wuss…" Mackenzie smiled as she teased him.

"Whatever Mack, you're just getting a little chunky… need some extra food for that big ol' stomach of yours!" Dave

"Dave!" She shouted as she slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Owe, you hit hard… you should become a wrestler…" Dave stated as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Shut up, I don't want to be some man's eye candy… please it's bad enough as it is now…" Mackenzie stated as she looked over at Dave and then glanced at Randy who was laughing.

"You're already men's eye candy… how do you think we survive in the back, you and Kaci are the best looking writers they have…" Randy stated. "And now you're little story line with John… you're definitely his eye candy." Randy smirked.

"Can we have ONE conversation that does not have anything to do with John Cena?" She asked as she glared over at him.

"What? I was just saying!" Randy stated as he looked over at her.

"Oh you… you are bad… you need to stop!" Mackenzie stated as she pointed at him with a smug look on her face.

"I told you, I didn't do anything, and you can't prove it…" Randy smiled slightly as he looked over at her slyly.

"Oh I will find out what you're up to Orton… don't worry… even if I have to wrestle it out of Dave!" She stated as she looked over at the larger man.

"What?" Dave asked. "Dave knows nothing!" He stated innocently.

"Trust me, Dave doesn't know… and neither will you…" Randy smirked as he looked at his watch. "Hmm… shouldn't you be leaving for Boston soon?" Randy asked looking over at her.

"Shit! You guys suck! If I miss my plane you are so dead!" She stated as she got up. "I love ya guys… but I've got to jet… I'll call you when I get to Boston!" She stated as she ran out of the Taco Bell.

She made her flight and sat quietly listening to her iPod Nano that she had splurged and bought for herself. Before she knew it she was home in Boston, she called a taxi and had them pick her up. When she arrived to her condo she smiled to herself. It had been a few months since she had last been there and she opened the door to see everything the exact same.

"Home sweet, home…" She smiled to herself as she put her duffle bag in the laundry room and set her keys down in the dish by the door.

She walked in to the kitchen and looked for something to eat. She didn't have anything so she decided she'd order some food later. There were several messages on her machine and she smiled to herself as she went to listen to them. Several from fans, a couple from her Aunt, and one from her ex-boyfriend, she rolled her eyes as she deleted all the messages and pulled out her laptop from her carryon. She set it up on the bar and hooked it up. She needed to submit a few things to Vince before she got too comfortable on her small vacation. She finished up a few reports for him and emailed them.

After about an hour of work she decided she needed to wash her clothes from her trip. She walked in to the laundry area and separated her clothes, she started a load and walked in to the living room, she decided it was probably time to call Randy and Dave and let them know she was home.

She picked up her cell phone and dialed Randy's cell phone number. She waited for Randy to pick up, but he didn't, she sighed as she waited for his hysterical voicemail to end. "Hey Rand, it's Kenzie… just wanted to let you know I made it home safe. I guess I'll talk to you later hun, bye bye…" She left him a message and then dialed another number, again she got a voicemail. "Hey Dave, I guess wherever you are you're with that freak of a Legend Killer… but just wanted to tell you boys I'm safe and sound at home. No worries… I'll talk to ya later… bye!" She hung up and decided to call her aunt.

"Hello?" A voice from the other line came.

"Aunt Lacey, it's Mack…" She stated as she waited for her Aunt's response.

"Mackenzie!" Her aunt said excitedly. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good… just got home actually, I've taken the next couple of days off… work was stressing me out… I think I'm catching a cold or something. I haven't felt very good the last week or so…" Mackenzie stated as she flipped through the channels.

She continued talking to her Aunt for about an hour before she let her go. She felt her stomach rumble as she went to grab her phone once more to order some food but she was interrupted by the phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID and didn't recognize the number, but it was a Boston area code. She bit her lip and then answered it.

"Hello?" She questioned.

"Mackenzie?" She heard a familiar voice ask.

"What do you want?" She asked annoyed.

"Look, I'm home for the week until Unforgiven and I was just wondering if maybe you'd want to go out to dinner with me, or we could hang out or something, talk about this…" The voice stated.

She wanted to say 'No' and for him to never call her back but she sighed heavily, she wouldn't mind seeing him again, she hadn't seen him in about 2 ½ weeks and strangely enough she kind of missed him antagonizing her.

"Ok, I was just about to order some pizza…" She stated as she bit her lip. "Do you want to come over?" She asked him.

"Sure, I'd love to…" he stated as he smiled to himself.

She told him how to get to her house from his and he wrote down the directions. She asked him what kind of pizza he'd like so she can order it so it'd be arriving when he would be. She smiled as she wrote down what kind he liked and hung up with him.

"Meat Lovers…" She laughed as she looked at what she wrote down. "I guess we're two peas in a pod…" With that she waited about 15 minutes to call the pizza place and put in their order.

About 30 minutes later there was a knock at her front door. She went to get the door but stopped in front of the mirror hanging above her desk, she fixed her hair slightly and went to the door, she opened it slowly as she looked at the man standing behind it. He was standing with his hands behind his back with a big smile on his face.

"Come on in Cena…" She smiled as she moved out of the way.

"Thanks for inviting me over." He stated as he walked in to her home.

"I'm kinda glad to see you…" She stated with a slight smile as she was about to close the door.

"Miss!" A young male voice called out as she was about to close the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Mackenzie laughed as she looked at the pizza delivery boy. She grabbed her purse and pulled out a twenty. She handed it to him and took the pizza from him. "Thank you!" she smiled at him.

"No, thank you!" The kid stated as he went back to his car.

"Food! I'm so hungry!" She stated as she shut the door and turned back to John who was standing behind her.

"I'm pretty hungry too…" he stated as he rubbed his stomach.

She grabbed a couple of plates and two sodas and sat down at the bar across from him. She opened the box of Meat Lovers pizza and they both dug in.

"So you're glad to see me then?" John asked as he finished off his second slice of pizza.

"Yeah, it was boring over on Smackdown!" She stated.

"Boring? So I'm entertaining then?" John asked with a smile.

"Something like that, besides…" She thought about what she was about to say and stopped herself. She looked down at her third slice of pizza and blushed slightly.

"Besides?" John pressed.

"Nothing…" She stated as she stuff the pizza in her mouth.

"No, it was something… what were you going to say?" John asked her.

She was defeated he wasn't going to drop the subject; he looked at her his blue eyes urging her to tell him what she was going to say. "I was going to say, besides half the guys on Smackdown are married, taken or ugly…" She stated as her cheeks began to burn with embarrassment.

John couldn't help but smile at this comment; he bit into his pizza and watched her turn bright red. He put his pizza back down and wiped his hands on a napkin. He finished chewing and looked at he again, she was still bright red.

"If it makes you feel any better, it wasn't any fun during the 2 ½ weeks you decided to stay over on Smackdown. All the girls there are skanky or taken…" His smile widened as she turned even redder.

"No you're just making me look like a tomato… thanks…" She stated as she calmed down and took a sip of her soda.

" I would never!" John remarked as he continued to eat his piece of pizza.

They talked a little more and continued to eat. She sat back in her chair and took another sip of her soda.

"I'm full…" She declared.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you eat that much before… you ate as much as I did!" John stated as he looked at the 2 or 3 slices left of the large pizza.

"I was hungry; I hadn't eaten since I left Georgia…." She told him as she got up to take care of the dishes.

"I'm just picking on you!" He stated as he took his plate over to her. "Where's your zip lock bags?" He asked looking over at the pizza.

"Over there… I think…" She laughed as she held up her hand in the direction of the refrigerator.

"You think?" John asked with a laugh.

"I haven't been home in like 4 months maybe more… I don't remember where I put things!" She proclaimed.

"I'll find them…" John stated as he pulled out the drawers. He finally found it and took out a bag and put the left over pizza in the bag.

"That's gonna be my midnight snack!" She stated as she finished up the dishes.

"So what do we do now?" John asked as he got closer to Mackenzie.

"Umm… I've got some new movies that I haven't watched yet… you wanna stick around and watch'em with me?" She offered. She mentally kicked herself, she wanted oh so bad for him to stay, but at the same time she didn't want to let herself down.

"I'd be more than happy too…" He smiled at her as she lead him in to the living room. "What'cha got?" He asked as he looked at her pile of DVD's.

"I've got quite a bit. I never have time to watch them…" She stated with a laugh. She took a seat in her favorite spot and he sat on the other side of the sofa, the DVD's were stacked between the two of them. "I can go for anything right now… so you pick!" She stated as she smiled over at him.

"Alright, you in the mood for a scary movie?" He asked her.

"I'm in the mood for anything…" She stated as she stared over at him.

He was wearing one of his Chain Gang t-shirts with a pair of black track pants that hung loosely on him. But the t-shirt, was tight, it fit him perfectly, she could see his muscles protruding from behind the shirt, she shook her thoughts before he caught her staring at him. She looked up to meet a pair of baby blue eyes that had a playful glint in them. He had caught her, red handed. He picked up a movie and handed it to her.

"House of Wax?" She asked with a smirk. "So you do have a thing for blondes then?" She asked as she looked at Paris Hilton on the back cover.

"No, actually I think Elisha Cuthbert is hot as a brunette…" He remarked. "I'm not big on blondes…"

"I see…" She stated as she went to the DVD player and popped it in.

John got up and turned off the lights, making it very dark in the living room. When he sat back down he sat closer to her. She looked over at him with a sly grin as she directed her attention back to the TV.

Half way through the movie she screamed out loud at the gruesome sight of Elisha Cuthbert's finger being cut off. She jumped closer to John and peeked through her fingers.

"Eww…" She shuddered as she heard him laugh. "That's not funny, that's makes me cringe!" She hit him playfully.

After to movie was over John found himself holding on to a disgusted and somewhat startled Mackenzie. He looked down at her and saw she was opening her eyes as the final credits rolled. She pulled away from him slowly and looked up at him.

"You're never picking the movie again!" She stated as she sat up.

"So we're doing this again then?" John asked as he looked over at her.

"Maybe…" She stated with a sly smile.

"Hmm… I think I'd rather take a maybe rather than a No…" He got off the couch and looked at his watch it was almost midnight. "Wow, it's late…" he stated as he looked over at her.

"Oh god… I didn't even realize the time…" She stated as she glanced up at the clock on the wall.

"I'd better get going; my dogs are probably going crazy…" John stated as he got up and walked towards the door.

"Alright," She got off the couch as well and walked him over to the door.

"Thanks again for inviting me over…" he smiled down at her.

"I'm actually glad you called… or my night would have ended earlier…" She smiled as she looked up at him.

"See I'm not that bad…" He stated as he leaned against the door frame.

"I never said you were…" She smirked as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, but I acted like an ass… and I'm sorry about that… I shouldn't have acted that way…" John commented as he pulled out his car keys.

"It's alright, I guess I should have let you apologize earlier, but I'm just a very stubborn person…" She laughed thinking about her conversation with Randy. _Just go with the flow Mack, you can't have control over everything that happens! _She told herself as he leaned down a little further to her. She closed her eyes and before she knew it his lips lightly brushed hers. They lingered there for a few more seconds as they pulled away from each other.

Her eyes slowly opened and looked up at him, he was surprised she didn't reject him and was happy she didn't. She watched him closely as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"If you're not doing anything tomorrow… do you want to go out?" John asked her taking her completely off guard. "I'll take you to go see a better movie?" He asked as he watched her shocked expression.

"After all the shit I put you through these last 3 or so months you want to go out with me?" She asked him.

"I didn't chase you around for nothing…" He stated with a sly smirk.

"Uh, yeah I'd love to go out with you tomorrow…" she stated with a smile on her face.

"Good… then I'll pick ya up around 8?" He asked her.

"Ok, sounds like a plan to me…" She smiled as she watched him walk out the door. "Goodnight John…" She smiled as she watched him get in to his car.

"Good night Mack…" He smiled back as he drove off.

Mackenzie closed the door and leaned against it, she couldn't believe she just agreed to go on a date with John Cena. The one man she had been trying to avoid for the last 2 ½ weeks. She bit her lip and slid down the door and sat on the floor.

"What am I getting myself in to?" She asked herself.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please remember to review, it always makes my day... really... :)  
Let me know what you think... it certainly gets more interesting after this point!  
**


	12. Unhinged Love Chapter 12

**Sorry it took so long to post, my computer and didn't like each other there for a couple of days. Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy:) :)**

** Please remember to READ & REVIEW!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

Mackenzie looked at herself in the mirror, it was the second day of her mini-vacation and the day after John had come over and asked her out on a date. She had spent most of the morning shopping for a little bit of food for her empty fridge, and going to see her Aunt for a few hours as well. She had gotten back home around 5 and decided to take a shower and then start getting ready. She wasn't sure where they were going, so she didn't want to dress up too much, and at the same time she didn't want to look like she was going to work or going to casual either. She picked out a jean skirt that fell about mid-thigh on her, a black lacey top and a pair of black sandals. She took her favorite hair gel and scrunched her hair up making crazy curls all over. She applied some light make up and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I haven't been on a date in forever…" She stated as she looked at her reflection.

She heard her phone ringing and ran to answer it. Out of breath she clicked on her cell phone and answered quickly.

"Oh, hey Randy!" She smiled as she plopped down on the couch.

"You sound like you're in a hurry…" Randy smirked to himself as he leaned back against a locker.

"I was in the other room, getting ready…" She stated.

"For?" Randy asked.

"Like you don't know…" She stated smirking.

"Know what?" Randy asked thoroughly confused.

"You mean you really don't know?" She asked him.

"Know what?" Randy asked again.

"That I'm going out with John tonight?" She stated waiting for his reaction.

"What?" Randy asked surprised.

"I'm going out on a date, with John… as in Cena…" She laughed slightly at his surprised tone.

"You, as in Mackenzie Roddick, is going out with him, as in Jonathan Cena?" Randy asked completely stunned.

"That's what I said Orton…" She laughed.

"How?" Randy asked. "When?" He was completely confused. "You wouldn't even talk to him, much less look at the man for about oh 3 weeks straight and now you're going out with him?" Randy asked.

"Well he came over, we ate and watched a movie, he asked me out and I said yes…" She stated with a permanent smile on her face.

"Ok, this is just too weird… did he drug you?" Randy asked as he eyed the man who had just walked in.

"What's weird?" She heard a voice in the background.

"Kenzie is going on a date with John…" Randy stated to whomever it was who had entered his locker room.

"What?" She heard the voice again.

"Who is that?" She asked.

"Dave…" Randy stated simply. "Well I guess I'll let you go… get all nice an' purty for the Dr. of Thugonomics." Randy stated, his southern accent coming out.

"Whatever, tell Dave I said hi… I'll talk to you guys later." She stated as she hung up her phone. She ran back in to her room and made sure she looked ok. She grabbed her black purse and walked back in to the living room. She looked at the clock, it was almost 8 o'clock. She felt butterflies in her stomach and her face became red as she heard a knock on the door. Getting up slowly she walked over to the door and opened it. There stood a very handsome looking John Cena. Mackenzie smiled as she took in the sight of him in something that wasn't jeans, a t-shirt or a hoodie. He was wearing back jeans and a button up baby blue shirt. She smiled as he looked her over, his hands were behind his back and a smile plastered on his handsome face. She smiled as he revealed what was behind his back, a bouquet of wild flowers. She smiled as she took them from him.

"John, they're beautiful…" She smiled as she let him come in.

"Beautiful flowers, for a beautiful lady…" He stated as he watched her go in to the kitchen and get a vase to put the flowers in.

"You are too cute…" She smiled as she filled the vase with water.

"You look great…" John stated as he watched her walk around in the short, but not too short skirt.

"You too… I've never seen you this dressed up before…" She smiled brightly as she put the flowers in the water and set them on her table.

"You ready?" he asked her.

"Definitely…" She smiled as she took his extended hand and they left the condo. She locked it up and walked out to his SUV. She climbed in and waited for him to tell her where they were going.

"So…" She stated as she looked over at him. He had just pulled out of her driveway and was driving off in the opposite direction.

"You want to know where we're going?" John asked. She smiled and nodded waiting for an answer. "Too bad, it's a surprise…" John stated with a smirk on his face.

"That is so not fair…" She scoffed.

"Life isn't fair babe… trust me… you'll like it…" He smiled over at her as he continued to drive.

Mackenzie looked over at him; he just smiled at her and kept on driving. She sighed giving up and sitting back in her seat. She felt a bit uncomfortable at first, but as soon as she saw that smile of his all of her worry and uncertainty just went away. John pulled up to an empty parking lot and Mackenzie looked at him oddly.

"What are we doing here?" She asked him a little concerned as he walked over to her side of the car and opened the door.

"Come on…" He stated as he opened her door. She sat there. "C'mon Mack, Get out…" He stated with a slight laugh.

She slid out of the car and stood next to him, she watched him carefully as he went to the back of the SUV and poked his head around the side of the car to look at her. He smiled at her mischievously as she looked around, he wasn't sure if she was scared or worried.

"Go ahead down that way, I'll catch up in a minute…" He stated as he nodded towards the hill that was about 20 feet away.

"Ok…" she stated as she started to walk over to the hill.

When she got to the top of the hill she looked around and saw a huge movie screen below her, she smiled slightly as she saw all the cars parked around the screen. She looked back and saw John coming her way with a few bags and a blanket. He stopped in front of her and she took the blanket from him, spreading it out on the hill top. John kneeled down and she did as well watching him open up the bags revealing a lot of take out.

"I've heard how you are an Italian lover, and since I am Italian I figured this would be perfect." John stated as he revealed freshly made Lasagna and other Italian dishes. Her smile grew as he took out several plates, napkins and utensils. "But there's more… hold on one second…" He smiled as he ran back to the SUV.

Mackenzie looked up and saw the stars in the sky, they just seemed to make this night even more special. It was her first date in about almost 2 years, she was eating her favorite food and from what she could see this man was truly in to her. She looked over and saw the previews starting for the movie.

"John hurry up, you're going to miss the movie if you keep on gallivanting!" She yelled over to him.

John smiled as he came back to her, a large cooler in hand. He sat down across from her and opened the cooler showing off two wine glasses and a white wine. John poured both of them a glass and she looked at him with a huge smile on her face.

"This is…" She started as she looked at him. "probably the best date I've ever gone on…" She smiled as she took a sip of the white wine.

"I decided I'd show you a different side of John Cena tonight…" He stated as he smiled. "So what do you want to try first?" he asked looking at the food in front of them.

"That lasagna looks really good…" She smiled as he scooped up a piece of the lasagna and put it in front of her. "So what movie are we seeing?" She asked looking out over the cars to the huge screen.

"Oh you'll see…" John stated as he took a bite of his lasagna.

The two continued to talk until the movie started, she was impressed, it wasn't a macho movie, it wasn't a girlie movie, it was a very good movie that she had wanted to see, Four Brothers. She smiled and continued to eat and drink, making conversation with John. Half way through the movie they were both done eating and she scooted over closer to him, the night was getting a bit chilly and she figured he was a big strong man, he could keep her warm. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer as they finished watching the movie.

After the movie ended John turned to see her with a few stray tears on her cheeks. John laughed as he wiped them away, she laughed at herself and slugged him in the arm.

"It was sad man… Jack was hot… why did he have to die?" She asked as she looked at him with a sad look on her face.

"Oh Jack's hot huh?" He asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he's hot… you were drooling over Sofi the whole movie… so hush…" She smirked as she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Uh huh… sure…" He laughed as he got up, helping her up as well.

They both picked up the trash and threw it away at a nearby trash can, John helped her in to the car and she smiled over at him as they drove back to her place. John parked in front of her condo and looked over at her. She turned in her seat to see him staring at her, she blushed.

"I had a great time…" She told him softly.

"Me too…" John smiled. He got out of the car and walked over to her side and helped her out. He walked her up to her front door and she took out her keys. John moved closer to her and leaned down. She smiled up at him and their lips met briefly, he was the first to pull away. "So, do you think you'd want to go out again?" John asked her with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Definitely…" She smiled as she looked up at him. His blue eyes sparkled in the lighting. "I really had a great time…" She stated.

"I'll call you tomorrow then?" He asked as she unlocked her door.

"I'll be waiting…" She smiled as she watched him walk back to his SUV. She watched him drive away and walked inside her home. She kicked off her shoes and put her things down, locking the door behind her.

She dragged herself up stairs, got her self ready for bed, and thought about the next week. She hadn't thought things were going to go this great, but they did. He didn't try to make a move on her too soon, and even the move he did make wasn't fast at all. She smiled to herself as she laid alone in her bed. She decided that maybe he was genuine. Maybe he did really like her, and want to be with her.

_But John… John could have any girl in the world… why me? _She thought to herself as she turned the fan on and got comfortable on her side.

She didn't think much more in to it as she drifted off to sleep. She woke up the next morning feeling very antsy. She wanted to see John again, she got out of bed and headed to her bathroom, she brushed her teeth and brushed her hair up in to a messy bun. She ran out in to the kitchen and looked for something to eat. Seeing her newly bought bagels and cream cheese she decided that's what she wanted. She put her bagels in the toaster and waited for them to finish.

As she was waiting she hear her cell phone ringing, jumping up quickly she ran to her purse on the table where she had left it the previous night. Her stomach began to flutter as she answered the phone. John asked her if she wanted to go out for lunch and maybe do something afterwards. She agreed and ate her bagel, she was going to meet him at his house at around 1 to go to lunch. She heard her bagel finish and went back to get it. She looked at it and decided she wanted jelly and cream cheese on her bagel.

She shrugged to herself and sat down in the living room eating her bagel. At noon she got up and went to go get dressed. She put on a pair of ripped up jeans and a baby blue tank top. She kept her hair pulled back and got in her car she drove off to John's house getting there a little past 1. John stood outside playing with one of his dogs.

"Hey…" She smiled as she got out of her car.

"Hey there beautiful…" He smiled as he walked over to her and gave her a tight hug.

"Who's this guy?" She asked kneeling down to pet the German shepherd he was playing with.

"This is Ace…" He stated as he looked down at his dog.

"Hi Ace…" She started to pet his belly and he started lick her. "What do you do with him when you're away?" She asked him.

"One of my brothers comes and feeds the dogs while I'm gone…" John stated with a smile on his face.

She stood back up, "So where are we going for lunch?" She asked him.

"Where ever you want…" He told her.

"I've been having a craving for tacos since I left to come here… so…" She looked at him with a hopeful smile.

"There's a Taco Bell not to far from here, lets go grab some and we'll take the dogs to the park?" He asked her.

"Sounds like a plan to me…" She smiled as he went inside to get his other dog. "Alright so who's this?"

"This is Duce…" He stated as he pat the huge head of the other German shepherd.

"How… appropriate…" She laughed as John walked over to the SUV. He had two leashes in his hand and he hit the back seat.

"C'mon boys, load up…" John stated as he watched the two dogs jump up in to the SUV.

They stopped at Taco Bell, and went through the drive thru and John drove off to the dog park he usually took the dogs to. He took them out of the car on their leashes and when he and Mackenzie found a good spot he let them go and took out a tennis ball, he through it out in to the empty park and watched the dogs run to get it.

"They are so cute…" Mackenzie smiled as she took a bite out of her taco.

"I know, I've had them since they were puppies. When I got hurt and was out for 8 months I got them, because I was home a lot more then I was when I was working. That was two years ago, they've gotten huge since then." John smiled as Duce brought him the ball back. John launched the ball out and Ace got it, but Duce fought him for it.

"I had a dog for a long time, but my Aunt keeps her I'm never home anymore so she's better off…" Mackenzie stated as Ace came back with the ball.

They laughed, talked and ate their lunch. After they were finished John went to the truck and got out a Frisbee. They played with the dogs for about an hour or so and it started to get dark out. John had the dogs load up and brought Mackenzie back to his house. The dogs ran in to the house and Mackenzie walked in to John's house.

It wasn't huge like she expected, Randy's was huge she'd been there before when he was injured, and Dave's was pretty massive as well. John's wasn't anything over the top. A simple one story house, it was big, but something any other family could have.

"You ok?" John asked as he hung the leashes up.

"Yeah, I just I don't know…I was kinda expecting a massive mansion when I walked in…" She stated with a laugh.

"Ah, you've been to Randy's house huh?" John asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," She stated embarrassed.

"That's alright, I'm a little more modest then the Legend Killer, besides it's just me here… so I don't need anything too extravagant and I'm hardly ever here…" he smiled as he lead her in to the living room. "Now the living room and game room are a different story, not so modest…" He laughed.

She nodded in agreement as she saw the huge plasma, flat screen TV hoisted on the wall with surround sound all around the room. The leather sofas and chairs were around the large living room. And the game room that was connected had a custom pool table and a few video games.

" I see that…" She smiled as he took a seat on the sofa.

"So what are you in the mood for?" He asked her looking around.

"I dunno… how about a round of pool?" She asked him.

John looked over at the pool table and then back at her with a smile on his face, "Alright but I must warn you I'm very good…." He stated as he walked over to the pool table that had the Chain Gang emblem on it.

"It's alright, just don't cry when I beat you…" She smirked as she picked out a stick.

"You beat me?" John asked with a look of shock. "I don't think so Miss Roddick…" He laughed as he racked the balls up.

They started to play, John took the lead at first, but Mackenzie came around and ended up beating him. John shocked demanded a rematch in which he won, so she demanded they go for 2 out of 3. John agreed and they played another round, which she ended up beating him.

"Oh yeah!" She exclaimed as she hit the 8 ball in the left hand corner pocket.

John sighed in defeat, he had just been beaten by a girl, "Man, Mack you can't tell anyone that just happened…" he stated ashamed.

"I told you not to cry if I beat you…" She stated with a sly smile.

"I honestly thought I had you there at the end…" John stated as he put his pool stick up. "But you won, fair and square…" He stated as he watched her put her pool stick away.

The two hung out for awhile talking and continued to get to know each other better. After a quick dinner she decided it was time to go back home. She left giving him a short kiss goodnight and yet again him saying he'd call her tomorrow to see what you're doing.

The next couple of days went on, where they hung out and really started to get to know each other. John was really digging her and vice versa at this point.

It was the day before they were both due back at work and she invited John over to watch some movies. She had been feeling sick the last few days so they decided to stay in for the night. They were watching Napoleon Dynamite and laughing hysterically throughout the movie.

"Oh my god… this movie is so incredibly stupid!" She laughed.

"Man, I never watched the entire movie… but that… that was priceless…" John laughed out as they watched the movie.

They settled down and finished watching the movie, towards the end of the movie Mackenzie felt very nauseous. She got up and ran to the bathroom slamming the door behind her so quickly she didn't give John a chance to see what was wrong.

John got up and followed her he stood outside the bathroom door and heard her throwing up. Worried, John knocked on the door and asked her if she was alright. She didn't answer but continued to throw up.

"Mack, Mack… are you ok?" John asked again as he knocked a little harder.

"Yeah… I'm ok…" She groaned.

"Open the door…" He stated sternly as he stood outside completely worried.

Mackenzie crawled over to the door and pushed it open; John rushed inside and looked at her. He saw her face was flushed and she sighed as she leaned against the wall.

"You ok?" He asked as he put a hand to her forehead.

"Yeah… I'm ok… I swear…" She stated as she looked up at him. His concerned blue eyes didn't look very persuaded.

"I think you need to go to the doctor's…" John stated. "You haven't felt good for a few days now…" John stated as he grabbed a washcloth and got it wet. He wiped her face with it trying to cool her down.

"No… no I'm ok…" She insisted.

"Alright, but I think you need to go lie down. Want me to come pick you up tomorrow and we'll drive to the arena together?" John asked her. She nodded her head slightly. "Good, now let's get you to bed…" He stated as he scooped her up and brought her in to her room. He pulled the covers back and put her in her bed. "I'll lock the bottom lock behind me ok?" He stated as he kissed her forehead.

"Ok, thank you John" She stated softly as he gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Hey I'm always here to take care of you… no worries…" he smiled as he stood up and waved goodnight to her.

Mackenzie held her stomach, she had been feeling like this for several days and she didn't know how to explain it. Was she coming down with the flu or a cold? Would she have to take more time off to get better? Or even worse… was she? No she couldn't be… there's no way. She hadn't had sex in a long time. She thought for a moment and then it hit her.

_Vengeance…_

_

* * *

_

**Hope you liked it... next chapter should be up soon... maybe even before the end of the day? Haha... please R&R :)**_  
_


	13. Unhinged Love Chapter 13

**All disclaimers and previous ratings apply.**

** Ok, so yeah most of you knew what was going on... haha... that's good! Had to make things interesting. So the rest of the story is the wonders of being pregnant, how a relationship can survive... hormones and all that good stuff... so if you've never been pregnant before... well after all this you'll be wishing you won't ever be. (Har har I still want more kids... )  
**

** Enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

After that week together the two had gotten a lot closer, and were starting to see each other; much to the interest of everyone else. The week after their vacation in Boston John asked her out officially and Mackenzie agreed. She had such a great time in the past two weeks that she couldn't help but be in intrigued by the young man. They would go out frequently on days off, to the movies, to dinner, he even took her to go see a play when they were in Chicago.

It was just another night at the arena and they were in John's locker room, he was preparing for a match against Shelton Benjamin. He watched Mackenzie as she stood up and stretched out her arms, they'd had been talking about the new storyline that was going to take action soon; she was going to start liking him on screen, thanks to Vince.

John looked at her and noticed something strange; he walked up to her and took a closer look.

"John, what are you doing?" She asked with a slight laugh. He put his hand on her stomach. She looked either bloated or he was afraid to even think it, pregnant.

"Mack…are you ok?" He asked looking at her. Mackenzie looked at him, her face lost a little bit of color seeing that he noticed what she had been noticing. "Mack, are you…?" He faded off knowing she knew what he wanted to ask her.

"I don't know…" she whispered.

"Have you been to a doctor?" He asked her. She shook her head. "How long have you thought this?" He asked her.

"About a month or so, since we were both in Boston…" She told him quietly.

"WHAT? And you never said anything to me about it until now?" He asked her in a loud voice.

She looked at him shocked; he'd never been this way to her, not since they'd been together. He started pacing the room.

"Oh my god, I should have known… that night you got sick to your stomach when we were watching movies…" John stated as he looked at her.

She looked at him and simply nodded her head.

"Mackenzie… c'mon why didn't you say anything while we were up there?" He asked her. "I would have taken you to the doctors…" He stated.

"I was scared John, what am I suppose to do? We were just starting to get to know each other…like I wanted to go up to you and go hey I think we're pregnant…" She stated as tears formed in her eyes.

"Yes you should have… If you are, I have a right to know… I'm the father!" John stated yelling at her.

"But we don't know for sure John, so stop yelling!" She stated angrily as tears fell down her face.

"God, I can't believe this, for 3 months now? So you could be three months along…" He stated.

"John, Vengeance was 4 months ago…" She reminded him.

"Oh my god…" He mumbled. His face was turning red with anger, she didn't want to upset him anymore so she turned away from him to leave the room; he grabbed he shoulders gently. "I'm sorry Mack… I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault John… I should have told you…" She told him.

John hugged her and then let her go. He was standing about two feet away from her as tears slid out of her brown eyes. Just as he was about to go over and hug her some more Stephanie walks in smiling gigantically. When she saw the scene before her she automatically knew something was wrong.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing…" John stated.

"John will you please leave?" Stephanie questioned. John nodded his head and he left looking at his girlfriend one last time. "Zie what's going on?" Stephanie asked her.

"Nothing really…" She stated as she looked at her best friend.

"You're a bad liar… tell me… I want and I need to know what's going on with my best friend…" She stated as she walked over to her friend.

"Alright… well do you want the long version or the short version?" She asked.

"Long… I want details… do I have to kick Cena's ass? Or get Paul to do it…?" Steph asked with a laugh.

"No… we're ok… it's just that… well…" She took a deep breath. "The night of Vengeance when we were all at the club, John and I were both completely toasted, right?" She asked, Stephanie laughed and nodded her head. "Well John and I ended up sleeping together that night…" She told Stephanie. Stephanie didn't really seem that surprised by the news. "And we haven't done anything sexual really since that night, even though we're dating, but… I think… Steph… I think I'm pregnant…" She told her best friend.

Stephanie stared at her and fell on to the leather couch in the room. She wasn't sure what she should do but she knew she had to be there for her friend. Then she remembered what she came here to tell her.

"Well I'll go ahead and make an appointment tomorrow for both of us…" She stated with a smile.

Mackenzie looked at her and Stephanie just smiled and winked. Mackenzie's mouth dropped as she smiled happily at her best friend. Stephanie went to leave when Mackenzie stood up and gave her a huge hug. Stephanie couldn't help but be happy for both herself and Mackenzie. They both loved children and wanted them badly. Stephanie and Paul had been trying ever since they'd gotten married, but never succeeded until now.

After Stephanie left John came back in the room and looked at his girlfriend. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. She rested her head on his chest as he whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to be here through it all…" he told her. "I won't leave your side." He hugged her a little tighter.

"Good," She smiled as she looked up at him. "I'm scared though…" She stated as she looked down at her stomach. "Stephanie and I are both going tomorrow to get a test…"

"Stephanie? She thinks she's pregnant too?" John asked. Mackenzie nodded her head. "It must be something in the water… we'll have to have the divas drinking bottled water…" John stated laughing.

This made Mackenzie smile at her boyfriend as he finished getting ready for his matches, they were going to have a segment before his match so Mack went to go freshen up and go to her office.

She freshened herself up and went to her office where Kaci was at her side of the room at her desk working quietly with a headset on.

_Mackenzie sat down and made herself look busy. She was typing away at her computer and shuffling around a few scripts when John came waltzing through the door._

"_Mack…" He stated to get her attention. She looked up at him from her lap top._

"_Yes Cena?" She asked him._

"_I just want to apologize for the way I've been acting the last couple of months. I've been a huge ass and I want to apologize." He stated as he looked at her._

_Mackenzie stood up, this was not the John Cena she knew, she leaned in a little closer and then smirked._

"_This has got to do with the fact that you've got Triple H in Hell in the Cell match for the title… isn't it?" She asked him._

_He smirked, "Do you think I'm that kind of person?" He asked her._

"_Yes…" she stated bluntly._

"_Well like I said… I apologize and whether or not you want to accept that it's up to you… I just don't want you to feel threatened by me anymore… that's not my style… I'm a lover not a fighter…" He stated with a bright smile._

"_Threatened?" Mackenzie asked with a scoff. "The last thing I would feel from you is threatened." She commented. "But on the other hand, I'd rather accept your apology and get on with my life…" She stated with a smirk._

_John smiled and winked at her as he left; she just glared at him and waited for him to be out of ear shot._

"_Men…" She mumbled as she got back to work._

Mackenzie watched as they wrapped up the scene and she sat back in her chair. She sighed heavily as she looked down at her stomach. She put a hand to it and closed her eye tightly. If she was pregnant, this was definitely going to make things different, and very strange.

She heard a light tap on her door and looked up to see John standing there smiling at her. She smiled back as he motioned for her to follow him.

"What now?" She asked as she got up and met him by the door.

"Nothing I just don't think you need to worry about work right now… you need to come relax and hang out with your boyfriend…" He stated as he took her hand in his and led her to his locker room.

"Yes sir…" she smirked as she followed him in to his locker room.

They sat down on the leather sofa and he held her in his arms. She smiled as they stayed like that for awhile. A stagehand came to John and told him he had to do an interview with Maria. John got up gave Mackenzie a kiss on her forehead and left to do his interview, Mackenzie flipped on the TV in the room so she could watched the segment.

_Maria looks around and spots John Cena, she runs over to him and stops him._

"_Excuse me John, but I have a few questions I'd like to ask you…" She asked with a huge smile on her face._

"_Alright," John stated as he crossed his arms._

"_Everyone wants to know what your sudden fascination is with Mackenzie Roddick?" Maria asked him sticking the microphone in his face._

"_Fascination with Mackenzie Roddick?" John asked. "Who said I had a fascination with Mackenzie?" John inquired._

"_Well…everyone… we see you bothering her week after week… so we're all just curious to know…" She smiled and batted her eyelashes._

"_Look, Mackenzie and I have a love hate relationship going on here. She loves to hate me… and well… I love to torment her to no end… but… don't worry your pretty little butt off… Maria… there's enough John Cena to go around…" he stated as he winked at her._

_Maria blushed as John walked away from her and she stared after him hopelessly. _

John stopped walking away and turned back in the other direction to go back to his locker room when Maria stopped him. She gave him a flirtatious smile and he just smiled at her nicely. He started to walk back to his locker room when Maria grabbed his arm and got his attention.

"John…" She smiled brightly.

"What Maria?" He asked her getting a little annoyed.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" she asked him.

"To my locker room, to get ready for my match…" He stated as he took his arm out of her grip.

"I can help you get ready for your match…" She told him.

"Thanks for the offer Maria, but I'm already taken…" John stated as he turned to walk away.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I'm taken… you know I've got a girlfriend…." John stated as he started to walk away.

"It's her… isn't it?" Maria asked him.

"Maybe…" John stated as he walked away from the young woman.

Maria watched him walk away and stomped her foot. She had always had a crush on John, and never had the chance to tell him that she liked him, finally when she worked up the guts to tell him he had a girlfriend. It was the one person she didn't like. Why didn't she like Mackenzie Roddick? Mackenzie got everything she ever wanted, she has a great job, people respect her and now… now she had John Cena. Maria had to scratch and claw her way to get a job with the WWE and what does she get, she gets to be the ditz that interviews people and looks dumb. She gritted her teeth and stormed off in the opposite direction John did.

John reentered his locker room and saw Mackenzie half asleep on the couch. He sat down next to her and shook her a little.

"Hmm?" She asked waking up fully.

"Tired?" He asked her.

"Exhausted…" She stated simply.

John nodded his head and warmed up for his match, as he was warming up he noticed she was watching him intently. John stopped stretching and walked over to the couch.

"What's up?" He asked her.

"What's with you and Maria?" She asked getting it off of her chest.

"What?" John asked confused.

"That comment you made during the interview, the wink… her smiling all giddily at you…" Mackenzie stated.

"Mack it was all just a big joke… I don't like Maria… not at all…" John stated as he sat down next to her.

"Well sure has a thing for you…" Mackenzie stated as she looked away from her boyfriend.

"Don't worry babe, no one is going to keep me away from you… not some blonde diva or anyone else for that matter…" He stated as he squeezed her shoulders.

Mackenzie smiled at him and he continued to warm up for his match. She stared off in to space thinking about the segment that just happened, she shook her thoughts and looked at John who was pulling on his Chain Gang jersey.

_You better not hurt me John Cena… I don't know how much more heartbreak I can take._ She thought as John was called to leave by another stagehand. He gave her a quick kiss and left for his match.

* * *

**Please remember to read & review... I do read all of my reviews... and love to see what y'all think. Please feel free to leave any suggestions or anything... :)**  



	14. Unhinged Love Chapter 14

**All previous disclaimers and ratings apply...**

** Thank you all for the great reviews... hope you all enjoy this chapter, I had to alter it a couple of times. It didn't come out right the first two times, so these is the third draft and final of these chapter... :)  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 14 **

It was the day she and Stephanie were going to find out if they were pregnant or not. Stephanie had arranged for them to meet at a private clinic that would not leak anything to the press or anyone else for that matter. John had let Mackenzie borrow his rental to go to the clinic with Stephanie and he said he'd just ride with one of the other guys to the arena.

She pulled up to the address that Stephanie had given her, they were in the McMahon's hometown of Greenwich, Connecticut and it was rather hot this particular day. She was wearing a white tank top and a pair of black baggy pants, which was not her normal attire. She saw Stephanie getting out of her expensive car and walking up to her in sweats. The two smiled at each other and walked in linking arms. They signed in and sat down in the small waiting room.

"Thank you…" Mackenzie whispered to her.

"For what?" Stephanie asked surprised with her friend's words.

"Everything…" Mackenzie stated.

"Mack, you might be pregnant, you're not dying…" Stephanie laughed slightly.

"I know… but I mean… everything you and your parents and Shane have done for me I really appreciate it… I do…" She smiled slightly.

"You stop; you've earned everything you've gotten. And if you are pregnant you're going to be a great mom…" Stephanie smiled at her.

"So are you" she stated with a warm smile.

"Stephanie McMahon-Lévesque…" The nurse stated. "And Mackenzie Roddick…"

The two girls got up and walked to the back, they split them up in two separate rooms and then went through a normal check up and then the doctor came in and took a urine and blood sample from both of them. He came back about 15 minutes later to Stephanie's room.

"Mrs. McMahon-Levesque, I'm glad to tell you that you are in deed pregnant…" He told her.

"Do you know how far along?" she asked him.

"About 2 months…" He stated with a warm smile.

"Thank you so much doctor." She smiled as she grabbed her things and he gave her a list of things she should invest in getting.

She went in to the waiting room and waited for Mackenzie. The doctor walked in to Mackenzie's room and knocked making sure she was decent. She told him to come in and he walked in seeing how nervous she was; wringing her hands in her lap and biting her bottom lip.

"Ms. Roddick…" He stated as he looked at her and then at the papers.

"Yes doctor?" She asked him. _Oh my god, please get it over with… tell me already! _ She screamed in her head as she stared at the doctor.

"You are in fact pregnant…" He told her. He saw the color slightly draining out of her face. "About 4 months along…"

"I figured that if I was it was almost 4 months…" She stated.

"I'd like to set up an ultrasound and sonogram with you in the next couple of weeks. You are so far along, you didn't notice before?" He asked her.

"I had a gut feeling, but I was so scared, the father and I weren't getting along very well for the first month or so, so I really was just frightened to know if I was or not… now we're ok though…" She stated.

"I see, well how does next Tuesday sound?" He asked her.

"I'm sure I'll be able to make it, what time?" She asked him.

"Around 9 AM?" He asked her.

"Alright, I'll be here" She smiled at him as he gave her the same list he had given Stephanie.

She walked out to Stephanie and as soon as they both saw each other they knew the answers to any questions they may have had. Stephanie hugged her tighter and pulled away from her first.

"Let's go break the news… daddy is going to freak…" She stated.

"I know the feeling…" Mackenzie stated. "He's going to freak to freak out when he finds out both of us are…" she smirked.

"Oh yeah, you know dad sees you like his own now…" Stephanie smiled. "I'll meet you at the arena, after we've broken the news…" She stated.

"Alright… good luck…" she smiled.

"You too…" They both got in their cars and drove off in the same direction.

Mackenzie drove to the arena thinking of how to break the news to John; she figured she might as well just come out and say it. She probably wouldn't even have to say it; he'd probably be able to tell right off the bat. She had a feeling he might be really excited, he loved kids. She parked the car next to Paul's and got out and grabbed her bag so she could change for her segment tonight. She had to not only tell John, she had to tell Kaci and Vince. Kaci had been focusing on the Smackdown scripts ever since Mackenzie had gotten back from her mini-vacation, so she wasn't really in the loop about the entire situation.

She walked in and went straight to where her office usually was, pretty close to the stage but not too far away from any of the superstars. She put her things down and changed her clothes; she put on a pair of black slacks and a royal blue button up shirt. She brushed out her wavy hair and brought out her laptop. She set in down on the desk and plugged it in, she had all systems go on her computer and was ready to face John, or at least she thought she was.

She walked out of her office and walked down the hall, she was told previously how far away John's locker room would be from her office. She was standing outside of the door when it opened and Candice came bounding out of the room, she was a little taken aback that the bubbly brunette had just left her boyfriend's locker room. She looked in and saw that John was no where in sight; she let out a heavy sigh of relief and felt a presence behind her.

"Hey babe…" she heard his voice. "You didn't think I was in there with Candice did you?" He asked her.

"No… of course not…" She stated as she looked up at him.

"Silly girl, Candice is seeing Rob Conway and well they didn't have any privacy in either one of their locker rooms and you know I let them do there thing in private…" John laughed as he hugged her close. Then he realized why she was there, and where she had just come from. "So the verdict is?" He asked her.

"We're pregnant…" She told him softly looking down at the ground.

"What are you sad for, Mack this is amazing!" John stated a he picked her up. "So you're 4 months along then, shouldn't you be going to get a sonogram or ultrasound thingy soon then?" He asked her.

"Next week, Tuesday at 9 AM… he said that we might be able to find out what the sex is and everything like that…" She told him a little happier that he was excited.

"Great, we'll take off and I'll go with you…" John stated.

"John, you can't you have a signing with Randy and Dave…" She stated.

"Don't worry about it… I've got it covered babe…" He stated as he kissed her forehead. "I'm going to be a dad!" He said excited. "I hope it's a boy…" he smiled. "No… a girl…" he went on arguing with himself.

"Hey, I've got to go let Vince know, this might change the storyline… between us…" she stated.

"Yeah… that's true…" He stated with a smirk on his face. "I'm a dad…" He smiled happily as she smiled at him.

She got up and went to Vince's office; she took a deep breath and walked in without knocking. She found Stephanie sitting there about to speak to her father. Mackenzie's eyes got wide as she felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her.

"I'm sorry you guys I should have knocked…" Mackenzie stated as her face turned beet red.

"No, it's ok… Mackenzie you can help me tell dad… since you have something to tell him too!" Stephanie stated with a huge smile as she jumped up.

"You both have something to tell me?" Vince asked raising an eyebrow.

"Daddy…." Stephanie said as she held Mackenzie's hand. "We're pregnant." She told him flat out.

"What?" Vince asked slightly confused and shocked. He just couldn't believe that his two little girls were pregnant that it didn't register at first. "You're pregnant? You as in Stephanie Marie, is pregnant" Stephanie smiled and nodded. "Wait you said 'we're pregnant', Mackenzie's pregnant too?" Vince looked completed confused and stunned and this made Stephanie and Mackenzie look at each other and then at Vince and started laughing.

"Yes, Vince, Stephanie and I are both pregnant!" Mackenzie laughed.

"You mean my two little girls are having babies?" Vince questioned with a huge smile. "First Shane and Marissa have a baby now you two are going to have them! This is great wait until I tell Linda; we have more grandchildren on the way!" Vince stated with a huge smile.

Stephanie smiled brightly as she held on to Mackenzie's hand and hugged her. The two were happy he took it so well. Vince then looked at Mackenzie and started to ponder, how did she get pregnant?

"Mackenzie, how did you?" He asked. Mackenzie turned a shade of red when she looked up at the man she grew up with for the last 8 years.

"Well, after Vengeance… John and I kind of got together because we were really drunk, and 4 months later… I find out I'm pregnant…" She told him slowly.

"But you're together now, aren't you?" Vince asked

"Yes…" She told him.

"Well then its ok, I don't have to kill him…" He stated with a laugh. "We need to get you an extra assistant I can't have you stressing too much over work, and for you too Steph… we need to look in to hiring 3 new people until these babies come…" he smiled.

The girls smile and talked about it as they left Vince's office to let him call Linda and let her know the great news. Stephanie was only about 2 months in to her pregnancy while Mackenzie on the other hand was 4 months in to hers. The girls left and went to their respected offices. Mackenzie walked in to her office and found Kaci scurrying around like a wild woman she couldn't help but laugh. Kaci looked up at her and smiled, she hadn't seen her in a few weeks. When she realized Mackenzie was laughing at her she scowled at her.

"What are you laughing at?" Kaci asked her with a short glare.

"You… just calm down, tell me what you're looking for?" Mackenzie stated.

"The new proposal to get you out of your storyline with John…" Kaci stated.

"Oh… that…reminds me. It's in here first of all…" Mackenzie stated taking out a thin bonded script. "But I have to go talk to Vince about this first. I'll be back in a second…"

Walking up to Vince's office she decided to knock this time. "Come in…" Mr. McMahon's voice boomed. She walked in and he had his glasses on looking over some paper work. "My beautiful pregnant second daughter…" He stated.

"Vince I've got a quite a predicament…" Mackenzie stated.

"About your angle with Cena?" Vince asked. She nodded her head. "I know we were talking about you leaving the storyline, but what if we used this for a storyline. We'll use the same backdrop story. After Vengeance you both got drunk, slept with each other, and that was the big dislike for each other. Then you pull him aside and tell him that you're pregnant, he's not sure that it's his but you tell him that it is in fact his…" Vince stated. "This will start him realizing that maybe the title isn't everything and you ask him what he wants to do, because you can raise this baby on your own. He refuses to let you do such a thing and you two become friendly to each other, and soon a romance will spark…" Vince smiled brightly.

"And this is why you are Chairman of the WWE" Mackenzie smiled.

"This is true…" Vince smiled brightly. "Right this in on next week's script…. I can't wait to see the fans reactions…"

"Yes sir…" She smiled as she waked back to her office.

She walked back to her office to see Kaci standing there waiting for some sort of an explanation. Mackenzie walked over to her and sat her down in her chair.

"You're going to need to seat for this…." Mackenzie stated as she smiled at her friend shortly.

"What? What is it?" Kaci asked.

"Kace… I'm pregnant…" Mackenzie stated simply as she waited for a reaction from the blonde.

"Pregnant?" Kaci asked confused. "How could you be…?" Mackenzie stopped her and proceeded to tell her about John and her.

"John and I hooked up after Vengeance had a one nighter, and today I find out that for sure I'm pregnant." Mackenzie stated. "But ever since I went to Boston for some time off, John and I have been dating, he's really excited." Mackenzie told her.

"Wait… you're pregnant with John Cena's baby?" Kaci asked trying to understand all the information her friend was throwing at her.

"Yeah…" Mackenzie nodded as she leaned against Kaci's desk.

"Wow… one minute you hate each other, the next you're screwing and now you're pregnant… this is so… so weird…" Kaci stated with a slight laugh.

"But I just wanted you to hear it from me before you heard any rumors flying around or anything…" Mackenzie stated with a smile.

"Well I'm glad you told me… especially about John, so now what does Vince have in store for the storyline?" Kaci asked. "Are you still going to get out of it?"

"No, Vince wants to put a twist on it. We're going to use the same scenario, and that's going to lead to our on-screen romance I guess…" Mackenzie stated as she glanced at the door.

Kaci tried to see what she was looking at, but didn't see anything, she looked at her friend and cocked an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" Kaci asked.

"Nothing, it's just that the other night on Raw Maria was flirting with John and I've been hearing from a lot of people that's she liked him for a long time… so it just kinda worries me…" Mackenzie stated.

"Why?" Kaci asked. "Maria is no where near as pretty as you are…"

"Yeah, well even if that's true, I'm going to be blowing up like a blimp, while she's parading around in skimpy outfits every week…" Mackenzie stated.

"Don't worry about Mack, even when you're 9 months pregnant you'll be prettier than that girl any day…" Kaci stated as she smiled at her friend.

"You're only saying that because you have too…" Mackenzie laughed as she got up off of the desk.

"Now why would I have to say that?" Kaci asked.

"Because, I give you your paychecks!" Mackenzie stated with a big smile on her face.

"Ok… ok…" Kaci stated with a laugh. "You're still prettier than her…"

Mackenzie smirked over at her and went back to her desk. She looked at a picture she had on her desk, the only real picture of them together that she liked. They were both dressed up nicely and smiling, she nodded her head. Maybe finally she'd be able to have a real life, a real boyfriend, and soon she'd have her own child to share her new life with. She shook her thoughts and looked at her screen and began to type up the new storyline for the next week.

* * *

**As always please READ & REVIEW! I do appreciate it** :)  



	15. Unhinged Love Chapter 15

**All disclaimers & previous ratings apply…**

**Ok, so here's the next chapter, this one was kinda filler for the next chapter… so it's kind bleh… **

**Enjoy. **

**

* * *

Chapter 15**

It was the night she was going to tell the whole world she was pregnant with John Cena's child, and then the day following her and John were going to find out what the sex of the baby was. She was excited and so was John.

"What if it's a girl?" John asked as he tossed a football up in the air sitting in his locker room.

"Then it's a girl John…" She laughed.

"I'm going to feel bad for her…" John stated as he stopped tossing the football up and looked over at his pregnant girlfriend.

"Why is that?" Mackenzie asked him.

"C'mon Mackz, she's going to have the most over protective father ever, along with some of the most over protective aunts and uncles…" John stated with a smirk.

"Poor thing won't be able to date until she's married…." A voice stated from the door. Mackenzie looked up to see Randy standing in the door way.

"RANDY!" She smiled widely as she got off the couch and went over to him and hugged him.

"How are my favorite parents-to-be?" He asked as he came in and gave John a hug. He sat down next to him and kicked his feet up on the coffee table.

"Great, we find out what the baby is tomorrow…" John told his best friend.

"That's great, who's going to be the first to know?" Randy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Randy you know you'll be the first person on John's list to tell, after he tells his parents…" Mackenzie stated. John looked at her with a shocked face, it soon went pale and Mackenzie stared at him. John gulped loudly and bit his lip. "You did tell your parents, didn't you?" She asked him.

"It kind of slipped my mind…" John stated.

"You just talked to them yesterday!" She told him.

"I know… but it just literally slipped my mind…." John stated.

"How did this…" she poked out her belly and rubbed it. "Slip your mind?" she asked him.

"That baby is going to have quite the temper…" Randy laughed.

"Hush!" Mackenzie smirked at him. "Maybe you should call them and tell them now… so they don't watch the show tonight and freak out?"

"Good idea… I knew I kept you around for a reason..." He winked at her.

"You hush too!" She stated laughing. "Go call them…" she stated as she adjusted herself.

"Yes mom…" He rolled his eyes at her and got up and went in to another room.

John dialed his parent's home number and waited for someone to answer.

"_Hello?" A young male's voice asked._

"Hey Doug, is mom and dad there? Preferably mom…" John asked.

"_Hey Johnny, yeah mom's right here hold on…" His younger brother stated._

"_John? What's the matter son?" He heard his mom's voice over the phone._

"Nothings the matter mom… I just have some good news to tell you…" John stated with a smile. "I wanted to tell you before you saw it on TV."

"_What is it John?" She asked him._

"You and dad are going to be… well you're going to be grandparents…." John stated as he waited for his mother's reaction. There was silence on the line for about 10 seconds. "Mom?"

"_John, what did you just tell your mother, she looks like she just saw a ghost…" He heard his father's voice over the phone._

"Well… just that you guys are going to be grandparents…" John stated as he now waited for his father's reaction.

"_What? Really?" His father asked in a hopeful voice._

"Yes, my girlfriend and I just found out definitely about a week ago, we're 4 months pregnant…" John stated.

"_Four months? Wow… I didn't know you guys have been dating that long…" Her father stated._

"Well, technically we weren't dating when the baby was conceived we were just really wasted…" John told his father honestly. "Us going out followed shortly after…"

"_Aww… well you're mother has something to say now, here she is…" His father stated._

"Thanks Dad, hey Mom…" John stated with a worried feeling in his stomach.

"_John we haven't even met this girl, and you've gotten her pregnant, much less, before you were even dating…" His mother stated._

"Mom trust me you will love her…she's a great girl, and we've known each other forever, we didn't really like each other at first, but we've grown on one another…" John stated.

"_Do you?" His mother asked him._

"Do I what mom?' He asked her back.

"_Do you love her?" She asked him._

"I never really asked myself that…" John stated.

"_Are you going to be there for her and the baby?" His mother asked._

"Of course mom, what do you take me for?" John asked somewhat hurt.

"_You're not going to wish you were still single and not tied down so you can follow the next hot tamale to California are you?" She asked._

"Do you have to bring that up, it was a stupid mistake. I want to be with Mackenzie and the baby… that's my baby in there… your grandchild… I want to be a family…" John stated to his mother.

"_So you're willing to be with her, even if you don't love her?" His mother questioned._

"I never said I didn't love her mom, I just… I never thought about that…" He stated.

"_Well when can we meet her?" She asked changing the subject._

"Next weekend we'll both be in Boston, moving her things to my house, we're moving in together…" he told his mother.

"_Alright, that's a huge step, son, I hope you're ready for it…" She told him._

"I'm ready mom, I'm almost 30… it's about time I grew up and became a man." John stated. "Look I've got to go… we're going to start the show soon. Send everyone my love…" He stated.

"_Alright, we love you too… we'll be watching…" His mother smiled slightly on her end of the phone._

John hung up the phone and walked out of the room he was in, he saw Mackenzie lying on the couch half asleep as Randy watched an old match. John sat down next to his best friend and rubbed his temples.

"So how did it go?" Randy asked.

"Pretty well, my mom kept asking me, do you love her? Do you love her?" John stated.

Randy looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "DO you love her?" Randy asked him quietly.

"I don't know, like I told my mom I never thought about that before… I mean I like her a lot, she's carrying my child, and she's sweet, caring and so nice…and she's adorable" John stated. "Like when she does this little thing with her nose when she doesn't like something, it scrunches up and her glasses slide down her nose…" John thought carefully. "When she sleeps, she hogs up the bed, and pushes me away, until she's cold, then she wants me to hold her…" John smiled.

"Sounds like you love her to me…" Randy stated. John looked at his best friend.

"What do you know about Love Orton? You're the guy that's been engaged twice, to two different women, and is known for being the Lady Killer…" John smirked.

"I love women, but I know what its like to be in love… I let the one for me get away a long time ago… and you shouldn't let this one get away… no matter what…" Randy stated. "I think you'd be making the biggest mistake of your life if you let her go…"

"Trust me, I don't intend on letting this one go… this is it for me Rand…" John stated. "I want to be with Mackenzie…"

Randy smiled as he got up.

"I'll let you two get ready for the big show tonight… I'm sure the fans will be in for quite a ride…" Randy stated as he shook his best friends hand, gave him another hug and left the room.

John looked over at Mackenzie; she was propped up on her side sleeping peacefully. She had a small smile painted on her pink lips and her glasses were still resting on the bridge of her nose. She stirred slightly and could feel someone starring at her. She opened her brown eyes and found a pair of blue eyes gazing over at her. She blushed slightly as she slowly sat up. She fixed her hair that was in a loose ponytail and looked over at him.

"I take it; it went ok with your parents?" She asked him tiredly. He nodded his head. "What did they say?" she asked him.

"Not much, I think they were overwhelmed and very happy, my brothers will be happy…" John stated. "Their first niece or nephew is on the way…" he smirked.

"My Aunt was very happy when I told her, so she's ready to be a great aunt…" She smiled.

"So have you thought about any names yet?" John asked her.

"I dunno yet… I've got a lot of names I like…" She smiled over at him. "If it's a girl I was thinking Miranda, Maxine, Zoë or Jocelyn…." She told him. "What do you think?"

"I like 'em… what about if it is a boy" He asked.

"Hmmm… I like Lucas, Logan, Auden, Brayden, and so many others… I dunno…" She laughed.

"And you say you don't know… I like Lucas and Brayden those are cute…" John stated.

"Hush you…" She smiled at him as she rested a hand over her belly.

A stagehand came to the room and let them know they were ready to tape the segment, the last couple of matches had gone by and now it was time. Mackenzie got up and walked to her office, she was suppose to be getting a call from her doctor about what was wrong with her, last week she was getting sick on TV and not feeling very well, so she went to the doctors and tonight was when she was going to "find out" she was pregnant.

The camera crew and sound people crowded around her office. Stephanie was the one who was going to be calling her and pretending to be the doctor. Mackenzie was sitting at her desk when the phone rang; she picked up the phone and bit her lip.

"_Mmmhmmm… and you're sure about this?" She asked the person on the other line. "Of course, the tests don't lie… thank you very much doctor…" She hung up the phone and looked at the clock on the wall; John was going to be going on shortly so she knew he would still be in his locker room. "Cena… here I come…" she stated as she got up from her desk. _

_The camera focused down towards her stomach a little more, that was protruding through her black turtle neck. They followed her down the hall when she finally approached the locker room of John Cena. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. He opened the door and looked down at the young woman who stood before him._

"_Mackenzie? What are you doing here…" John asked her in shock._

"_John I have something to tell you and I think you should sit down…" She told him._

"_Ok…" John stated confused. He let her in to his locker room as he sat down on the bench._

"_John, remember last week I was really sick when you came looking for me?" John nodded slightly. "Well I went to the doctors and found something out…" She commented. _

"_Ok," John stated letting her know she could go on._

"_John I'm pregnant…" She told him. John looked at her his mouth dropped and then he shook his head._

"_Wait! What does that have to do with me?" He asked._

"_John, I'm 4 months pregnant…" She told him._

"_4 months?" John asked her as his face slowly drained of all its color._

"_Yes, 4 months, do you remember what happened after Vengeance?" She asked him._

"_How could I forget?" John asked her. "So… you're pregnant… with MY baby?" He asked her. She nodded her head. "This is insane… whoa…" he stated as he looked up at her._

"_Tell me about it…" She stated as she looked at him._

"_So what are we going to do about this?" He asked her._

"_I'm keeping it, whether or not you want to be a part of our lives, is up to you; because I can raise this baby on my own…" She stated as she gave him a questioning look._

"_What kind of man would I be if I left you to raise this child on your own, Mackenzie I will be here for you and the baby… you just have to let me in…" He stated as he stood up._

_Mackenzie looked a little shock by his statement but her shocked look was soon replaced by a small smile._

They wrapped it up and John was getting ready for his match against Carlito, yet again. John was stretching out his body, wearing nothing but his jean shorts and wrestling pads and sneakers. His muscles on his upper body were sweating slightly and glistening under the lights.

He wasn't to go on for another 15 minutes when he felt Mackenzie pulling on his hand. He looked back at her and saw the devilish smile on her face; he raised an eyebrow at her and then pulled her up from the couch where she was sitting. He pressed his lips to hers and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and they continued making out.

* * *

**Well you all can imagine what happened from there… haha. Anywho, this was kind of a boring chapter… but I'm sure it'll get more interesting as the story continues… dun dun dun… Please R&R**


	16. Unhinged Love Chapter 16

**All previous Disclaimers and Ratings Apply...**

**Here's the next chapter for you all, thank you for the great reviews, definitely keeps me going with this story. Thank you all: ) (It'll get more interesting... I promise...)****

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

It was the day that John and Mackenzie were going to find out the sex of the baby, they were just in Mississippi, so they had to fly up to Greenwich to go to the doctor. When they arrived there it was 8:30, they had about 20 minutes to get to the doctor's office for her appointment. John was carrying her overnight bag and his as well as they rushed to the rent-a-car area. They waited in line for about 2 minutes and were given keys to their rental. They got in and John drove her to the doctors, with much direction from Mackenzie.

They got to the doctors office with about 5 minutes to spare, they were both exhausted from the quick flight and rushing to get here. They signed her in and waited for the doctor. Several minutes later the nurse came to the door and called the two of them to the back. They were escorted in to a room where she was told to unbutton and unzip her pants, and to take her shirt off and put on the night gown and have him ready to gel her stomach.

She did as she was told and John helped her take her shirt off and put on the night gown. She pulled it up to under her breasts and had her pants unzipped all the way. The two waited talking quietly amongst themselves waiting for the doctor.

"It's good to see you again Ms. Roddick, I am assuming this is the baby's father?" The doctor asked coming in to the room.

"Yes it is, John Cena please meet our doctor Dr. Steven Cunningham." Mackenzie introduced them.

"Great to meet you John, now… let's see what we can find out about this baby…" The doctor smiled as he put his stethoscope up to her stomach and listened for the heartbeat. His face twisted in to one of confusion as he pulled away and then went back to listen again. His face was once again quite puzzled.

"Is there something wrong doctor?" Mackenzie asked worried.

"No, it's just it sounds like the baby's heartbeat is echoing, let me get you set up for the ultrasound and we'll see what could be causing this…" Dr. Cunningham stated as he put his stethoscope back around his neck and got the gel he would be using for the ultrasound. "Now this is going to be very cold Ms. Roddick…" He informed her.

She just nodded her head as he applied the very cold gel; it gave Mackenzie goose bumps up and down her entire body. John was sitting in the chair next to her watching the screen patiently, waiting for something to show up on it. The doctor smeared the gel in with the ultrasound machine and started to move it around pressing down on the pregnant woman's stomach. They could hear the heartbeat and what seemed to be an echo in the background. The doctor finally found where the baby's head was located.

"Here is your baby's head…" he pointed out as he looked around and then found something interesting. "And another head?" He asked questioningly. Mackenzie and John looked at each other and then up at the doctor. "Wait a second here…" He started looking around and found not one baby, but two. "It looks to me that you are going to be having twins…" He stated as he looked at the parents.

"Tw…twins?" Mackenzie asked shocked.

"You mean to say that we're having not one baby… but we're having two?" He asked the doctor in shock, much like his girlfriend.

"Yes, it looks like we've got two of them…" Dr. Cunningham laughed. "Do you want to know the sexes?" He asked.

"Yes, please!" Mackenzie smiled.

"This one right here…" He pointed to the first one he spotted. "Is definitely a boy…" He stated circling the male genitalia. "And this one right here is also a boy…" He stated as he circled the fetus' genitalia.

"So we're having two little boys?" John asked with a huge smile.

"Yes Mr. Cena, two little boys…" The doctor smiled.

"This is great!" John stated with an even bigger smile. Mackenzie couldn't help but smile as well she was happy that she and John could share this experience.

"Now the nurse is going to print these pictures for you, and I would like to talk to you about your next visit." The doctor stated as he left the room briefly.

The nurse came in with copies of the ultrasound; the two parents fawned over their new babies and smiled happily together. They continued to google over their new kids when the doctor came in.

"Alright, I want to see you in about 3 weeks or so, I've pulled up your records and it says you are a Boston Native, so if you would rather I have a doctor in Boston that has worked under me for quite sometime…" He offered.

"We don't mind coming here, knowing that you are close to the McMahon's and did all of Declan's ultrasounds and then your wife delivered him, gives me plenty of confidence in coming here to have it all done and taken care of…" Mackenzie stated.

"I heard from Stephanie that you guys are very close…" Dr. Cunningham stated.

"Yes, we've been best friends for 8 years; her father is like my own…." Mackenzie smiled.

"That's great… well I need you to gain at least 5 if not more pounds by the next appointment." The doctor stated.

"Yes sir… we'll be visiting John's parents this weekend and I've heard his mom loves to cook, so that shouldn't be a problem…" She stated with a smile.

"Great, well you two behave and you take care of her Mr. Cena" Dr. Cunningham stated with a smile.

"Don't worry doc, she's in good hands…" John smiled as he helped Mackenzie off of the bed she was in.

"I can't wait to show Aunt Lacey she's going to fall in love with the boys…" She smiled as she looked at the pictures.

"My mother is going to have a heart attack…" John stated with a small laugh as the doctor washed off her belly. She slid on her shirt and they were ok to leave.

They left and went straight to the McMahon's house, Mackenzie was driving. John held on to the seat and looked over at his girlfriend who was driving.

"Babe, you think you can slow down?" He asked her.

"What I can't wait to tell Vince and Linda! I'm excited!" She stated with a huge smile.

"Well I'd like the four of us to live to see their birth…" He laughed slightly.

"Shut up…" She snickered as she rolled her eyes at him playfully.

Mackenzie pulled up to a gated mansion and pressed in the code, the iron gates swung open and she drove inside. She got out of the car and literally ran up to the front door. She rang the door bell and waited patiently for one of the McMahon's to answer.

The door swung open and a spitting image of Vince McMahon, but younger, answered the door. It was Stephanie's older brother, Shane. Mackenzie smiled brightly as she hugged the man.

"Shane!" She hugged him tightly.

"Mack, wow, you look great!" Shane stated as he pulled her away and held her out at arms length. "Pregnant?" He asked. She nodded with a smile. "Marissa will die when she finds out that both of her sisters are pregnant!" He looked past her and saw John Cena standing there in one of his 'You Can't See Me' hooded sweat shirt and a pair of baggy blue jeans. "Cena?" He asked questioningly.

"Yep…." She smirked. "Vince and Linda around, I want to tell you all the great news at once…" She stated as she wrapped her jacket around her belly.

"Of course, come on in…" He smiled. "MOM, DAD, Mackz is here!" Shane yelled as he let the two in the house. Linda and Vince came walking down the stairs; Linda went straight to Mackenzie and gave her a huge hug.

"I can't believe it my other little girl is pregnant too!" She smiled widely.

"Mackz wants to tell us all something…" Shane informed.

"Well come on in, I'm sure it's quite chilly out there with the breeze off of the water…" Linda stated as they all walked in to the family room. Shane, Vince and Linda all sat down as Mackenzie smiled at them all, John was sitting in a recliner right next to her.

"So what is it that you have to tell us Mack?" Vince asked her.

"Well, first of all, we're not having A baby, we're having… babies… we're having twins!" She stated with a huge smile.

"Oh my god!" Linda stated excitedly. "Did you get to find out what they are?" she asked as she jumped up to her daughter's best friend's side.

"They're both boys…" She smiled brightly as she took the ultrasound pictures out of her pocket. She gave them to Linda as she looked through them.

"Oh my goodness… they are so cute… they look adorable already!" She stated with a huge grin as she sat down between her son and her husband.

"Congratulations Mackz!" Shane smiled as he looked at the babies.

"Speaking of babies where are Marissa and Declan?" Mackenzie asked.

"Oh, Marissa had to pick him up from his play date with a little boy from his daycare; she should be here in about 10 minutes. She'll be very excited to see you!"

"Alright I guess we can hang out for a little while!" She smiled at the McMahon's.

"Where are you guys headed after here?" Vince asked.

"John has a signing at the WWE restaurant in NYC, so we have to fly there tonight to be there tomorrow." She stated.

"What time is your flight?" Shane asked. Mackenzie looked confused and shrugged her shoulders.

"What time is our flight?" She asked John not sure herself.

"4 PM, remember I wanted to take you out to dinner when we got there, to celebrate…" He smiled as he took her hand.

"That's right… I'm so forgetful these days…." She smirked as she chuckled to herself.

They all sat down and talked about her pregnancy and Stephanie's and soon Marissa came walking through the door with her and Shane's son Declan, who was a little over a year old. Marissa smiled widely when she saw Mackenzie sitting in the living room with her in-laws.

"Mack!" Marissa ran to her, Declan bouncing up and down with her. She hugged the girl and looked down. "Are you?" She asked. Mackenzie smiled and nodded her head as she poked Declan's nose with her index finger. "Oh my god! Mack that's great!" She smiled brightly. "Let me tell you they are so much fun and bring a lot of smiles… that's for sure…" She stated as she set Declan down on the ground. He waddled over to his grandparents and giggled as they played with him.

"I know I can't wait… we're actually having twins!" She stated with a huge smile.

"Oh my god… that's even better!" She smirked. "Is this the lucky guy?" She asked looking at John. "Wait a second, John? John Cena?" She asked looking at the man.

"The one and only…" he smirked.

"Wow, this is a pairing I wasn't expecting…" She laughed slightly.

"Neither did we really…" Mackenzie stated with a smirk. They all smiled at each other as Marissa looked at the pictures of the babies. She smiled as they all gushed over the new coming children.

What seemed like eternity for John passed as he glance at his watch, his eyes grew wide as he shook Mackenzie out of her conversation.

"What is it John?" She asked him.

"We've really got to go… we're going to be pushing it when we get to the airport…" He stated.

"Oh my gosh, I totally lost track of time!" She stated as she looked at his watch.

"I know, me too… sorry about this, but we really have to go!" John stated as he got up.

"It was good to see you guys again! And thank you all!" She smiled as they all got up and walked them to the door.

The two parents-to-be left and got in to the rental, John decided to drive since he drove like a maniac just as bad as Mackenzie did. They got to the airport almost in record time, they checked in and got their tickets and were rushing to the terminal just as they were calling their row to board. The two gave their tickets to the man and got on the plane.

About an hour or two later they landed in NYC at around 6:30 PM. They didn't need to get a rental car this time, they were going to take a taxi to the hotel, and the WWE Restaurant, Café was next to their hotel. John hailed a taxi quickly as he and Mackenzie got inside and decided to take a short detour past Central Park, he smiled and held on to her hand as they pulled up in front of the hotel. John grabbed their overnight bags and went inside. Mackenzie leaned against the front desk and waited for someone to help her; they put the room under her name so no one would know John was staying in this hotel.

"Can I help you?" The man behind the desk asked her eyeing her up slowly.

She looked at him somewhat disgusted and pulled back from the desk to show her stomach. "Yes I have reservations for one of your suites." She stated.

"Name please?" He asked looking as if he didn't really care if she was pregnant or not.

"Mackenzie Roddick…" She told him as she took out her ID.

"Alright you're on the top floor, room 2568" He stated as he handed her two keys. She smiled and thanked him.

She walked over to where John was and he wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked over to the elevator. They pressed the 25 button and waited patiently to get to the top floor. John wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her neck softly, she smiled at the feeling of his warm lips to her sensitive skin. She giggled softly and tried to get away from him, he laughed as he kept his hold on her.

"Jonathan Felix-Anthony Cena…" She yelped as he nibbled her earlobe softly.

"What did I do?" He asked innocently.

"You know damn well what you did…" She stated as she glared at him over her shoulder.

The elevator door dinged and opened, they had reached the 25th floor and had to find their room now. She darted out of the elevator with John right on her heels, she found their room and slipped the key in; as soon as the light turned green she opened the door and shut it on him. He pursed his lips together and banged on the door.

"Mackenzie Starr Roddick, you had better open this door right now…" John stated in a stern voice.

"Why must you use the full name?" She asked him as she opened the door slowly and stared at him.

"Because my dear, you locked me out of my own hotel room…" He stated as he leaned down to place a small kiss on her lips.

"Our hotel room, OUR…" She stated as she opened the door for him.

"Yes honey, our hotel room… the four of us…" He stated as he closed the door with his foot and put his hands on her belly.

"You're too cute… what do you think we should name them?" she asked him as she went over to the bed and sat down.

"I liked Lucas that was a good strong name, Lucas Cena…" John stated.

"Who said they were getting YOUR last name?" She asked cocking an eyebrow at him.

John gave her an odd look and glared over at her, "They had better have MY last name, they are MY kids…" he stated as he got closer to her by crawling across the bed. She laughed at his facial expression and rolled her eyes.

"Ok… ok… Lucas Cena, what about a middle name?" She asked as she put her hands up in defense.

"I don't know… what do I look like, a baby name genius?" John asked as he smirked up at her.

"Well you're mom must have been, Jonathan Felix-Anthony Cena…" She smirked back at him.

"Why you got to make fun of my name, at least I don't have a strippers name…" John laughed at her.

"Shut up, it's not my fault my mom was a retard and gave me a porn star middle name…" She laughed with him.

"Speaking of your mom, you never really did tell me what happened to her, other than she passed away…" John stated as he all of a sudden got serious with his girlfriend.

"Well, she died when I was about 12, she had leukemia and they didn't catch it in time to save her, and she died slowly and painfully. And then about 6 months later, my father killed himself… he said he couldn't stand the pain anymore. One morning he sent me to my Aunt's house, gave her a letter and then gave me a letter. I never saw him again; he shot himself in the head the detectives say, suicide…" She stated blankly staring ahead.

"Babe, I'm so sorry…" John stated speechless. She tore her gaze away from the midair and looked at him with a small smile.

"Its ok, you should know, you are the father of my children…." She stated.

"Yes I am…" He stated as he put his hand on her belly. He felt a strong feeling in the pit of his stomach, which went throughout his entire body when he touched her. He thought about what he had talked to Randy and his mom about, he looked over at her and cleared his throat. "Mack… there's something I've been wanting to tell you…" He stated as he sat up to look her in the eye.

"What is it John?" She asked him curiously.

"Mackenzie… I've been thinking a lot about us and everything, and I just feel like this is so right, between us…" He stated as he sat straight up in front of her. Mackenzie didn't know what to say or do as John leaned in closer and kissed her softly. "Mackenzie, I… I love you…" He told her.

Mackenzie starred at him in shock; he'd never said that to her before, she really never thought about that between them. She couldn't help but kiss him again and again. John was shocked at her reaction and kissed back.

"I don't expect you to say it back, it's just something that I've been thinking about ever since I told my parents, and I realized that I do love you. As much as we disliked each other, the whole time I really liked you…" John stated. "And after that night after Vengeance, that morning I didn't want you to leave… I know I've been so hard headed, and blind but I really do love you…" He stated as he looked at her with those clear blue eyes.

Mackenzie starred at him, her mouth moving in a gesture to speak, but nothing seemed to be coming out. She stopped, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"John, I…I love you to…" She stated as a single tear slid down her cheek.

"Do you really?" He asked her surprised. She nodded her head as the two hugged closely.

* * *

**Please remember to READ AND REVIEW! Thank you... MUAH**


	17. Unhinged Love Chapter 17

This story has been on a long hiatus, I wasn't able to find any inspiration to finish it, but I'm here to try and get it done!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Their time in New York City was great. John took her out to a fabulous dinner to celebrate, and after his signing the next day he pampered her much to her delight. They spent the majority of the day relaxing together, watching movies and eating room service.

They were in Boston by that weekend assisting the movers with Mackenzie's things. John wouldn't let her lift a finger as he ordered the four large men around, telling them what they needed to pack, and where it was going to go in his house.

Saturday night Carol and John Sr. had invited them over for a family dinner. John was anticipating his family meeting the mother of his children, and Mackenzie was slightly dreading it.

"What if they don't like me?" Mackenzie asked looking over at John who was changing his shirt after moving a majority of her things all day long.

"They're going to love you," John stated as he came in to his bedroom from the closet.

"How do you know that?" Mackenzie pouted.

"Because I love you," John stated pulling her off of the bed and to him.

Mackenzie smiled up at him and grinned, "You always know exactly what to say," She stated.

John didn't say anything just placed a kiss on her lips and pulled her towards the door. They zig-zagged through the masses of half empty boxes and things and found their way to the front door. John gave Deuce and Ace a pat on the head before ushering his girlfriend out of the house.

"Aunt Lacey wants to meet you're parents…" Mackenzie stated as John helped her in to his SUV.

"She does?" John asked with a grin.

"She figured we're all going to be family, so we might as well get together, so I said next time we're in Boston for a few days… that we'd pick her up and we could have a barbecue here or something…" She glanced over at John as he got in to the driver's seat.

"That's a great idea, we could invite Randy and Sam… and Paul and Steph…" John nodded. "Good idea babe,"

Mackenzie smiled to herself and sat quietly as John pulled out of the drive way and drove the twenty minute drive to his parents house. All of his brother's were going to be there and he was excited that they'd all get to meet Mackenzie at the same time.

"Are you going to get out of the car?" John asked her holding her door open.

"I can't…" She fidgeted with her hands.

"And why not?" He asked impatiently.

"I'm too nervous…" Mackenzie stated glancing up at the large house.

"C'mon baby, I told you… they're going to love you…" John grinned as he grabbed her hand and literally pulled her out of the front seat.

"John, I don't want to go in there…" She shook her head vigorously.

"I thought you wanted to meet my parents," John asked.

"I do, it's just…" She cleared her throat. "I just… I don't know if I can do this…" She stated as John closed the door with his right hand, his left still around his girlfriend's wrist.

"You can do this, look they're coming out now… whether you like it or not…" John pointed to the several heads peeking around the window of the door.

Mackenzie stopped in her tracks and stood partially behind John as the door flung open and several people came walking out to greet them. She swallowed hard as an older woman put her arms around John and squeezed him happily.

"It's so good to see you," Carol Cena gushed holding her son close. Her blue eyes were shut tightly and finally opened settling on the young woman that stood insecurely behind her second eldest son. "You must be Mackenzie…" His mother let go of him and John was embraced by his father.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cena…" Mackenzie stated shyly as she waited for a reaction from the older woman.

"Don't be silly dear, you're practically family… call me Carol…" She stated embracing the young girl.

Mackenzie was a bit taken back by Carol's openness but hugged back nonetheless. She smiled shortly as John Sr. came over and gave her a huge hug.

"Mr. Cena, pleasure to finally meet you…" She stated formally.

"Nonsense, call me John… please…" He grinned turning back to his second oldest son. "Are you sure she's your girlfriend," He surveyed the younger woman again a smirk on his face.

"Why do you say that?" John asked looking over at his girlfriend.

"What dad is trying to say," One of his brothers smirked. "Is she's too hot to be dating your ugly mug…"

"What the fuck ever, Dan…" John rolled his eyes at his younger brother.

"Jonathan Felix, is that any way to speak around your girlfriend?" His mother scolded him.

Mackenzie smiled," It's ok Carol, I'm used to it… really…" Mackenzie stated, John Sr. looked at her for a second. "Being backstage with twenty to thirty wrestlers daily… you get accustomed to it…' She stated with a small laugh.

One of John's brothers cleared their throat and shoved their brother. Mackenzie surveyed him and noted that he looked to be older than John, though, not by much. John smirked over at him and lifted his chin behind him.

"Don't forget your manners now, John…" The man grinned.

"Sorry, DAD…" John smirked back at him. "Babe, these are my brothers…" He looked back and pointed to the one that had shoved him. "This is Steve, or Boog as we call him… don't ask… long story…" He grinned stupidly. "Then my little rug rat brothers… Dan, the Popo… Matt… the teacher…" and he pointed to the last brother. "And Sean, the slacker…" His youngest brother shoved him roughly before grinning at Mackenzie. "Guys, my baby mama…" He stated using his 'thugonomics' and smiled at his girlfriend. "Mackenzie Roddick,"

"Baby mama? Nicely put, hun…" Mackenzie rolled her eyes and was suffocated by the four brothers who all hugged her at the same time. She took a step back and felt more at ease, "It's nice to meet you guys…"

Carole and John Sr. were ushering everyone in side when Sean, John's youngest brother, brought up the year talking loudly, "It should be against the law for John to bring home hot pregnant chicks…" Sean snickered.

John smacked his brother upside the head and everyone laughed at the younger boys expense. They all took a seat in the living room as Carol glanced over at her son's pregnant girlfriend.

"Do you want something to drink, Mackenzie?"

"Um, sure… that'd be great…" She smiled.

"We've got coffee, coke, juice… water?" Carol rattled on.

"Water, would be great…" She smiled as John took the seat next to her.

"So, John… how'd you get her knocked up?" Matt questioned as he plopped down in a recliner.

"I hope you'd know how by now, Matt…" John smirked at his younger brother.

John Sr. sent a glare over at his son, who shrugged his shoulders, "It's a reasonable question." Steve piped up. "No one explained the birds and the bees to Mattie…" He snickered.

"I missed that day in Sex Ed…" He grinned at Mackenzie.

The boys went on joking around, that was until Carol came back in the room with a glass of water for Mackenzie and a coffee for herself. The guys all looked at her expectantly and she smirked.

"You're not guests in this house; get your own damn drink…" She grinned over at Mackenzie who started laughing.

She already loved John's family.

After what seemed like hours of chatting and getting to know one another, Carol who had disappeared to cook dinner, announced that it was time to eat. All five boys ran from the living room to the dining room without a second thought. John Sr. smirked seeing Mackenzie pull herself up off of the couch. He took her hand and helped her up.

"When they hear food, they go a-running…" John Sr. stated with a laugh.

"I noticed…" She laughed and followed him in to the dining room.

Just as they were sitting down the front door opened and a tall, semi-muscular man walked in, a baseball cap on but turned sideways. He grinned as he walked in to the dining room, "What's up everyone?"

"Wha'ssup Trademark I didn't know you were coming to dinner," John stood up and greeted the man with a handshake and hug combination. Mackenzie looked at the man knowing exactly who he was, without even having to meet him.

"My brother, what's up?" Trademark smirked as he greeted the rest of the family, his eyes fell on Mackenzie and he grinned at John. "Who's the babe?"

"Mark, where are you manners?" Carol asked snatching her nephew's hat off of his head as he took a seat between Dan and Matt.

"And that _babe_ is my girlfriend…" John stated sitting back down next to Mackenzie.

Trademark smirked at his cousin, "You paying girls off again to sleep with you, Johnny?"

John rolled his eyes, "No, she's really my girlfriend…"

Mackenzie tried to hold back her laughter, as Carol did. The two glanced at each other and then started laughing, John shook his head.

"Seriously, I'm not that bad looking…" John moaned tossing a glance at Trademark.

"Whatever, I'll be stealing this one soon," Mark puckered his lips out at Mackenzie who smirked.

"I don't think so," John shook his head.

"What's so different this time?" Mark asked.

"Maybe the fact that she's knocked up…" Sean interjected.

Mark nearly spit out his drink that he was consuming and stared over at John, "You knocked her up?" He coughed a few times before Mackenzie turned twelve shades of red.

"To put it bluntly, yeah…" John laughed and glanced at Mackenzie who stared down at her plate.

"You finally got some groupie pregnant and have to do the honorable thing, I dig it…" Mark smirked shaking his head.

John shot daggers over at Mark and threw his fork down, "Seriously Mark do you have to be such a fucking asshole?" He questioned.

John stood up and walked away from the table, "What'd I say?" Mark asked innocently.

Mackenzie glanced over at Carol who was massaging her temples and John Sr. who was shooting his nephew a death look. She got up and went after John holding her belly subconsciously. She found him pacing the kitchen.

"It's ok, John… lets go finish dinner…" Mackenzie insisted.

"It's not _ok_ Mack," John insisted. "He's such a fucking asshole sometimes…" He glared over at the closed door. "He just doesn't know when to shut that big fucking mouth of his…."

"Seriously John, its ok…" Mackenzie stated as she grabbed his hands with her own.

"He just embarrassed both of us in there, and pretty much called you a ring rat…" He shook with anger.

"It's not like you told him about me… I mean he just found out you're dating someone and that they're pregnant… I'm not offended by it…" She tried to get him to look at her. "He's your cousin, you should know how he acts better than I do…"

"I know, but he has no thought process before he speaks…" John growled lowly.

"Ooh," She made a face and John looked at her terrified.

"Babe, are you ok? What's wrong?" He asked hurriedly.

"Nothing, they just… they're moving…" She whispered feeling the same sensation repeating. "Ah, that is so weird…" She mumbled.

She put John's hands on her stomach, to see if he could feel it. A small smile danced on his lips as he felt the movement in her stomach. She looked up at him and her eyes met his, it seemed like everything stopped around them.

The two didn't even notice that the Cena family had joined them in the kitchen, watching the exchange between the two. Carol walked over to them and placed a hand on Mackenzie's shoulder.

"You two alright?" She asked carefully.

"They're moving," John looked at his mother, his eyes doe like. "My babies are moving," He whispered softly looking at his girlfriend again.

"Wait a second Johnny, did you just say 'they're moving'?" His brother Steve asked looking at him in shock.

"And you did just say babies… as in plural… didn't you?" Matt proposed as Carol's mouth dropped.

"We were going to tell you after dinner," Mackenzie stated turning to look at Carol. "But,"

"We're having twins!" John said excitedly.

"Twins?" John Sr. looked at his son with his mouth agape.

"Amazing isn't it?" Mackenzie asked softly looking at Carol for something.

"Oh my god," She stated pulling Mackenzie in to a huge hug. "My first grandbabies and they're going to be TWINS!" She grinned.

"Any idea what the sexes are?" Dan asked carefully as he glanced at his brother.

"Mom's going to kill us," John laughed. "But they're boys…"

"Two more boys?" John Sr. asked glancing back at his four other sons. "I'm starting to think that's all us Cena's can reproduce…"

"I'm starting to wonder that myself…" Carol laughed hugging her son close to her.

* * *

Well, I hope you're still interested, and I've got a few chapters finished already.


	18. Unhinged Love Chapter 18

As long as someone is still interested, I'll keep posting. :)

* * *

**Chapter 18**

By Monday morning John and Mackenzie were back on the road with the WWE. John was scheduled for a huge brand vs. brand match tonight. It was going to be him against Randy Orton; the entire night was to be brand vs. brand.

Mackenzie had given up writing John and her storyline and given it up to Kace and Marcella, a new writer they hired during Mackenzie and Stephanie's pregnancies. She was now focused only on Dave and Randy's, while Stephanie had Paul and two mid-carders that Mackenzie barely remembered who they were.

She looked down at the script that was on her desk and raised a questioning eyebrow; she glanced through it and saw that she was going to have a spot tonight with John before his match. She smirked and then noticed before their spot he was going to be stopped by Maria in the hallway.

Her nose scrunched up at this and glanced over at Kace's desk and saw that the blonde wasn't there.

Tossing the file to the side she sat down and set up her desk for the night, she had a few loose ends to tie up that she hadn't gotten to before her trip to Boston that weekend. She was in the zone and didn't realize that there was someone standing in the door way waiting to get her attention.

A rough voice tore her out of her thoughts as she looked up and smiled seeing the blue eyed babe that was leaning coolly against the door frame.

"Randy, what are you doing here? Don't you have a match to prepare for?" She asked taking her glasses off.

"I did, but I found out that my favorite girl was having twin boys… and I just had to come say congratulations…" He grinned pushing off of the door and walking over to her to envelope her in a big hug.

"I appreciate it…" She smiled hugging him back. "A big surprise, to say the least…" She smiled.

"I'd say…" He laughed.

"Definitely wasn't expecting it," she grinned sitting back down.

"I heard you met the infamous Cena Clan this weekend, did the boys torture enough?" He asked.

"My god, they are hilarious…" She stated shaking her head. "I was so nervous they weren't going to like me, but as soon as they came outside and said hello… I just fell in love with them…"

"That's good to hear, so I heard we're having a barbecue at the Cena-Roddick house in two weeks?" He asked.

"Yeah, you're going to bring Sam right? I can't wait to meet her!"

"Yep, she's going to be traveling with me for a little while… I think we're finally going to set a date for the wedding…" Randy stated happily.

"That's great news, well let me know if you guys need any help with anything… I love planning things…" She stated with a huge smile.

"I'll definitely let Sam know…" Randy stated giving her a wink before he fled the coop.

With in minutes Kacie was back in the room, turning on the TV so that they could watch the show. The two girls chatted throughout the show and caught up on what had been happening while Mackenzie was gone.

"So John and I are having a barbecue at our house in two weeks, you coming?" Mackenzie asked glancing over at her friend.

"Who's all coming?" She asked.

"Steph, Paul, Randy and Sam… My Aunt, the Cenas… probably Shane and Marissa…"

"Ahh, its a couple's thing…" Kace shook her head. "I'll pass," She lifted a hand as she continued typing.

"It's not a couple's thing," Mackenzie stated her eyes never leaving the screen.

She saw the camera focus on Maria and snickered watching the spot.

"_Hey John, could I get a sec," Maria smiled at him twisting a piece of her obviously bleached hair around her finger._

_The camera view widened to show John walking by; he stopped and gave her a curt smile, "Sure Maria, what's up?" He asked walking towards her. _

"_I just wanted to wish you good luck before your BIG match tonight," She stated rubbing shoulders with him. _

_John glanced at her oddly, "Ok, thanks Maria…" He turned around to walk away. She caught his arm before he could leave, and he turned back to her annoyed. "What is it? I really have to…"_

_He was cut off by Maria's lips coming in to contact with his. John was shocked after a second or two he pushed her off of him and she gave him a sexy grin._

Mackenzie's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the screen, she grabbed the script she tossed aside and flipped through the pages. She scanned through the dialogue and the spot and didn't see once where Maria was to kiss her boyfriend. She glared and continued watching the screen, stealing a glance at Kacie who was biting her bottom lip.

"_Obviously, Maria you didn't get the memo… but I'm not single anymore… ok?" He shook his head._

"_But, John…" She pouted trying to look cute._

"_Look, I'm sorry if I lead you on or made you think that there was something there but, Maria, there's not… ok?" He shook his head._

"_But, John!" She stomped her foot and her face turned red with anger. _

_John didn't give her a second glance as he walked off screen and kept walking after the cameras cut off._

John headed straight to her office; he knew he was probably going to be in for an earful. It wasn't scripted for Maria to kiss him, so he was hoping to talk to Mackenzie before his match that was on in less than fifteen minutes.

He knocked on the door and poked his head in to see Mackenzie's face red with anger, she looked absolutely livid. He closed the door behind him and Kacie looked up hearing the door close. He tossed her a small smile as she cowered down in her chair. He held his hands up to start apologizing before she could erupt at him.

"Babe, I had no idea she was going to do that…" John stated as Mackenzie looked up at him.

Her demeanor softened and she responded calmly, "I know…" Her jaw clenched as she glared at the screen, "I am going to rip out her fake-ass blonde hair and kick her ass…"

"I'm so sorry babe, if I would have known…" John started apologizing again but stopped as her words sank in. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"I'm going to kick her ass," Mackenzie growled again.

"So, you're not made at me?" John asked his mouth open in shock.

"No," She shook her head and calmed down, taking her seat again. "Maria is a raving psychotic girl who thinks it's ok to put her lips on my man…" She stated trying to calm herself down a little more.

John smirked and leaned over her desk, placing a kiss on her lips, "Love you,"

Mackenzie blushed and looked down at her lap top seeing the time, "Jesus, John you're going to be late for your match…" She stated pushing him towards the door.

"An 'I love you, too' would have worked just as well…" He tossed her a grin, as she shouted she loved him back as he walked down the hall.

"Love?" Kace asked walking from her desk to her friend's desk.

"Love," Mackenzie nodded with a small smile on her lips.

After John's match Mackenzie went to his locker room to film there spot. She didn't know how it was going to go down, or what was involved, she had glanced over it briefly but she had been so worked up about Maria kissing John that she barely did much else since their spot earlier that evening.

She noticed John walking in front of her, coming from the ring. She smiled, until Maria popped out from a corner and flung herself in to John's arms. Her lips again finding John's attaching to him like he was hers. Mackenzie watched in horror as John grabbed Maria's hips.

Marching up to them, just as John was forcing Maria off of him, Mack grabbed Maria by the back of her shirt and flung her in to a supply crate. The bleached-blonde stared at her in shock and watched as Mackenzie got in her face, not bothering to notice the camera's that were filming them at that very moment.

"Look you psychotic bottle-blonde bimbo, John does not want your two-dollar whore propositions…" She snapped. "I would appreciate it if you kept your lips _OFF_ of my man…"

Maria stared at Mackenzie in shock, she raised her hand to smack her, but John grabbed her by the elbow and wagged his finger in her face.

"Don't even think about it," He narrowed his eyes at her.

Maria huffed before literally stomping off, Mackenzie turned to watch her leave and noticed the camera that was behind her as John did as well. He turned to her and grinned.

"Your man, huh?" He questioned.

Mackenzie wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him, "Yeah, my man…" She nodded placing her lips on his briefly as the camera got let them know he was done filming.

"That was better than what was written," He commented before leaving the couple.

"I swear to God, John… I'll kill her…" Mackenzie stated as they were back in his locker room picking up his things. "If I wasn't pregnant I'd be on her like white on rice in a snow storm…" She growled.

"Calm down babe," John picked up his last t-shirt from the ground and tossed it in his duffel.

"She's got some nerve, that's all I'm saying… you don't piss off a pregnant woman…" She shook her head. "That comes with some serious consequences…"

There was a knock at the door that brought the two of them out of their discussion, John yelled for whoever it was to come in and Stephanie poked her head in to the locker room. Mackenzie smiled and hugged her best friend.

"Daddy wants to see you Mack," Stephanie stated with a small smile.

"Ut oh, that can't be good…" Mack winced looking at her boyfriend.

"No, it's not bad… I promise…" She grinned rubbing the girls protruding tummy. "I think he might want John there too…"

"Ok, well let's go…" John tossed his bag over his shoulder and grabbed his things before following the Bobbsey Twins out of the room.

The trio landed in Vince McMahon's office as the older man smirked at them and waited for them to sit down and give them his full attention. He sat forward, fingertips pressed against one another as he let that playful glint dance in his eye.

"What's up Vince?" John questioned looking over at the man that was like a father to his girlfriend.

"Well, first of all… I must say that I was a bit shocked at tonight spots that involved you, John…" McMahon grinned and glanced at his surrogate daughter. "And you, Mackenzie… I must say for being new to this whole thing, you were on the mark with your ad libbing…" He grinned.

"What's going on daddy?" Stephanie asked glancing at her father.

"I'm getting there," Vince raised a hand to his daughter. "I'd like to expand on this storyline, the love triangle, if you will that involves John, Mack and Maria…" He saw Mackenzie's mouth open and he looked at her. "Only, if you're up to it… I will have two of the other writer's pick up your work, and you can focus on this story line with John…"

"Vince, I'm not sure that I like this idea,"

It was John who spoke up.

"Yes, John... please continue…" Vince stated waiting for him to explain himself.

"I just feel like, it was settled today after my match. The fans obviously see that I want nothing to do with Maria, and I really don't…" He shook his head.

"But that's the beauty of Sports Entertainment. We'll have Maria confront Mack in the hallway or in the catering… and just elaborate from that…" Vince smiled at his daughter, then to Mack. "What do you say, Mack?"

Mackenzie looked over at John, and then at Vince he looked so eager about this idea, he really liked it. She wanted to please the fans and that's why she did what she did, for the fans. She swallowed and nodded her head slightly.

"Ok, we'll do it…" She agreed.

"That's great, and once the babies are here…" Vince started to say.

"Let's take this one month at a time, ok Vince?" John questioned as he got up from the chair.

Vince nodded his head, "Of course,"

Mack gave Stephanie a hug before leaving the room with John who was walking her to her office to gather her things. When they walked in, Kace was pushed up against the desk, making out heavily with Brian Kendrick.

Mackenzie smirked and the two pulled apart, "I should probably… yeah…" Brian pointed to the door before hurrying out.

John laughed as he glanced at Kace, "Good choice…"

"He's a cutie…" Mackenzie stated packing up her lap top and paperwork.

"Excuse me?" John sat down in front of her desk.

"What's he's cute…" She shrugged her shoulders. John rolled his eyes and glanced over at the buxom blonde.

"I can't let you have all the fun," Kace grinned packing up her things.

Mackenzie grinned as John grabbed her things and they all left the building. Mackenzie and Kace hugged before John pulled her to his rental.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" John asked opening the door for her.

"I wouldn't have agreed to it if I wasn't…" She lied as he closed the door.

John jogged around to the other side and got in, giving his girlfriend a disbelieving look, "You're a bad liar…" He put the keys in to the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot.

"I know the fans love seeing you, and they love drama… so I just want to keep them happy…" She smiled at him.

John reached out and touched her face with his free hand, "Baby we don't have to do this," John stopped at a red light.

"It's ok, really…" She smiled.

"Are you positive?" John questioned. "I can turn this truck around and go tell McMahon to get his jollies off another way…" He smirked.

"Yes," She grinned at him.

John nodded his head with a sigh, "You're too good to me, you know that?" He stated with a laugh.

"I know," She winked over at him.

* * *

Please remember to R&R!


	19. Unhinged Love Chapter 19

Here is the next chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 19**

John and Mackenzie were situating the food in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. John looked up wrist deep in hamburger meat, Mackenzie laughed drying her hands on a dish towel and walking, or wobbling as John would say in to the living room to answer the door.

She opened the door and was greeted by a large hug from Carol Cena. She smiled hugging the woman tightly; they had kept in close contact over the last three weeks. After Carol released her death grip on the younger woman she put her hands on Mackenzie's stomach which had grown a lot over the last few weeks.

"How are my boys doing?" She asked kissing the girls stomach.

"Strong and healthy as usual…" She grinned; she had an appointment the day before to just check up on the two rug rats that were growing in her belly. "John has the new ultrasound pictures on the fridge…" She joisted her finger in the direction of the kitchen.

"How's my girl?" John Sr. hugged her as his wife literally ran in to the kitchen.

"Good, John, how are you doing?" She asked hugging him back.

"Great now," He laughed as he walked in to the kitchen.

Mackenzie was going to close the door when she heard someone shout her name. She opened the door again and came face to face with her boyfriends and her own best friend. She grinned and hugged him tightly.

"You're late," She laughed. Randy and Sam's plane was supposed to have gotten in that morning, but it was delayed quite a few times.

"I know, I'm sorry…" He grinned. He pulled away from her and grabbed the dark haired girls hand and pulled her in front of him. "Now my two favorite girls get to meet each other," He was excited. He knew that Mackenzie and Sam would get along fabulously. "Mackenzie Roddick, this is my fiancée Samantha Speno…"

Mackenzie took in the girl and nodded her head approvingly, she was beautiful, and looked to be smart and intellectual, exactly what Randy needed, "It's great to finally meet you," Sam was the first to speak. "Randy talks about you all the time…"

"I should say the same," Mackenzie smiled and shook hands with Sam. "It's really great to finally meet you, let me show you guys to the guest bedroom…" She grinned as Randy picked up their things.

Mackenzie showed them to the guest room they'd be staying in and Randy graciously dropped the bags off before rubbing his hands on Mackenzie's stomach, "So how'd your appointment go yesterday?" He asked as Sam smiled at her.

"Great, they're healthy and growing quickly…"

"So are you," Randy commented taking in her expanding stomach.

"Thanks Randall, that's exactly what every woman wants to hear," Mackenzie shook her head as they walked downstairs.

"I was just saying," Randy laughed as Sam smacked him in the arm.

"Excuse his lack of manners," Sam grinned as she glanced over at Mackenzie.

"I am so used to it by now…" She laughed pushing Randy out of the way as they entered the kitchen. "Look, who I found at my front door step…" She waited for the Cena's to turn around.

"What's up man," John laughed at something his dad said as Randy and Sam came in the kitchen. "I'm just finishing up here, you want a beer?" He asked as his dad grabbed a few out of the fridge.

"That'd be great, Sam?" Randy asked taking the Bud Light from John's father.

"Sure," She lifted a chin with a small grin.

"My kind of girl," Mackenzie laughed as she went back to chopping up the vegetables.

"You want some help?" Sam asked looking at Mackenzie.

"I could always use a little help," Mackenzie stated as she glanced at John. "Not like he's any good at it…"

"Hey, I resent that…" John grinned at Randy who shook his head and gave John's mother and father a hug. John washed his hands and looked at Randy with a grin, "Now, let's go put these babies on the grill…"

"Ten-four…" Randy brought up the rear as they went outside with John Sr.

"So Sam, how are things with you and Randy?" Carol asked taking a sip of her water.

"Great, Mrs. Cena… thank you…" Sam blushed slightly as she helped Mackenzie platter the vegetables they cut.

"Don't be silly, it's Carol…" She grinned as she cleaned up after John.

The girls all started laughing and chatted while the guys were out back grilling and talking about whatever came to mind. The doorbell rang again and Mackenzie rolled her eyes, "I'm going to put a big sign on the door that says 'Just Come In, Pregnant Lady at Work'…" She grinned walking in to the Living Room again.

She could hear Carol and Sam laughing at her comment as she answered the door, "Well hello…" She smiled at the three couples behind the door.

"Hey Mack!" Marissa greeted her with a huge hug as Declan came darting inside, Shane grinned and kissed her cheek.

"The guys are out back, and the ladies are in the kitchen…" She responded as Shane lifted a hand and scooped Declan up before going out back.

"You look fabulous," Stephanie stated as she hugged her best friend.

"So do you," She stated putting a hand to her best friend's stomach.

Paul gave her a kiss on the cheek before high-tailing it outside with John, John Sr., Randy and Shane. The last couple came up to her with a double hug and she excited held on to the woman. The man laughed and pouted.

"You haven't seen me in four weeks and you're more excited to see her?" Dave Bautista mock pouted at the younger girl.

"Well of course, I haven't seen her in months!" She dictated hugging Angie Bautista.

Dave gave her a pleasant kiss on the cheek before joining the 'men' outside. Angie, Steph, Marissa and Mackenzie walked back in to the kitchen where everyone greeted each other. Everyone knew everyone except for Marissa, who was introduced without hesitation.

"It's so nice to have a house full of people," Mackenzie smiled.

"It is," Carol nodded her head.

Mackenzie heard the front door open, and it was followed by a, "Tha Trademark is in the hizzzouse…"

Carol rolled her eyes as Mark; John's cousin came parading in to the kitchen. Mackenzie smirked and knew that John had given Mark his own keys to the house, but even when they were home he still walked in without knocking.

"Hey Mark," Mackenzie grinned shaking her head.

"Who are all these beautiful women?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"All married, so back off…" Carol smirked.

"I dig, I dig…" Mark laughed. "Trademark, John's cousin…" He introduced himself.

"Marissa McMahon…" Marissa smiled shaking his hand. "Shane's wife…"

"Stephanie McMahon-Levesque…" Stephanie introduced herself next.

"Paul's wife, right?" Mark pointed out.

"You got it…" Steph smiled.

"Angie Bautista…" Angie introduced.

"Dave's wife… ok… got'cha…" He nodded his head.

"Sam Speno," Sam shook his hand. Mark tried to think of her last name and shook his head, "Randy's future wife…"

"Ahhh, so where is my lovely cousin?" He asked giving his Aunt a kiss on the cheek.

"Out back," Mackenzie stated with a grin.

Mark left the kitchen and she rolled his eyes, "He is a character…" She stated. "A big one,"

"He's worse than John…" Carol agreed.

The girls laughed and went out back with a few more beers for all the guys and the vegetables on a platter. John heard the doorbell ring and he glanced at Mackenzie who was in mid conversation with Sam and Angie.

"Hey babe," John interrupted. Mackenzie looked up at him expectantly. "The door?" He questioned.

Mackenzie shook her head and forced herself out of the chair and in to the house. She swung the door open and smiled seeing her good friend on the other side.

"Kace, you came!" She said excitedly.

"I couldn't really stand up my best friend, could I?" She asked with a grin. "I brought company, I hope you don't mind?" She asked stepping aside to show that Brian Kendrick had come along with her.

"Of course not!" She ushered them in, giving Brian a hug. "I'm glad you came…" She stated happily. "We're all out back…" She stated with a small sly grin as Kace took Brian's hand.

They all sat outside on the deck, hanging out on the deck when the doorbell rang once again. Mackenzie knew who it was and was extremely excited that all of her friend's were here along with John's mom and dad so that her Aunt could meet them all.

She practically ran inside to answer the door, and flung herself in to her Aunt's arms. She grinned as the older woman placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"How you doing baby girl?" She asked pulling her away at arms length.

"Good, extremely tired, but good…" Mackenzie responded letting her Aunt in to the house.

"How are my boys doing?" She asked rubbing her stomach.

"Fantastic…" She grinned. "Come on, everyone is out back…" She pulled her Aunt along with her.

If you didn't know, you couldn't tell that Lacey wasn't Mackenzie's mom, she looked just like her. Though, Lacey was her father's sister, she resembled her to a tee. Everyone stopped what they were doing as soon as Mackenzie and Lacey came through the back door.

"Everyone, this is my Aunt Lacey Truman, Aunt Lacey…" She smiled brightly beaming towards her friends. "This is just about everyone you need to know…" She laughed.

Mackenzie brought Lacey around to meet everyone and grabbed her a drink out of the outside fridge while she was at it. She gave John a huge kiss as he flipped and manhandled the burgers with Randy, Paul and Dave, who were taking Brian Kendrick under their wing.

"He'll be corrupted yet," Dave remarked with a laugh as Brian drank a long sip of his beer.

"This was a great idea," Carol stated as she sat down next to Lacey.

"It really was," Lacey agreed. "Especially now that we get to meet, and we can talk about our grandbabies coming…" She grinned.

Mackenzie and John had decided that the boys would call Lacey their grandmother, on her side of the family. And Lacey was more than pleased with this. Stephanie would be the first born's God Mother and Kacie would be the second born's God Mother. Randy would be the first born's God Father and Paul would be the second born's God Father.

"So Randy tells me that you are going to be traveling with us for awhile?" Mackenzie asked with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, I've got two weeks of vacation time, and so I decided to come along…" She grinned. "I can't wait…"

"It's a lot of fun, but tiring…" Mackenzie stated as she glanced over at Stephanie who nodded her head in agreement.

"So have you guys picked a date yet?" Carol asked.

"We've been talking; it'll probably be late next year…" She shrugged. "Hopefully Vince will give him the time off for the honeymoon…" She grinned.

"I'm sure we can arrange that…" Marissa laughed glancing at Steph.

"Oh yeah," Stephanie nodded her head. "I mean it's not everyday that the Legend Killer settles down…" She laughed.

"You got that right," Kacie laughed joining in on the fun.

"No one thought he would either…" Angie pointed up at Dave who looked over at them innocently.

The girls continued chatting and Sam and Mackenzie got in to a long discussion about weddings and John and Randy overheard. Randy nudged John and lifted his chin, "Looks like Sam is brainwashing Mack in to thinking about a wedding…"

"I heard that…" Sam stuck her tongue out at her fiancé.

"I love you," He smirked.

"Love you too, jerk…" She grinned turning back to Mackenzie who couldn't stop laughing.

Kacie looked over at Mackenzie having a good time with Sam, Randy's fiancée and rolled her eyes. She turned to talk to Marissa and Stephanie about the impending storyline's that she had in mind and they got caught up in work talk.

"So I was thinking about having a baby shower next month, what do you think Lacey?" Carol asked glancing over at the only other older woman there.

"I was thinking that as well," Lacey agreed.

"Speaking of baby showers…" Sam looked over at Mackenzie. "Have you guys thought of any names yet?"

"Well, we've kind of thought about it… but nothing set in stone yet." She grinned looking over at everyone, and then glancing at John who scrunched his nose up at her.

"What are your top two names?" Marissa asked excitedly.

"Well, Lucas I think is set in stone, but we like a few other names too," She shrugged her shoulders.

"Awe, c'mon…. tell us!" Stephanie sat down beside her, bumping shoulders with her.

"Well John likes Brayden and I like Elijah…" She scrunched her nose up, looking a lot like John did moments ago. "I just haven't decided which one I like better…"

"Which one _you_ like better?" John asked wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm popping these guys out, you're _not_…" She shook her head.

"Point taken," He kissed her temple and went back to the food.

Within a few minutes they were all sitting around eating burgers and hot dogs, along with the veggies and other sides that had been brought out from the kitchen. After finishing up Mackenzie went in to the kitchen and saw Kacie sifting through the fridge for something. She slung her arm around her friend and scared the hell out of her.

"God, you scared me…" Kacie laughed brushing her blonde hair out of her face.

"Sorry, babe… what'cha looking for?" She asked.

"A coke, do you have any?" She questioned with a sweet smile.

"I have a secret stash…" She stated going in to the pantry. "John doesn't drink it… so I have to buy it and hide it… cause he yells at me…" She laughed.

She came back out with a coke and got a cup for her best friend. The blonde smiled and popped the tab open, "So that Sam seems pretty nice, huh?" Kacie asked looking at Mackenzie expectantly.

"She's great," Mack nodded. "Randy better not fuck this up…" She grinned. "I really like her…"

"I can tell," Kacie muttered.

"What?" Mackenzie asked looking at her best friend.

"Nothing," She smiled taking a sip of the soda.

"Brian seems like a really great guy," Mackenzie stated with a grin. "How are things with that?"

"Really good so far, trying to take it really slow…" She blushed.

"Slow, uh huh… and us walking in on you making out two weeks ago?" She offered.

"Ok, slow-ish…" Kace laughed.

The two girls smiled at each other and rejoined the group. After a while John's brother's joined them and things started getting interesting. They were throwing each other and the other guys in the pool and started to zero in on the girls.

"You touch me Steven and I will kill you," Mackenzie pointed at John's older brother.

"You touch her and I'll kill you," John laughed sitting down next to Mack soaking wet.

"Don't touch me either." Mack stated looking at John oddly.

They all laughed and joked around a soon Paul and Step left with Shane and Marissa. Carol and John Sr. left along with Mack's Aunt Lacey who exchanged numbers with Carol and John Sr. They were seen out by their kids and the party resumed afterwards.

"We've got to hit the road kids…" Dave stated looking at Angie.

"Not staying a while?" John asked clapping hands with the older man.

"The kids are with my parents, and they're being a terror as per usual…" Angie grinned.

"Tell the girls I said, hi!" Mackenzie smiled looking from Dave to Angie giving them both hugs and kisses.

"We will, you stay out of trouble, ok?" Angie laughed.

"Sure thing Ang!" The older couple left leaving Randy, Sam, Kace, Brian and John's brothers, and cousin.

"I guess we'll leave you all alone too… I got to get back anyway… Deirdre is supposed to call me…" Steve lifted his eyebrows grinning at his younger brother.

Mackenzie smirked and nodded giving Steve a hug, followed by his brothers, Dan, Matt and Sean. They said goodbye to everyone just leaving the John, Mack, Sam, Randy, Kace and Brian. John was cleaning up as Mackenzie went inside to start the dishes.

"I'll help you…" Sam stated coming in after Mack.

"You don't have to… I've got it…" Mackenzie smiled.

"Awe, it's the least I can do…" She stated.

The two girls started doing the dishes as Brian and Kace came inside with some more dishes. Sam was spraying Mackenzie with the water hose and the two were laughing like crazy. Kace smirked seeing this and Brian slipped on the water bringing them both down to the ceramic tiled ground.

"Oh my god, Brian, Kacie… are you ok?" Sam asked her hands over her mouth.

Kacie and Brian started laughing, "We're good… I think…" Brian instructed as Sam helped Kacie up and Mackenzie stuck out her hand to Brian who rejected it and held on to the counter as he pulled himself up. "I didn't want to be responsible if you slipped and fell too," He answered her unasked question.

Mackenzie grinned, "You're too sweet," She stated winking at Kace who blushed.

Kace helped Sam and Mack finish the dishes as Brian gave Randy and John a hand cleaning the grill. After everything was cleaned up, including the water on the floor, the six of them relaxed in the living room chatting briefly.

"So when are you leaving?" Mackenzie asked looking at Kacie.

"Well, I've got to leave tomorrow as does Brian… we both have meetings at headquarters tomorrow evening…" She forced a smile.

"That sucks," Mack pouted. "I really wanted to spend a day off with you," She stuck her nose up.

The girls stayed up most of the night, the three of them, being forced to go to bed by their significant others. Randy caught Mackenzie in the hall way and smiled at her.

"Thank you for being so open with Sam," He grinned at her.

"She's a great girl Randy, how could I not be?" She asked.

"I just mean, I know you had your two best friends here today, and you really went out of your way to make Sam feel like a part of the group, and that really means a lot to me…" He smiled.

Mackenzie hugged Randy and kissed his cheek, "You're one of my best friend's too, don't forget that…" She pointed to him with a smirk.

"I'm honored…" He smirked at her.

"Now, get your cocky ass to bed…" She grinned.

"Gladly," He gave her a small smile before disappearing in to the guest room.

Mackenzie found her way back to her and John's room and changed in to a pair of comfortable sleeping pants and a tank top. John was just coming out of the shower watching her get in to their large California King Sized bed.

"Need some help, momma?" John asked seeing her struggle to get in to the large bed.

"I think so, daddy…" She grinned looking over at him defeated.

John helped her get in to the bed noting that they'd probably need to buy a bed stool for her to get in and out of bed in. He gave her a soft kiss before climbing in to bed himself; she turned to look at him lying on her right side.

"So I heard you and Randy talking in the hallway…" John raised an eyebrow glancing over at her.

"Keeping tabs on me, babe?" She questioned with a smirk.

"Just making sure my girl doesn't run away with my best friend," John stated, propping himself up on his elbow. "I heard through the grapevine that she thought he was hotter than me…"

Mackenzie laughed, "That was when I didn't like you… very much…" She added at the end.

"So you admit it, you liked me all that time?" John poked at her.

"Yeah, yeah… don't remind me…" She laughed.

"Awe, baby… look we could have been together before all the drama…" He pursed his lips together in a pout.

"Well you were a chauvinistic pig the first time I met you," She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I was not," John defended himself.

"You were too, the first thing you asked me was if you could get in my pants…" She rolled her eyes.

"It was a lot classier than that…" John pointed out.

"I don't know about classier…" She grinned at him goofily. "The first thing out of your mouth was 'Hey shorty,'…" She tried to sound gangster.

"Don't ever say that again," He laughed.

"Oh hush," She laughed blushing.

"Hey, all that matters is we're together now…" He smiled.

"You're absolutely right," She leaned in and kissed him sweetly.

* * *

Thank you for the support on this story, I really appreciate it and hope to have it wrapped up soon!


	20. Unhinged Love Chapter 20

Blah, sorry for the lack of update... work is crazy! :) So to make up for it I'll post two new chapters!

* * *

**Chapter 20**

The day following Mackenzie took Sam out shopping while Randy and John had some 'best friend' time. The two girls looked at clothes and stopped when they saw a wedding dress shop, Sam stared at it for a few minutes, before Mackenzie asked her if she wanted to go in.

"I shouldn't…." Sam shook her head.

"Oh c'mon Sam, it won't hurt to look…" Mackenzie smiled as she pulled the girl towards the dress shop.

Sam smiled and nodded, "Alright…" The two girls walked in an were immediately hounded by the sales reps.

They told them that they were just looking, and one girl decided to help them if they found anything they wanted to try on. Sam grinned looking through the racks of dresses as Mackenzie held up some of the most hideous things she had ever seen.

"Oh my god, I wouldn't be caught dead at my wedding in that…" Sam laughed looking at the dress. "I mean where does it begin and where does it end?"

"Seriously," Mackenzie grinned putting it back. "That's something I wouldn't want my worst enemy to wear…" She laughed. "Ok, maybe Maria…"

"What is going on there?" Sam asked after a short pause.

"Well it first started a while ago, when she made eyes at John during an 'interview'…" Mackenzie rolled her eyes. "I didn't really think anything of it until I heard the buzz from the locker room that she's always had a thing for John…" Mackenzie's fingertips trailed over the lace on an off-white dress and smiled over at Sam. "Just a heads up, you're going to hear all kinds of shit about Randy from the locker room, mostly from the Divas…" She shook her head. "He's not the same person he used to be…"

"I know," Sam smiled giving her shoulder a squeeze. "I really appreciate it, though…" She grinned. "So, what about Maria now?" She laughed wanting Mack to continue.

"Well right before I met John's family and we found out we were having twins, Vince wanted to lighten my work load, so he gave John's storyline to a new girl and Kacie to work on… and so I had no part in it anymore, just did as the script told me." She shrugged. "No problem there, because I'm really not the jealous kind of girlfriend, but when some girl forces her lips on to your boyfriend… not once… but twice in one day… you get a bit ticked off…" She shrugged. "The worse part was that it wasn't scripted."

"If it had been scripted it would have been different…" Sam pointed out.

"Exactly, I would have had some kind of notice or something, and known that she didn't do it just to get her rocks off… but she did…" Mack lifted a shoulder in disinterest. "She's nothing to me though; I can't say that I like the girl… never have…"

"I have to say that for quite a few of the divas…" Sam shook her head.

"Wasted space is what most of them are, they just go out flab their gums and maybe 10 of them can wrestle, if we're lucky… they give women in this business a bad name and that's why I never pursued an interest in wrestling,"

"Vince wanted you too?" Sam questioned.

"Vince is like a father to me, and has been for about eight years… Steph is my best friend, and he talked about putting me in a storyline before John's… but I refused, I didn't want to be paraded around like a piece of meat."

"I understand completely," Sam nodded her head.

"I love writing, and that's where my heart is, though I can say that I'd love to get in the ring and toss a few of those girls around…" She grinned.

"Can't say that I blame you…" The dark haired girl pulled out a dress and stared at it for a minute.

"That's beautiful Sam," Mackenzie pointed out. "You should try it on," She stated with a small smile.

"I shouldn't…" Sam stated shaking her head.

"Nonsense! You're getting married; you can try it on…" Mackenzie stated with a nod of her head.

Sam smiled over at her and nodded, "Ok, I'll try it on…"

Mackenzie smiled as Sam got the attendant's attention and asked to try on the dress. The woman smiled and brought Sam to a dressing room. Mackenzie waited outside and Sam put on the dress. Within minutes the dark haired girl came out standing up on the raised platform and turned to look at herself.

"Oh my god," Mackenzie took her in. She looked absolutely beautiful.

Sam didn't say anything she just stared at her reflection, Mackenzie came up behind her and shook her head, "You look amazing…" She stated touching the fabric of the dress.

"It's incredible…" Sam stated adjusting the top slightly. "And it fits, almost perfectly…" She gushed.

Sam and Mackenzie fawned over the dress for a few minutes when Sam looked at her and shook her head with tears in her eyes, "I love this dress…" She remarked.

"Then get it!" Mackenzie urged her.

"I can't bring this back to St. Louis with us… he'll know…" Sam pouted.

"Have them send it to our house, and when you're ready for alterations you can come and get it or we can send it down to you…"

"You'd do that for me?" Sam asked looking in the mirror, Mackenzie looked up and smiled at her.

"Of course," She nodded.

Sam pulled Mackenzie in to a huge hug and grinned, "Thank you so much," She smiled.

"It's not a problem; I'll store it in the guest bedroom until you're ready to get it… John won't even know it's there…" Mackenzie grinned.

The two girls finished up their shopping, and Sam asked for them to send the dress to Mackenzie's house and the store agreed. Mackenzie linked arms with Sam as they left the dress shop; she spotted a Starbucks across the way and pointed it out.

"Starbucks?" She asked.

"That sounds perfect," Sam nodded.

Mackenzie and Sam ordered and sat down, they got to talking about everything from Mackenzie's pregnancy to Sam and Randy's impending marriage, and traveling on the road. After about an hour they returned back to the house to see John and Randy sitting on the living room floor playing the Xbox 360.

"They're just like big kids," Sam laughed shaking her head.

"Tell me about it," Mackenzie laughed putting her bags down.

"Home already?" John asked glancing up to see his girlfriend.

"Already?" Mackenzie grinned. "We've been gone all afternoon…" She responded.

"Really?" Randy asked looking up to meet his fiancée's gaze. "It's only felt like a few hours…"

"Try about four or five," Sam smiled at him placing a kiss on his forehead.

The two women cleaned up and ordered Chinese for them so they didn't have to cook. John and Randy wrapped up playing and joined them in the kitchen where the girls were talking.

"So, did you two have fun today?" Randy questioned wrapping his arms around Sam's small waist.

"We did…" Mackenzie nodded sending a smile over in Sam's direction.

"Fantastic time actually," Sam nodded her head in agreement.

"Sounds like you had a little too much fun, without us…" John countered leaning against the fridge.

"Awe, babe… are you jealous?" Mackenzie asked turning around to face him with a pout.

"Maybe just a little bit," John hinted with a grin. "I was stuck with that baboon all day…"

"Hey," Randy pouted offended by John's statement. "Don't say that… you had plenty of fun without us…" Randy pointed to Mackenzie's protruding stomach.

Mackenzie laughed shaking her head as Sam grinned glancing up at her fiancé.

The next day both couples were leaving to get back on the road. They would be traveling together for the first two nights for Raw and SmackDown taping. Sam and Mackenzie had become very close in a short amount of time and Randy and John were both happy about this.

John, Randy and Mackenzie had spot before the tag team match that was going to end the show that night. Randy was going to make a pass at the very pregnant Mackenzie and John was going to show up to give Orton a piece of his mind.

_Mackenzie stood in an empty corridor talking to one of the stage hands. She smiled as he left abruptly and continued sipping her water glancing down at her watch. She was waiting for her boyfriend, John Cena, to come so she could wish him good luck._

"_If I knew you were so easy, I would've swapped shows earlier…" The arrogant tone of Randy Orton filled her ears._

"_What do you want Orton?" Mackenzie asked not bothering to look behind her to see the blue-eyed handsome man. _

"_Isn't it obvious, baby…" He came closer to her, letting his body press against hers. _

_Mackenzie sneered and turned around to come face to chest with the much taller man; she glared up at him and poked her finger in to his chest._

"_Look, Orton, I don't have the patience to deal with you right now, ok?" She questioned ready to leave to find John._

"_Oooh, feisty one… I really like that Mack…" Randy let his index finger trail up her arm and found its way under her chin. He lifted her chin up to look him in the eye. "We'd be good together you know,"_

"_Over my dead body," She growled trying to get out of his grasp, but he pushed her back against the concrete wall._

"_We could raise this kid together; make him the next one man dynasty…" Randy gave her that smirk and she rolled her eyes._

"_Go to hell, Orton…" She growled loudly._

_Before Randy could say anything else he was being speared to the ground, Mackenzie took a step closer to the wall and watched as her boyfriend pounced on top of the Legend Killer. He stood up over Randy who was groaning in pain and stuck his finger in his face._

"_You stay away from Mackenzie, or I'll make sure that you can never reproduce, you got that Orton?" John barked at him. Orton groaned. "I'll see you in the ring,"_

_John walked over to Mackenzie and took her face in his hands, "Are you ok, babe?" He asked her._

_She smile and nodded, "Yeah, I'm good…" _

"_Let's get you out of here…" He put his arm around her shoulders and put another hand on her stomach before the camera focused back on Randy who was sitting up and glaring at the two who had just left him._

Mackenzie sat back in the locker room with her feet propped up tired from just her small spot, and that was all she had to do today. She rested back watching the tag match; it was John and Shawn Michael against Randy Orton and Umaga.

Sam had left the locker room to get something to eat, and had been gone for about fifteen minutes before Mackenzie got worried. She helped herself off of the comfortable couch and started toward the catering area. She was almost to catering when she heard several voices down another hall.

She looked and saw Sam standing her mouth open like a fish out of water, as Candice and Kristal Marshall talked smack about Randy and what and who he's done in the WWE. Mackenzie walked as quickly as she could and stood in front of Sam.

"Do we have a problem ladies?" Mackenzie asked glaring at them.

"Mack, what are you doing here?" Kristal asked surprised.

"I was walking down the hall when I heard the two of you flapping your gums about my friend's fiancé." She stated glancing back at Sam who gave her a grateful smile. "And I really don't appreciate it…"

"You're friends with her?" Candice snickered.

"Yeah, obviously you two didn't get the memo…" Mackenzie stared at them. "Randy isn't the same person he used to be, he's a lot different now, so if you'll excuse us… we have to get back to our locker room…" Mackenzie grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her along with her.

"Ever since Maria started showing interest in John, she's become such a bitch…" Kristal snickered before going back to their room.

Mackenzie tried to ignore the idea of going back and smacking the shit out of both girls. She let go of Sam's hand and looked over at her.

"I'm sorry… they can be pretty ruthless…" Mackenzie gave her a sympathetic smile.

"It's ok… they were nice at first, until they found out who I was engaged too," Sam looked down sadly. "Was he really that bad?"

"He was always nice to me, but maybe that's because he knew about my back story with the McMahon's so he was trying to come off differently," She shrugged her shoulders. "I've heard some things, but its in the past and I let it be just that…"

"You know, you're right…" The dark haired girl grinned over at her. "Thanks for that back there; I didn't know what to say to them…"

"It's ok… like I said some of them are just ruthless and very-very jealous…" She nodded her head.

"Can you blame them, we do have two of the hottest guys in the WWE on lock down," Sam pointed out with a laugh as they entered the room.

"Oh how right you are Miss Speno…" Mackenzie agreed.

Within minutes of them coming back John and Randy were stumbling back from their match, looking very much battered and bruised. The girls told them to hop in the shower and they'd drive back to the hotel that night.

"So you guys head out tomorrow night for the SmackDown house show?" Mackenzie questioned packing up John's things.

"Yeah, it's in Indianapolis… so it should be interesting…" Sam smiled.

"Yeah, the next time all the brands will be together is going to be at Survivor Series…" Mackenzie pointed out.

"I'll see you before then, right?" Sam questioned.

"I think so, I believe John's going to come to Smackdown next week, and then that weekend is Survivor Series… you leave after that right?"

"Yeah, I wish I could stay longer, but my gymnastic classes start up again…" She lifted her shoulders in defeat. "And I love my students, so I couldn't just leave the gym, ya'know?"

"I know what you mean," She nodded.

John and Randy came out of the shower about the same time and both girls lifted an eyebrow in wonderment. John snickered before grabbing his bag and Mackenzie's and leaving the room as Randy and Sam followed.

That night they were watching a movie on Pay Per View in their room when John pulled Mackenzie closer to his body. He placed a loving kiss on her temple as she snuggled closer to him, completely content.

"You and Sam seem to be getting along," He smiled down at her.

Mackenzie tilted her head back to get a good look at him and grinned, " She's a great girl, she's really good for Randy,"

"She is," John agreed. "What'd you guys do yesterday?"

"We just went shopping, that's all…" Mackenzie grinned resting a hand on her stomach.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you suck at lying…" He shook his head. "Besides, you shouldn't lie to me at all…"

"You're right," Mackenzie grinned. "Just don't freak out when we get a wedding dress at the house, ok?" She stated trying to hide her laughter.

* * *

Please remember to R&R!


	21. Unhinged Love Chapter 21

Here is the next installment, I'm hoping to round this story off at 30 Chapters, so stay tuned...

* * *

**Chapter 21**

It was finally Survivor Series, November 26th, it was Sam last night before she had to return back to St. Louis for her gymnastics coaching job. Randy had asked her once again if she wanted to stay, he was more than happy to pay for anything, if she wanted it.

Sam declined explaining to the Orton how important her kids were to her, and how much she loved doing her job. Randy understood and was sad to see his future-wife leave him, but was glad she got to be with him this last night, at one of the biggest Pay Per Views of the year.

Tonight Randy and John were both in Survivor Series matches. Randy and Edge, along with three other Superstars were going up against the newly reformed DX and three Superstars of their choice. John was going to be joined by Kane, Bobby Lashley, Sabu and Rob Van Dam against The Big Show, Test, MVP, Finlay and Umaga.

Both matches were later in the evening, and were highly anticipated. The foursome was sitting in catering eating when they were joined by Dave, Paul, Shawn and Stephanie.

Stephanie took a seat next to Mackenzie and bumped shoulders with her, "Stephy, I'm glad you're here… I haven't seen you in what feels like months…" Mackenzie wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"I just talked to you last night, doofus…" Stephanie smirked.

"But it's not the same as having you physically here…" Mackenzie stated shaking her head.

"It's good to know I'm loved," Stephanie grinned saying Hi to Sam. The younger woman smiled and said hi back shyly.

"Very much so," Paul chimed in sweetly.

"Ugh, get out of here you're making me sick…" Mackenzie laughed pushing Paul away from Stephanie. "She's my McMahon so back off…"

"She swapping teams on us Cena?" Paul questioned.

"I'm starting to wonder," John laughed receiving a glare from his girlfriend.

"Whatever," Mackenzie rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Sam and I were just talking about weddings…"

"Did you and Randy finally pick a date?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes," Sam nodded with a huge grin on her face.

"What day?" Stephanie questioned.

"September 21s of next year…" The dark haired girl smiled, her brown eyes lighting up brightly.

"That gives you plenty of time to plan," Stephanie smiled glancing over at the guys who were in a deep conversation about something, more than likely, not about the wedding.

"You think so?" Sam questioned. "I was wondering if I was giving myself enough time to plan it all out…" She shrugged her shoulders. "Mack said that it should be plenty of time too…"

"Oh yeah," Stephanie nodded. "I think that's just about the right amount of time…" She nodded.

The girls continued to talk in detail about Stephanie's wedding and all the details that she had to do, giving Sam an idea of what to expect. Mackenzie had been in many-a-weddings in her day, including Stephanie's and knew what went in to planning a large wedding and reception.

"Listen to them over there, planting thoughts in to each other's heads…" Dave laughed lifting his chin in Sam, Stephanie and Mackenzie's direction. "Pretty soon you're going to be following in our footsteps…" He stated slapping a hand on John's shoulder.

John's eyes grew wide as he glanced up at Dave, "What?"

"Yeah, man… usually it's first comes love, then comes marriage… _THEN_ comes the babies in the baby carriage…" Paul laughed smacking on a piece of bubble gum.

"They fucked that system all up," Randy grinned punching his best friend in the arm.

"I can't help it if she found me completely irresistible before we started dating, or before we fell in love…" John grinned arrogantly.

"But you'll be the next to march down that aisle and become a part of a union, something beautiful…" Shawn remarked nodding his head.

"Marriage?" John questioned shaking his head. "I don't know about that…"

"Why not?" Paul questioned. "I mean, you're having children together, you love her, she loves you… what's stopping you from popping the question?" He asked.

"I don't know… I just… I never thought about it…" John stated shrugging his shoulders. "She hasn't said anything about it, so she probably hasn't either…"

"Are you kidding me?" Dave laughed, he glanced over at John. "She's a woman for Christ's sakes John,"

"That's all they think about, listen to them over there… just talking about color schemes… flower arrangements… ugh…" Randy rolled his eyes. "I told Sam to do what ever she wanted; I just was not wearing pink… or purple…"

"You know, Randy… real men wear Pink…" Dave stated with a laugh.

Randy glared at him and turned his attention back to John, "You don't have to marry her tomorrow man, just think about it…"

"Yeah, I'll do that…" John stated glancing over at his girlfriend who smiled at him before turning back to talk to Sam about possible colors for her wedding with Randy.

Why did people always do this to him? Why did they insist on asking him questions that he wasn't ready to answer? Or that he hadn't even asked himself yet? He had briefly thought about marriage, but when the topic never came up between the two of them, he didn't think much else of it.

_She's waiting for you to bring it up_, John thought. That's how Mackenzie operated. She had dropped him subtle hints that he just was now realizing; especially two weeks ago when she made the comment about Sam's dress. He shook his head, how come he hadn't seen it before?

John was lost in his thoughts when Mackenzie's voice brought him right back out of it.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him, they were the only ones left at the catering table now; everyone had gone their ways to talk or prepare for their matches that night.

"I-um… was thinking…" John stuttered not wanting to flat out tell her what he was thinking and she cocked an eyebrow; she saw the contemplation over his face and shook her head.

"Don't lie to me Jonathan Felix…"

"Weddings, I was thinking about weddings…" John stated defeated.

"What about them?" Mackenzie asked confused.

Why had John been thinking about weddings? Had someone said something to him? Had Sam or Stephanie told him about their late night talks about her wanting John to marry her? Or had they told one of their guys, who told her guy?

"Just with all the talk about Sam and Randy…" He glanced down at her stomach and put a hand to it. "Would you want one?" He questioned softly, low enough where Mackenzie had to strain to hear him.

"A wedding?" Mackenzie asked just as quietly. "Every girl dreams of having one," She sighed.

"So, you'd want to marry me?" John asked pursing his lips together in thought.

Mackenzie laughed and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall, "Of course," She answered, knowing full well that with the hints she's been dropping that she would marry John Cena in a heartbeat.

"So, it's settled, we're going to get married?" He questioned her.

Mackenzie stared at him, tears falling freely from her eyes as she tried to hold back her laughter "Was that your unconventional way of asking me to marry you?"

"Yeah, it was…" John's smile grew wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

"Consider yourself, spoken for…" She grinned pressing her lips to his.

In to the night, Rated-RKO's Survivor Series match was over, and they lost to Team DX, which consisted of Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Jeff and Matt Hardy, and CM Punk. It was the first time that none of the winning team had ever been eliminated.

After a few more cards, John was leaving to go for his match; he had been gone for quite some time talking with the other members of his team to get ready for the big match. Sam and Mackenzie decided to sit out in the crowd behind JR and the King, to get a good view of the match first hand.

The Big Show's team was introduced first, followed by John's team. The match got underway and within minutes Umaga was eliminated by Disqualification. He attacked RVD and Sabu with the Television Monitors. Sam and Mackenzie watched as RVD was in the ring with MVP, moments later after a Five Star Frog Splash, MVP was eliminated from the match.

The match continued, RVD was eliminated by Test, Test eliminated by Sabu. Sabu was choke slammed by the Big Show and pinned for the three count, eliminating him from the match as well. Big Show stayed in the match with Kane, as the ref looked away Kane was hit upside the head with Finlay's shillelagh, and then choke slammed by Big Show, being eliminated next.

Mackenzie winced as John was attacked by Finlay from behind; Sam closed her eyes feeling the pain for the guys that were in the ring. It was down to four men, two from Team Cena, and two from Team Big Show. Finlay and Lashley were battling it out between the two of them. Finlay got the upper hand but the fans got behind Lashley as he got ready to Spear an unsuspecting Finlay.

After the spear Lashley got the pin, and soon what was left of Team Cena was double teaming the Big Show to get him down. Within minutes Lashley speared the Big Show making him immobile as John played up the crowd. Sam and Mackenzie yelled along with the crowd and waited to see if John delivered the Five-Knuckle Shuffle or the STFU.

Everyone gasped as the Champ lifted up the Seven Foot, Four Hundred Pound wrestler in to the air and performed his signature move, the FU. Mackenzie winced as John struggled to keep the 400 lbs man in the Fireman's carry and down to the ground.

"Oh my god, he's going to kill himself…" She muttered shaking her head.

"He's ok…" Sam stated pointing as John climbed on top of Show and pinned him for the win. Lashley and John had their hands raised in victory as Show rolled out of the ring in pain.

Mackenzie and Sam stayed out for the rest of the show, knowing that both Randy and John were probably wondering where they were. As the show wrapped up Sam and Mackenzie made their way to the back of the arena.

"Hey, aren't you Mackenzie Roddick?" A voice called from the left of them.

Mackenzie stopped and looked to see a group of John Cena fans, she smiled and nodded her head.

"You're so much prettier in person," The teenage boy continued. "Can I have your autograph?" He questioned.

"Of course," She smiled and signed the shirt he was wearing.

Sam and Mackenzie spent a few minutes with them talking, and Mackenzie was asked to sign a few more things before being escorted to the back of the arena by security. She smiled looking over at Sam.

"Is it weird being recognized?" She asked.

"It can be," Mackenzie nodded. "I can only imagine how the guys feel; they get it ten times as bad,"

"I know, Randy's signing autographs on the plane, as soon as he gets off the plane, while we're waiting for his luggage… it's crazy, but he loves it…" Sam grinned.

"I know how you feel," Mackenzie nodded her head with a small smile, "John could sit at signings all day long, he won't leave until everyone has gotten an autograph, or a picture, or something…" She noted.

The girls talked finding their way backstage as a pair of arms wrapped around their shoulders, Mackenzie and Sam looked over to see Paul grinning at them deviously.

"Where have you two been?" He asked.

"We sat behind JR and King for the rest of the night," Mack retorted.

"Well Cena and Orton are going insanely berserk trying to find the two of you lovely gals," He responded with a smirk, chewing his infamous piece of gum.

"How insane?" Sam asked wincing at the thought.

"Mmm… I think Vince is about to kick them where the sun don't shine if they don't stop barging in to everyone's locker rooms…" Paul shrugged. "See you beauties later," He winked at them and turned down a corner as the girls tried to locate their missing boyfriends.

They turned a corner and saw a livid John Cena and an equally livid Randy Orton thrashing down the hallway, the girls glanced at each other and felt like hiding. The two older men noticed the two brunettes at the end of the hall, and the redness on their faces deepened.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" John asked glaring down at Mackenzie who put a protective hand over her stomach.

"We sat in the audience to watch your match, and we stayed for the rest of the show…"

"The show ended twenty minutes ago, do you have any idea how worried we were about you?" Randy asked grabbing Sam's face in his hands.

"What could happen to us, there is security all over this building…" Sam noted as she watched the redness fall from Randy's face.

"Anything, there could be some psycho fan trying to kidnap our girls because they're… psycho…" John stated as he pulled Mackenzie against him in a giant hug.

"We're ok, we just got stopped by some fans, I signed a couple of autographs… and that was it…" Mackenzie shrugged hugging him back, as the WWE Champion relaxed in her arms.

"C'mon lets get out of here, we have a night of partying ahead of us," Randy stated as he pulled Sam towards the locker room.

"Partying?" Mackenzie glanced up at John.

"We're going to celebrate, and kind of a sending off party for Sam," He shrugged his shoulders.

"That sucks," Mack groaned. "I get to play DD, while the rest of you get drunk off of your asses…" She complained.

"But, that's why you love us baby…" He grinned giving her a sweet kiss as she changed in to clothes that were more appropriate for going out.

* * *


	22. Unhinged Love Chapter 22

Well I'm glad that we still have some interest in this story... I just finished writing the last chapter, and I'm fairly pleased with the outcome... so please let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Mackenzie sat down on the plane and stared out of the window, she decided that the month of December went by way too fast. It was already the week before Christmas and they were going home to spend the next week with her Aunt Lacey and the Cenas.

They had just left the arena from Monday Night Raw, and Vince had granted them the time off, because they were both due to fly to Iraq that weekend, for Christmas in Iraq. John sat down next to her and tossed her a grin.

"Excited about going back to Boston?" John asked.

"Thrilled,"

"Me too," John settled back in his chair. "Are you ok flying, being so far a long?" He questioned resting his hand on her stomach.

"I'm fine babe, I promise…" She gave him a reassuring smile as the plane took off on the run way.

They arrived in Boston and were picked up by John's father. They all chatted briefly before arriving at John's house. John Sr. told his son that he would see him tomorrow night for dinner, and John nodded his head before grabbing their things and hauling them in to the house.

"Don't hurt yourself," Mackenzie smiled as she gave John Sr. a kiss on the cheek before he left them.

"I do this everyday," John rolled his eyes. "And I'm not letting you strain yourself by picking up that heavy bag…"

"I'm not disabled, I'm pregnant…" Mackenzie stated opening the front door for him.

"All the more reason why you're not straining yourself…" John stated hauling the bags through the door.

Mackenzie rolled her eyes and picked up her duffel bag that he left out side, she closed the door behind her and John came rushing towards her taking the bag. She tugged on the bag and John shot her a glare as he took it in to their room.

"You suck," She barked waddling in to the kitchen.

"You love me," John grinned as he walked in to the kitchen behind her.

"You still suck," She opened the fridge and took out a jar of green olives. She stuck the jar out to John after trying to remove the lid, he grinned at her, liking the fact that she needed him, even if it was just to open a jar of the salty green olives. "Thank you," She kissed his mouth quickly before retrieving a fork and picking away at her favorite snack.

"So, do you think we should tell everyone about what we decided?" John questioned leaning against the stove.

"About getting married?" She asked popping another olive in to her mouth.

"Yes," John nodded crossing his arms over his wide chest.

"Well, we really haven't talked about it much since your impromptu proposal…" She rested a hand on her stomach and waited for John to say something.

"Alright, then let's talk about it…" John stated as he glanced over at her with a sly grin on his face.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked.

"Something family orientated… small… intimate…" With each word he strode across the kitchen to get to her, and she let a small smile appear on her face.

That's what she was hoping for. She always wanted a small wedding, nothing spectacular, intimate and revolving around their families. She knew it would be difficult with the size of the WWE, but she knew that man of the Superstars would understand.

"That sounds perfect," She whispered against his lips.

"How about next month?" John questioned seriously.

Mackenzie's eyes grew wide as she stared up at him, "Next month?" She asked him her tone questioning.

"Yeah, after New Years Revolution…" John stated lifting his eyebrows up as she shook her head.

"That's in less than a month, how in the world are we supposed to plan a wedding in a month?" She asked stepping away from him and pushing her hand through her hair, not really grasping the idea of getting married so soon.

"Don't you want to get married?" John asked.

"Yes, of course… but I didn't think that you would want to get married like yesterday…" She pointed out turning back to look at him.

"Is there something wrong with me wanting to get married to the woman I love?" John asked incredulously. "The woman that's carrying my children?"

"No, but isn't that a little soon, I mean… we've only been together for several months John…"

"So?" John questioned.

"You don't think we're rushing it with this?" She asked him.

"No, I don't…" He shook his head. "I would marry you tomorrow if I could…"

"Y-you would?" She inquired, her brows lifted in shock.

"Of course, I would have married you the day you told me that you loved me back…" He held back a smirk. "You are everything to me, you and these boys…" He stated putting his hands on her stomach and kissing her forehead.

"Ok," She agreed.

"Great, so we'll do it the Saturday after New Years Revolution…" He grinned.

"Where?" She questioned him.

"Here in Boston, we'll invite everyone that's close to us, do a small ceremony, a small reception, and get on with it…" He grinned widely.

"You are really serious about this aren't you?" She questioned him.

"I am," John nodded.

She smiled hugging him closely to her as he rested his chin on top of her head, "So we'll tell everyone tomorrow night at dinner?" Mackenzie asked.

"You bet your fine ass we are…"

The next night Aunt Lacey joined Mackenzie, John, John Sr., Carol, and all of John's brothers, and of course Mark. They were all sitting down for a 'Christmas Dinner' when John stood up and told everyone that he had an announcement to make.

"Dude, we already know she's pregnant…" Mark scoffed sending a smirk in Mackenzie's direction.

John rolled his eyes, "Shut up," He instructed. "We have some more news…" He insisted.

"What is it?" Carol asked looking over at John's brothers who all shrugged not knowing what was going on either.

"Mackenzie and I are getting married," He stated proudly.

"What?" Mark and Steve blurted out.

The entire table erupted in to thunderous talking as the couple waited for everyone to settle down. John took a seat and John Sr. was the first to direct a question to the couple.

"When-uh… when did this happen?" John Sr. questioned.

"Well, it was sort of an impromptu proposal, but we talked about it yesterday, and decided that we're going to do it after New Years Revolution…" John took Mackenzie's hand and smiled at his family.

"So soon?" Carol asked a hand to her mouth in shock.

"I know it's kind of sudden," Mackenzie looked down.

"But, we really wanted to get married before the babies come," John stated looking at his mother. "And we were hoping that we could get some help from everyone, since it's such short notice…" He stated with a small smile.

"Of course," Sean stated looking over at his brother. "I have a friend that's a DJ, I'll give him a call…" He smiled at his older brother.

"I know the perfect florist!" Carol clapped her hands together.

"Aunt Lacey?" Mackenzie looked across at her Aunt.

"I know a fabulous caterer…" She smiled over at her niece.

The entire table erupted in to plans as they continued to talk about the impending wedding.

The rest of the week started to fly by, it was Friday night and they were packing their bags to drive to New York for the flight to Baghdad. Mackenzie walked in to the bedroom to only see one suitcase sitting on the bed; she looked over at John and gave him a questioning look.

"Where's my suitcase?" She asked him.

"I thought it'd be best if you stayed here," John stated as he filled his duffel bag with clothes, and his clean gear.

"When did you think this?" Mackenzie inquired her hands on her hips as she watched him go from the drawers to the duffel.

"Yesterday," John stated glancing up at her. Mackenzie's nose wrinkled in dissatisfaction, as he tried to read her. "You're not made are you?"

"Mad?" Mackenzie scoffed, she could feel her blow pressure rising. "Did you stop to think that maybe you should discuss this with someone like oh… say… ME?" She asked harshly walking over to him so that they were toe-to-toe.

"I didn't think it would be that big of a deal…" John stated with a shrug.

"Not a big deal?" She asked him. "John, you are going to be gone for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day… don't you think I'd like to spend the holidays with my future husband?" She questioned.

"Well with you being pregnant I didn't want to put you in danger with the babies…"

"Are you listening to yourself?" She asked yelling at him now. "You are making decision without me… what kind of relationship is that?" She pressed.

"I didn't mean for it to be like that, I thought you'd understand," John yelled back. "Apparently, I was wrong…" He growled.

"Apparently you were!" She shouted back at him, tears falling freely from her eyes. "You are so pig headed sometimes, you drive me fucking crazy!" She turned on her heel and marched out of their room to the spare room and locked the door letting the tears fall.

"Mack!" John called after her feeling bad. "Mackenzie, c'mon… I'm sorry…" John walked down the hall to the spare room. He banged on the door and he sighed sadly. "Baby, I'm sorry…" He muttered resting his forehead against the door.

Just as he was about to start groveling by the door, the door bell rang. John rolled his eyes and ran down the stairs to the door. He opened it and his mother and father stared back at him. He forced a smile and Carol instantly knew something was wrong.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Mack locked herself in the spare bedroom and she's pissed at me..." John stated rolling his eyes.

"What'd you do?" John Sr. questioned as they came in to the house.

"How come it has to be my fault?" John's eyebrows slammed together in confusion.

"Because you're not locked in the room, she is…" John Sr. rolled his eyes at his son. "Did you forget who I'm married to…" He lifted his chin to his wife, and John's mother who was scaling the stairs up to the spare room.

Carol glared down at him as she knocked softly on the door, "Go away John I don't want to talk to you!" She yelled at the door. Carol shot a look down at her son before tapping again.

"Mackenzie, dear… it's Carol… can I come in?" The older woman asked softly.

Carol heard sniffling and then the door unlocked and opened as the bloodshot eyes of Mackenzie looked back up at her. She looked around not seeing John and let Carol in to the room before slamming the door and locking it again.

"Why don't you tell me what you did over a beer?" John Sr. questioned going in to the kitchen.

"What's wrong, dear?" Carol asked taking a seat on the bed.

"Jonathan Cena is a pig headed, selfish bastard… and I dislike him very much…" She pouted as she sat down on the bed with a heavy hmph.

"All men are like that sweetheart; now tell me what happened…" Carol stated putting her arm around Mackenzie's shoulders.

"Well John was supposed to get our suitcases from the garage so that we could pack for our trip to Baghdad that we're leaving for tonight, and when I come in the room he only has his bag…" Mackenzie sniffled and looked at Carol upset. "I asked him where my bag was and he told me that he _thought_ it'd be best for me if I stayed home…"

"Go on," Carol urged her.

"So we got in to this huge argument, and I asked him when he started making decision like this without me?" Mackenzie sighed. "And we just kept yelling back and forth, and he just made me so angry… because I already got clearance from my Doctor to go, he said it was ok…" She pouted. "And I did that yesterday so that way John and I could be together during Christmas, our first real Christmas together…"

"Awe sweetie," Carol hugged her. "As pig headed, and selfish as John can be I think his heart was in the right place with his 'decision'…." Carol started off and Mackenzie looked at her wounded. "_But,_" Carol added with a small smile. "He didn't talk to you about it, and I bet you haven't told him that you got clearance from your doctor?" She questioned.

"No, I was too angry to get in to details with that egotistical jerk…" Mackenzie stated.

"Let me go talk to him, I'll have John Sr. go get your bags and you can finish packing, ok?" Carol asked.

"Ok," Mackenzie nodded. She hugged Carol again and followed her out of the room, "Thank you Carol…" She smiled and went down to her and John's room.

Carol entered the kitchen and glared at her son, "What is your problem?" She asked smacking him on the back of the head. John winced and rubbed his head, before he could start talking Carol continued, "You should not make decision like that without consulting your fiancée first…" She stated the word foreign to her tongue.

"I was just looking out for her…" John stated holding his hands up in defense.

"I know you were, but Mackenzie is different than most women you're used to dealing with Jonathan…" His mother scolded. "She's going to be your wife, and she's carrying your children, you need to learn to respect her and her decisions…"

"But with the babies, I just don't want anything to…" John started to say.

"Did you ask her why she went to the doctor's yesterday?" Carol questioned taking a water out of the fridge.

"No," John answered. "I figured it was just a check up…."

"She was getting clearance from the doctor to go to Baghdad, so that you could spend your first Christmas together," Carol stated.

John's mouth fell open as he looked up at his mom, "I really fucked this one up, didn't I?" John asked.

"You can still fix it… get up there and talk to her… John will you go get her duffel bag from the garage so she can start packing?" Carol questioned.

"Of course," John Sr. smiled winking at his son who was halfway up the stairs as soon as his dad left the kitchen.

Carol leaned against the counter and smiled to herself, if there was one thing she was good at it was resolving conflicts. With five sons, all born within two years of each other, she was used to the drama, and the fighting. She smiled to herself and gave herself a mental pat on the back knowing that the two would make up and be fine within a matter of minutes.

John knocked lightly on the door and saw Mackenzie finishing up his packing. She looked up and her eyes bore in to his for a silent moment. He walked in to the room and cleared his throat nervously.

"I'm sorry about earlier…" John stated scratching his head. "I should have brought my concerns directly to you, instead of being an idiot and making decision on my own… about something that concerns both of us…" John apologized.

A small smile tugged at Mackenzie's lips knowing that he was sincere in his words, "So you're ok with me going to Baghdad?" She asked.

"Well, now that I know that the doctor said it's ok… yeah…" He nodded his head. "Besides it wouldn't be Christmas without you babe…" He grinned as she literally threw herself in his arms.

"I love you," She smiled giving him a kiss.

"I love you too," He answered back.

"Now that we know we all love each other, lets get you two packed and out of here…" John Sr. stated with a smirk on his face as he sat Mackenzie's duffel on the bed and started helping the lovebirds pack.

"Are we all at peace up here?" Carol asked as she joined them in the room, the packing almost completed.

"Yes mom," John laughed bringing his mom in for a hug. "Thank you," He said it barely above a whisper.

Carol smiled and gave her son a kiss on the cheek before telling them that they need to get them loaded up and in the car. Mackenzie grabbed her pillow and John's along with a blanket just in case. John Sr. grabbed their things and loaded them in the trunk of the SUV.

Mackenzie wrapped Carol in a hug, "Thank you so much, for everything…" She smiled.

"Don't you worry about a thing," Carol grinned. "Half of this wedding will be planned by the time you get home… your Aunt Lacey and I have it under control!"

"You're amazing," She smiled hugging John Sr.

"Have a safe trip, and a safe flight, we love you…" John Sr. kissed the top of her head before hugging his son as they got in the SUV, ready for the tedious night ahead of them.

The trip was only four and a half hours, but with a pregnant woman in the car, that meant about six hours before arriving at the WWE headquarters in New York City.

* * *

Please remember to read & review!


	23. Unhinged Love Chapter 23

I decided to post up two chapters today, lucky you! :)

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"Where's your jacket?" John asked searching through the pile of things in the trunk.

"It should have been on top," Mackenzie stated as she shivered, she had taken it off and tossed it in the back during the last hour or so of the trip, and felt that she didn't need it upon her arrival to the hotel.

"What are you looking for?" Randy came around the corner, he looked at Mackenzie and his eyes grew. "Aren't you freezing, go sit in the car…" He said ushering her to the driver's seat.

"For the thousandth time in the last month, Randy, I'm pregnant, not disabled," Mackenzie argued as he basically pushed her in to the seat and closed the door. Randy smirked at her as she rolled down the window. "Stop treating me like an infant…" She pursed her lips together in a scowl.

"I love you like my little sister, and you are going to sit your happy ass in that seat until John can find your coat…" He argued. "Now roll the window back up," He demanded.

She gave him a glare, but felt the nip of the December air at her nose and rolled it up, not backing down from her staring contest with Randy Orton. He smiled and helped John look for her jacket. They found it between two of their bags and Randy took it to her as John unloaded the luggage.

"How long is this flight?" Mackenzie asked as Randy helped her in to her jacket.

"About 17 hours, give or take a few…" John stated as he walked with her inside the WWE Entertainment, Inc building in New York City. Quite a few other Superstars were joining them as they got ready to board the buses to get on the private planes to Baghdad.

Mackenzie sighed and noticed that Kristal, Torrie and Maria were talking to Lillian, great… three of her least favorite Divas were going to be on the same seventeen hour flight as her with their annoying hyena-like cackling and mischievous ways.

She followed John, holding on to his hand tightly as they met up with Adam Copeland and Carly "Carlito" Colon. John would be facing Edge on Raw and Randy would be facing Carlito. They all started talking as Adam put his hand on her stomach a huge grin on his face.

"That's incredible man," He stated.

She laughed and shook her head, she moved Adam's hand to the left, "There's a head right there…" She laughed pressing his hand down slightly so he could feel the crown of one of the boys' heads.

"Wow that is pretty cool…" He smirked.

They continued chatting as several other Superstars came over and felt her stomach, and asked them about their plans for the boys. After a short time Vince came over and instructed everyone that the busses were here to take them to the landing strip.

They all piled on Randy, John and Mackenzie sitting together while the rest of the stars crammed on the bus. Vince looked over at her and she smiled, winking at him, letting him know that she was fine for traveling.

The trip to the landing strip was uneventful until they started to load up on to the large aircraft that would be taking them overseas. There was a WWE photographer that was coming along for the ride and everyone boarded the aircraft.

"Would you stop fidgeting," Randy glanced over at his two good friends and smirked seeing Mackenzie complain to John.

"I'm sorry, but this is my least favorite part of this trip," He stated glancing over at his future wife.

"Put your iPod on and be quiet…" She smirked waiting for him to pull out his favorite 'Don't leave home without it,' item.

John listened to her and knew that music would ease him as the long flight continued. Mackenzie smiled and glanced over at Randy, he was pulling out his iPod as well. Smiling she leaned her pillow against John's shoulder and got comfortable.

The flight was excruciating, but worth it in the end. They landed in Baghdad, and were greeted by many troops, and the leaders of the platoons. The Superstars and Divas were dismissed one by one carrying their things off of the aircraft so they could get settled in to the barracks.

The photographer snapped too many pictures as everyone exited the plane. Mackenzie pulled on her black Ugg boots and grabbed John's hand as he picked up both of their duffel bags and exited the plan right behind Randy and Adam.

They shook hands with the greeters and were escorted past the Troops to their barracks they'd be staying in. Mackenzie pulled her sweater down slightly as it started to ride up as she walked, she could feel the sun pounding down on them and squinted to get a better look at the place.

This had been her first trip to Iraq with the WWE and she hoped that it was memorable for her, John had told her stories and was glad to be able to share in the experience. They set up their things and were immediately split in to groups so they could cover the large area to meet and greet with some of the Troops.

"Mack, are you up for this?" Adam questioned glancing over at her as he was sent off with Carlito.

"I'll be fine, thanks Adam…" She smiled as John placed his hand on the small of her back urging her forward as they walked around with the Undertaker, Mark Calaway.

"How're them babies cookin'?" Mark questioned as they followed one of the off hand WWE employees.

"Pretty good, Mark…" She grinned up at the much larger man.

"The boy treatin' you good?" He asked nodding his head in John's direction.

"Better than good," She nodded. "How are Sara and the girls?"

"Good, real good… she'll be joining us on the road when we get back for a few weeks, so hopefully you'll get to see her and the girls again…"

"I'll work my way to Smackdown just to see them," Mackenzie grinned as John started talking with Mark about their matches the next day for Monday Night Raw.

She was stopped by a few female Troops and they talked for a little while about families, and babies and Mackenzie let them in on the secret that they were having twins. The two women were excited for them and happy that she could make it to Iraq to see everyone.

Mackenzie smiled as she walked proudly towards Mark and John who were taking pictures with more of the Troops. John pulled her by the hand and made her get in the pictures with them. She put on a happy smile as several of the troops who were taking pictures with them started asking questions.

"So you really are pregnant?" One of the troops questioned.

"Yes, very much so…" She laughed putting a hand on her stomach.

"Wow, so when are you due?" A female troop questioned.

"March 17th" She answered as they continued to talk about family and how they missed being home for Christmas.

She moved on to find Mark and joined his conversation with a few more troops, they ended up taking hundreds of pictures and conversing with what seemed to be even more troops. John found his way back to her and smiled as Mark had his hand on the small of her back instructing her to get off of her feet.

"You need to relax," Mark stated as John came over.

"Everything ok?" He asked worriedly.

"Everything, is good… she just needs to relax…" Mark smiled at the younger man. "She's been on her feet for the last two or three hours non stop."

"You want to go lay down?" John questioned.

"I'm ok, though I'm kinda hungry…" She lifted an eyebrow.

"C'mon lets go find the mess hall…" John grinned taking her hand. "Thanks for keeping an eye on her for me, Mark…"

"Lookin' after her as if she was my own…" He winked at Mackenzie before they disappeared around a corner.

Mackenzie was able to get something to eat and she told John she'd meet up with him in a bit when she saw Randy and Adam talking with a couple of people. She smiled as Randy gave her a warm hug and Adam smiled down at her.

She hung out with them but soon Randy insisted she needed to return to the barracks for some sleep. She put up a big fight, but she let Randy drag her back. He got her comfortable and she refused to be nice to him.

"You're a jerk Randal Keith…" She punched him in the arm.

"Be nice to me," Randy pouted as John came through the door of the barracks.

"You guys ok?" John asked placing his bag down at the foot of his bed. "Carly said you guys came in here about ten minutes ago…"

"Yeah, you're stubborn girlfriend won't lie down and relax…" He smirked at his best friend.

"Ah, she's being hard headed again…" John smirked sitting down next to her. "Will you please lie down and relax for me? We have a long day tomorrow…" He instructed.

Mackenzie followed her arms over her filled out chest and pouted, "But everyone else is out there having a good time and I'm stuck in here…"

"I'm going to lock you in here if you don't stop…" Randy threatened crossing his arms over his chest.

"Go to hell, Orton…" She growled glaring at him playfully.

"It's kinda sexy when you growl like that Kenz, do it again…" Randy lifted his eyebrows playfully.

"Oh, you're in trouble…" She gave him a look. "Sam told me to give her a full report of your behavior and I'm going to do just that…' She grinned stupidly.

Randy smirked and John rolled his eyes, "We'll be back soon, ok… I love you…" He kissed her softly.

"I love you too," She smiled shortly and looked over at Randy, "I still don't like you right now…" She pouted.

Randy gave her a pat on the leg, "You love me," He grinned before leaving with John.

Mackenzie ended up falling in to a somewhat peaceful sleep, and even when the other SuperStars joined her in the barracks she didn't stir at all. She woke up early the next morning to thunderous kicking in her abdomen, she shot up holding her stomach and squeaked out an 'Oh my God,'.

John snapped out of his light sleep and looked over at her worried, "Are you ok?" He asked rubbing his tired eyes.

"I'm fine… they're… they're kicking…" She winced feeling the thunderous kicking in her back. "And it hurts…" She scrunched her nose up.

John moved to her bed and placed his hands on her stomach, he felt a pulsing feeling like a little foot kicking at the walls of the uterus. A small smile appeared on his face and he leaned over and kissed his fiancée.

"Well, since you're up…" John grinned leaning over to his bag as Mackenzie sat up and pulled the blanket around her body. "I've got a little Christmas surprise for you,"

Mackenzie looked at him confused as he kneeled down in front of her, her mouth fell open with realization, a small grin played on his lips as he took her left hand in his.

"I know the first time I asked you this, it was kind of out of left field, so I wanted to make it right…" He looked up at her seeing the tears in her eyes. "Mackenzie Roddick, will you marry me?" He asked her.

He showed her the diamond ring that he held in his right hand, it looks so small and delicate in his large hand. It was a platinum setting with a rather large solitary diamond in the middle of it. The tears sprang from her eyes as she nodded her head vigorously.

"My answer hasn't changed…'" She whispered as he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. The kiss was intense, full of passion and emotion. She pulled away and heard some hoots and hollering coming from the patrons of the barracks that they _thought_ were asleep.

"Congratulations!" Randy came over and gave them a group hug; he had been awake the entire time. Mackenzie's outburst woke him out of his light sleep as well. "I knew it… you proposed to her before!" He exclaimed and shut up when a shoe came flying at his head.

"I saw that Adam," Mackenzie laughed as the blonde put the pillow back over his head.

"Yeah, it was very impromptu," John stated. "And Randy, I'd like for you to be my best man…" He stated looking up at the dark haired, blue eyed man. Randy's facial features softened and he looked at John.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Seriously man, you've been here for everything… and as much as I'd love to have my brothers be my best men too, we've been through hell and high water…" John smiled at his best friend.

"I'd be honored…" Randy stated. It was quiet for a minute and Randy interrupted the peaceful silence, "So when's the shindig?" He asked.

"The weekend after New Year's Revolution…" Mackenzie stated looking at the blue eyed man sitting to her right.

"New Year's Revolution, as in 2007?" Randy questioned his eyes huge. "Or do you mean next year, as in 2008?" He asked.

"As in 2007…" John answered.

"Wow, that's like… in less than a month…" He stated.

"Tell me about it!" Mackenzie stated shaking her head. "I can't believe it myself…"

The three decided to shower, get dressed and go have breakfast with the troops that morning. When they were done showering and dressing they were joined by several other Superstars and Lillian Garcia who congratulated the couple on their impending marriage.

"This is so exciting," Lillian stated as they entered the mess hall.

"It's crazy," Mackenzie retorted shaking her head, "It's very surreal…"

The day went on with the WWE Superstars taping Raw earlier in the day so that it could be aired in the US at its normal time. After taping the show, which took three hours to tape with the segments and actual events they were able to mingle amongst the troops again.

John and Mackenzie were separated as she was put with Lillian and the Divas signing autographs as the guys were sent to the hospital to visit some of the wounded soldiers. Mackenzie stayed along side Lillian most of the time trying to ignore Kristal, Maria and Torrie.

"Congratulations," Torrie smiled sweetly at Mackenzie as they all sat down at the table, she was sitting between Lillian and Torrie.

Mackenzie could stand Torrie, but only to an extent, when she was around the other two she was less likable, but she would put up with her today, because she had to. She smiled and thanked Torrie as Maria made a snide comment.

"She probably drugged him to knock her up," Maria glanced at Kristal who smirked.

"Probably, probably the same way her new best friend nabbed Randy…" Kristal snickered

"Why don't you both shut up," Torrie glared at them. "Why don't you get it through your thick skulls that not every guy wants to jump your bones…"

Mackenzie was about to open her mouth to defend herself and her new found friends, Sam… but Torrie had said it for her. She smiled at the blonde and gave her arm a slight squeeze. Maria and Kristal stared at her as if she was a traitor.

"We see whose side you're on…" Maria scoffed. "See if I put a good word in with Jeff for you now," She rolled her eyes.

"Maria, this isn't about sides… this is about someone's feelings. John doesn't want you so you need to learn to get over it ok? He's got two babies on the way and about to be married… get over yourself…" Torrie went off as the Event Manager came over to settle all the girls down because Troops were starting to show up.

Maria shot a glare down at their end of the table and crossed her arms over her chest as the Event Manager rounded up the troops to start forming a line. The troops started in Starting with Maria and Kristal and taking pictures with all of the girls.

After two hours of signing autographs the girls and the guys split up in to groups and went to different areas of the base. John, Mackenzie, and Randy decided to group off to take a helicopter ride over the base.

The day continued until they were eating dinner and sent off to the barracks. Mackenzie smiled down at her ring and smiling as John sat down next to her.

"What's on your mind babe?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm just glad to be here… and with you…'" She grinned smiling at him. "This has been one of the best Christmas' of my life…"

"I'm glad you came," He kissed her forehead bringing her closer to him.

"Me too, babe… me too…"

* * *

Only seven more chapters to go, WOOHOO!! Please remember to R&R!


	24. Unhinged Love Chapter 24

Not a lot of interest left in this one, obviously, so I'm going to post the rest of it and be done with it! :)

* * *

**Chapter 24**

They had been back from Iraq for only a few days before it was time for the next Raw. They had celebrated the New Year as a couple with their family in Boston at the Cena household where they had a good ol' fashioned Barbecue. They were invited to every part of the country by their WWE friends, but declined to spend time with their family since they were unable to spend Christmas with them.

January 1st marked the first Raw of 2007 and John was excited because in less than two weeks he was going to be a married man, and only two and half months until he was a father. He smiled at the thought, they had picked out all of the guys tuxes while in Boston for the weekend and picked out invitations with Carol and Lacey.

That night he would be facing Kevin Federline as a part of their on-going feud, and his good friend Johnny would be at ring side in Federline's corner. He was also pitted against Umaga, Coach, Nitro and Federline as the last card of the night. He had a full plate tonight.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Mackenzie asked looking over at her husband-to-be.

"Do I have a choice?" John laughed as he pulled on his knee pads.

"At least you get a breather in between;" She sighed sitting back rubbing her swollen stomach.

"C'mon babe, the first match isn't even really a match, it's against K-Fed…" He rolled his eyes.

"But Umaga…" She started.

"Barely gets his hands on me until later tonight, don't worry… do I have to have Randy sit back here with you to keep you calm?" He asked.

"Maybe," She grinned over at her fiancé.

"Besides you only have two things to worry about…" John stated as he walked over to her, placing his hands on either side of her face.

"And those are?" She questioned, he was pushing her cheeks together, making her lips pucker out slightly and he laughed at the cute face she was making while talking.

"These two beautiful boys in there…" His eyes went down to her stomach, "And twelve days from now," He said sweetly.

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, they were interrupted when the door flew open and Randy came running inside. He looked up at them out of breath and they both glared at him in return.

"I ruined a moment, didn't I?" He asked catching his breath.

"You could say that," John rolled his eyes and took a seat on the couch, pulling Mackenzie down with him.

"What'd you do Orton?" Mackenzie asked glancing up at him suspiciously.

"What makes you think I did something?" He asked innocently.

"The fact that you came barging in to my locker room unannounced…" John pointed out.

"And you're out of breath so you've been running from something, or someone…" Mackenzie noted.

"So, I pulled a little prank on DX, it's all good…" He smiled sweetly as he took a seat next to Mackenzie.

Mack's eyes grew wide as she shook her head, "No way mister, I am not having an angry Paul and Shawn in here looking to butcher your ass… we're not aiding and abetting any criminals…" She laughed pushing him off of the couch with her foot.

"But you love me," Randy pouted as he scooted closer, his strength beating out her useless leg muscles.

"You suck," She pouted as he rested his head on her shoulder. There was a banging coming from the locker room and she glared at him.

Randy got up and hid behind the couch, Mackenzie got up and waddled to the door, she answered and Paul and Shawn were looking down at her completely drenched head to toe in what looked like some odd concoction. She tried to hold in her laughter as she held the door partially open.

"What happened to you?" She asked chuckling as the two looked about to rip someone's head off.

"Your little buddy Orton is what happened…" Shawn said through gritted teeth. She tried to keep from laughing to hard when she looked up at Paul.

"So what are you doing here?" She asked waiting for a response.

"Looking for Orton, he here?" Paul questioned about to erupt with anger.

She opened the door and John waved to the two while trying to hold in his own laughter from their appearance. She shrugged her shoulders, "No Orton here…" She stated simply. "You should try Johnny's dressing room, he might be there…"

"You sure?" Shawn asked looking over her arm to see John flipping through a magazine.

"Yeah, I was just trying to get my fiancé here to stop reading that stupid magazine and pay attention to me, haven't seen Orton since we got here…" She smiled at them with a glint in her eye.

Paul eyed her up, he was usually pretty good at reading her but she was playing it cool now. He smirked at her and nodded his head as Shawn started walking away.

"If you see him, don't let him know we're looking for him…" Paul stated before heading off after Shawn.

She closed the door and turned back to see Randy peeking his head over the edge of the couch, "You had better be glad that I like you," She stated shaking her head laughing. "That was priceless…"

Later that night Randy was still hiding out in the Cena locker room, John was out in the ring with Kevin Federline and the two friends were back in the locker room watching. Coach had made the match a No Disqualification match which made Mackenzie's blood boil, even though she knew it was scripted.

She cringed as the Samoan Bulldozer came out and took care of John, as K-Fed got the pin. Coach then announced that John would see them all later that night in a 4-on-1 Handicap match.

Within minutes her future husband stumbled back in to the locker room nursing his injury. He sat down and Mackenzie started rubbing his shoulders and neck trying to ease the pain in the muscles. Randy sighed and got up from the couch.

"I need to go find Adam, hide from Trips and Shawn and I'll see you two later tonight on the way back to the hotel?" He questioned.

"See you later man," John said slapping hands with his best friend.

"Bye Rand," Mackenzie smiled giving him a sideways huge before he darted out of the room on the lookout for Paul and Shawn. "They're going to find him eventually…" She noted.

"Yeah, and the retaliation is going to be so much funnier…" John laughed looking up at her. She smiled and kissed him quickly before going back to rubbing his shoulders, "When are you headed back to Boston?" John asked.

"I leave tomorrow night, and then Wednesday your mom, Aunt Lacey and me go to Walpole to finalize everything at Raffael's…" She smiled looking over at him. "Aunt Lacey and your mom had to pull some serious strings and we had to put out some major bucks for that one…" She stated.

"Hey, that's what you wanted… we could have dropped a 100 g's on it if that's what would have made you happy…" He smiled over at her.

"You're so great, you know that?" She asked looking down at him with a dreamy look on her face.

"I know," He smiled at her with that little cocky attitude of his. She smirked and pushed him away from her as he got on the couch and pulled her close. "Catering done?" He asked about the food.

"That's one of the last strings we're trying to pull," She pursed her lips together.

"Photography?" He asked.

"Vince is letting us borrow two of his best for the big day… and a videographer…" She smiled happily.

"Have you asked him yet?" John questioned her.

Mackenzie's smile slipped off of her face as she looked over at John, "Not yet…" She whispered. "I wanted to talk to Stephanie first, make sure it was ok with her…"

"I'm sure it'll be fine, why don't you call Steph right now?" He questioned.

Mackenzie bit her bottom lip and nodded. She grabbed her cell phone from the coffee table and stepped out in to the hallway to call her best friend. She was planning to meet up with Steph on Thursday, along with flying in Sam, Kacie, Angie and Marissa to get their bridesmaids dresses. Stephanie was her maid of honor, and the other four girls were her bridesmaids.

She wanted to ask Vince to give her away, but she hadn't worked up the gall to ask him, or Stephanie. She wanted Stephanie's blessing on this, because Vince was the only father she knew growing up and she hoped that Stephanie would understand.

"Hello?" Stephanie's voice came on the other line.

"Uh-hey Steph…" Mackenzie forced a smile on her face as her best friend answered the phone.

"Mack? Hey babe, how are you?" Stephanie questioned.

"I'm good; I've got a question for you…" She was nervous, her hands were shaking and she had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Shoot, babe…" Stephanie retorted giving Mack her full attention.

"I don't really know how to ask you this, but…" Mackenzie paused. "I wanted to ask Vince if he would give me away…"

Stephanie was silent for a minute and then she squealed, "I have been waiting to hear dad tell me that you asked him since I found out you were going to marry Cena!" She said excitedly.

"So, you're ok with the idea?" Mackenzie asked hopefully.

"Of course! Daddy would be more than honored to give you away!" She smiled on the other line. "He should be in his office; you should go ask him now, before John's match…" Stephanie stated.

"Alright, thanks Steph, you have no idea how much this means to me!" She gushed.

"Yes I do, I love you girl… see you Thursday!" She stated before hanging up.

Mackenzie poked her head back in to the room and told her fiancé that she was going to Vince's office and she would be back for his match. John nodded to her with a goofy grin on his face as she disappeared. She found his office, with the gold name plate on the door. She smiled to herself and knocked loudly.

"Come in!" Vince yelled.

Mackenzie walked in and Vince stood up with a huge smile on his face, "Mackenzie, dear… come in, come in…" He waved his hand to her, and she came in as he took off his reading glasses.

"Vince, I have a favor to ask you," Mackenzie stated turning serious as she took a seat in front of his desk.

"What can I do for you, Mack?" He asked seriously.

"I already asked Stephanie and she's ok with it… but I wanted you to give me away…" Her tone was hopeful as she looked up in to the blue eyes of Vincent Kennedy McMahon. A man that many feared, and a man that intimidated many people.

His features didn't change as he looked at her intently, a small smile spreading across his face slowly as he jumped out of his seat and came around to pull her in to a large hug, "I would love nothing more than to give you away, darling" He smiled kissing the top of her head. "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, you're like my own…"

"Thank you Vince," She smiled hugging him back. "This means so much to me…" She smiled. "It really does…"

"I know pumpkin, now you go on… I think Cena should be on any minute now…" He stated lifting his chin towards the door.

She hugged him again and closed her eyes, "I love you, Vince…" She told him honestly.

Vince was at a loss for words as he watched her walk out of the room without another word. He stared after the petite girl, holding back his emotions. Mr. McMahon sat back down at his desk and pulled out his phone; he decided now was the time to pull some McMahon strings for his surrogate daughter.

Mackenzie headed to the gorilla, she knew John would be there waiting for his match to start. She weaved in and out of the stage hands and techs; she found Umaga, Johnny Nitro, Coach and Kevin Federline talking to John as the last match finished up.

"There you are," John smiled at her. She smiled and greeted everyone, as John turned to Kevin. "Kevin this is my fiancée Mackenzie, Mack this is Kevin Federline…" He introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Mackenzie smiled shaking his hand.

"Pleasures mine," Kevin grinned back.

They talked briefly before Mackenzie turned to John, "Good luck, I love you," She smiled giving him a quick kiss as Johnny Nitro's music began to play.

"Love you too," He smiled watching her leave around a corner, nearly bumping in to the Intercontinental champion Jeff Hardy.

"Shit, Jeff… I'm sorry…" She laughed resting a hand on her stomach.

"It's cool Mack, how are you?" Jeff asked running a hand through his newly cut off hair.

"I'm good, thank you… how have you been?" She questioned.

"Really good, thanks…" He smiled over at her. "Would you like me to walk you to John's locker room?" He asked.

"Sure, it'll give us time to catch up a little bit…" She accepted his offer.

Jeff walked her to the large locker room and as they stood outside Mackenzie got a great idea; she smiled up at Jeff and gave him a hug. He was turning away when she decided to put her plan in to action

"Hey Jeff," She grabbed his attention, the rainbow haired warrior turned around to look at her.

"What's up Mack?" He asked his eyebrows rose in question.

"What do you think about Torrie?" She questioned with a grin on her face.

* * *

Anywho the next several Chapters are going to be posted now.


	25. Unhinged Love Chapter 25

Only five more to go.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Mackenzie pulled up to the Cena house and saw her Aunt's car parked in the driveway. She smiled glad that the two older women were getting along famously. She parked her car and found her way inside where Carol and Lacey were talking over coffee.

"Mackenzie, dear, you're early…" Carol got up and greeted her with a warm hug and a kiss.

"I couldn't sleep much more this morning; the boys went to town on my bladder…" She smirked putting a hand on her stomach.

They sat down getting her some tea, and started talking; Lacey started gushing about Raffael's.

"It's the perfect location," She smiled brightly.

"I saw the pictures and I fell in love with it, I'm just lucky that you were able to pull some strings there," She grinned.

"Anything for you, you know that…"

"Yeah, when I told John how much it was going to be he didn't even flinch. He handed me a check and said go for it…" She laughed.

"So he's been pretty good about this whole wedding thing, huh?" Carol asked carefully.

"He has," She nodded her head feeling the boys kick repeatedly. "Oh god, not again…" She muttered.

"What's wrong?" Lacey asked.

"They're kicking me in the ribs, kicking me in the spleen…" She moaned adjusting herself in the chair.

Both of the elder woman put hands to her stomach, moving them around slightly feeling the babies kicking freely in their mother's womb. All talk about the wedding halted as they fawned over the swollen stomach of the young woman.

"The boys weren't offended by the fact that John chose Randy to be his best man, were they?" Mackenzie asked out of the blue. Her gaze had settled on a picture of the five boys together.

"No, they understand completely, they're just glad they're all in it…" Carol smiled over at her. "So the girls are all meeting us at your house at twelve tomorrow, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, and then we can go pick out the dresses for them to wear," She smiled briefly before glancing over at her Aunt. "I'm not crazy for getting married outside in January, in Massachusetts am I?" She asked with a silly grin on her face.

"No way, you'll only be outside for an hour tops… and that's it…" Lacey shook her head. "Perfectly normal,"

The girls headed to Raffael's, after the hour and a half drive they were greeted by the woman that had been in contact with all three women over the last few weeks. Her name was Lorna Fitzgerald, she had an old English accent, and her age was apparent by the wrinkles around her eyes and mouth.

They all exchanged hellos and introductions and Lorna showed them to the Gazebo where the ceremony would actually be taking place. She explained where the chairs would go, how they would decorate it with the floral arrangements and then have everyone ushered in where they'd have a cocktail hour while the bride and groom and bridal party were taking pictures.

Then they were directed in to the large ball room where the dance floor was laid down in the middle showing Mackenzie, Carol and Lacey how the floor would be set up, where the DJ booth would go and back to the double kitchen in the back for the caterers.

"Have you chosen a caterer yet?" Lorna questioned as she looked up at them.

"We're in between two at the moment," Carol stated looking over at Mackenzie who rolled her eyes. Everything had gone ideally for the short-notice wedding, except for the catering. "But we'll know for sure by this Saturday, correct?" She asked looking at her future daughter-in-law.

"Yes," She nodded.

"Alright, fantastic, just give me a ring with the details," Lorna stated as she showed the women upstairs where the men and women would get ready.

They wrapped it up by taking a tour of the rest of the property and Mackenzie stepped away when her phone began to buzz wildly in her purse. She smiled and answered it seeing her future-husband's name blinking on the screen.

"Hey babe," She answered.

"How's my favorite girl?" He asked with a small smile dancing on his lips.

"Fantastic, I just got done touring Raffael's with your mom and Aunt Lacey…" She stated her tone showing her obvious excitement.

"That's good to hear, is it as gorgeous as it is in the pictures?" He asked knowing that she fell in love with the place just from the pictures she had seen.

"Even more beautiful…" She retorted her tone dream-like.

"Well then it was definitely worth the extra money for it, don't you think?" He asked her.

"Yes," She nodded her head as she waddled to the car with Lacey and Carol. "We're about to hit the road to get back home, I'll call you later, ok?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I'll be in the ring around 9 or so…" He let her know.

"Ok, I'll make sure to call before then, I love you"

"I love you, too…" A small smile appearing on his face just hearing her tell him this.

They said goodbye and Lacey helped Mackenzie in to the car, they stopped off to grab something to eat when Mackenzie's phone buzzed again. She looked down and her brows furrowed together at the unfamiliar number blinking at her.

She lifted a shoulder and answered it, figuring that it was someone who had something to do with the wedding she was planning. She rolled her eyes hearing the name of the person on the other line.

"Look, you can either tell me you can get it or I can tell you to get lost, ok?" She yelled in to the phone. "No I'm not going to calm down… who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Her face started to turn red with anger as she started rattling off numbers, "And 30 is the number of weeks that I have been pregnant, so don't fucking give me that shit…" She hung up the phone and looked over at John's mom and her Aunt.

"I'm guessing that was one of the caterers?" Carol laughed at the fuming brunette.

"Yes, you can cross Les Croix off of the list…" She said calmly.

Carol laughed and pulled out her phone to talk to the last catering company, she spoke to them briefly and hung up the phone, "We're going to need another option," Carol stated.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked them.

"They picked up a catering job because they didn't know if we were going to use them…" Carol rolled her eyes.

"This is fucking terrible," She moaned sitting back in her chair and rubbing her stomach. "I hate everyone right now," She felt her emotions being toyed with and wanted to cry.

"Let me try and make a few calls," Lacey stated getting up and walking out of the room.

After what seemed like countless phone calls and one long trip back to Boston, they were still unable to find a caterer available for the wedding. Mackenzie called John and got his voicemail. Only ten minutes later he called her back.

"I want to roll over and die," She complained before saying hello to him.

"Hello to you too…" He laughed shaking his head. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"The fucking caterers John… I want to kill all of them…" She bitched. "I cursed one out, and the other booked last minute…"

"Have you tried anywhere else?" John asked.

"Aunt Lacey called everyone she could think of, NO ONE is available THAT day… argh!" She yelled angrily.

"Calm down, let me go talk to Vince see if he might be able to pull some strings…"

Mackenzie happily obliged by letting him go, and talking to Vince. She was happy to see his name blinking on her phone an hour later. She answered trying to mask her happy tone, knowing that her surrogate father would come through.

"So?" She asked.

"He said not to worry about it; he's got the rest of this wedding taken care of. He's already called Raffael's the caterer, the DJ and waiters and waitresses, and an event coordinator to decorate for the day… so we won't have to worry about a thing…"

"Oh my god," Her mouth fell open; she figured he'd pull some strings, but those were some major strings. She felt like crying. She pulled her body pillow in to her lap and squeezed it. "That is such good news, baby…" She smiled at the thought.

"Isn't it… so you have nothing to worry about except getting your dress and the girls' dresses tomorrow…" John stated. "Did you take my credit card?" He asked.

"No, I can pay for my own dress…" She pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

"Mack, I told you to let me handle the expenses…" He stated with a huff.

"Hey, I make damn good money, and it's my wedding too…" She argued back.

"That's not the point…" John retorted.

"It is the point, in 10 days this will be both of our money, so it doesn't even really matter…" She grinned.

John laughed and sighed, "You're a pain in my neck…"

"But you love me," She smooched on the other side. "I'm going to call your mom and Aunt Lacey, I'll talk to you later babe…"

"Ok, I love you…"

"Love you!" She replied back before hanging up with him.

She picked up the phone and three-way called her Aunt and John's mom. She let them in on what Vince had done for them and they were just as grateful as she was. Now they only had a few more things to worry about and before they knew it John and Mackenzie would be married.

By eleven o'clock the next day all of her bridesmaids were standing in her living room waiting for her to waddle down the stairs so that they could go dress shopping. She took the last step and Sam handed her the large bag.

"I put two bottles of water in there for you and some snack bars… I know we'll probably be there awhile so I wanted to make sure that you didn't get dehydrated or hungry…" Sam stated with a small smile.

"Oh my god, do you know what a God send you are?" Mackenzie asked with a small grin on her face. "You are all God sends to me…" She felt herself tearing up at the thought. "Oh God I'm going to cry again… I need to stop this…" She laughed wiping her eyes.

"It's just some water and snacks Mack, no big deal." Sam laughed at her friend.

"I know, but you guys are great… I don't know what I would do without you," She sniffled.

"Those damn pregnancy hormones…" Stephanie laughed rubbing her baby bump, she wiped at her own eyes.

The girls all got in Mackenzie's SUV and drove to the bridal shop that Mackenzie had picked out. The girls went through dresses and were catered on by every attendant in the store after they recognized who the girls were.

After trying on eighteen dresses that she just couldn't like on her the cashier spoke with one of the attendants who nodded their head and went in to the back coming out with a very beautiful dress. She handed it to Mackenzie who went in to the changing room and tried it on.

She came out and tears were falling from her eyes, "I think this is it…" She whispered.

She let her hands run down the soft fabric and looked up to meet the eyes of her best friend who was shedding tears of her own. She walked up to Mackenzie and threw her arms around her, as the two girls hugged each other.

"You're right… this is it…" She nodded her head.

"Oh Steph, don't do this…" Mackenzie sniffled. She looked at her other girls and waved them up here, "C'mon damn it, I want to get this out…" She laughed as all the girls came over and gave her a huge group hug.

The attendant smiled and waited for the girls to part, "So… this is it?" She asked carefully.

"Yeah, now… let's get something for my girls here…" She pointed to the group of girls and smiled.

"I'm thinking something with an empire waist, to match your dress…" The attendant mused. "And because you're maid of honor is pregnant, that will work best…" She nodded her head. "What color were you going with again for your colors?" She asked.

"Plum," Mackenzie stated smiling at the girls. "And don't forget we need them this weekend…" She pointed out.

"Oh, that quickly?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I'm getting married on the 13th, what ever the extra charge is, don't worry… we need these rushed…"

The woman wrote something down and came back with several dresses. They tried them on and Mackenzie let the girls try on the dresses and discuss which ones they liked, and felt more comfortable in. She smiled seeing them all come in and out model the same dress and talking about it.

They were down to the last one and Mackenzie knew that it would be the winner as soon as Stephanie came out of the room. She watched as Kace emerged next looking completely beautiful in hers as well.

"I think this is it you guys," Angie yelled as she came out sporting the same dress but in a light pink color.

"I have to agree," Marissa grinned as she came out in a navy blue one.

"You guys look amazing," Mackenzie nodded.

"Consensus?" Sam asked looking around.

They all agreed that this was the dress, and Mackenzie placed the order and paid for all of their dresses, the fees, and anything else that she needed to go with her dress. They left the shop smiling as they got in to the SUV and Mackenzie grinned.

"I'll pick up the dresses, we're having them shipped to Missouri and we're all going to be at New Year's Revolution, right?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am…" She nodded.

"Great, we'll try them on and I'll have a seamstress come back so that we can make sure we get everything done by the day of the wedding.

"We could have paid for the dresses you know…" Marissa stated looking at the bill and then back at Mackenzie.

"No, this is way too short notice to have you pay for anything, are you kidding me?" Mackenzie shook her head. "I wouldn't allow for it…"

"You're too sweet…" Sam hugged her from behind her seat.

"The best," Kace grinned in agreement.

The girls talked the entire way home and decided on some virgin daiquiris when they arrived back at the Cena house. They made the virgin drinks and sat back on the porch talking about everything under the sun.

The next day Sam and Mackenzie were on a plane to Missouri for the Pay Per View that Sunday. They were joined by Kace who had taken a liking to Sam, after she tried hard not to like her for 'taking' away her best friend. The three girls had a fun day of shopping while waiting for the WWE Roster to show up. John and Mackenzie were going to get a hotel room, but Sam and Randy refused to let them do that.

"You guys are staying with us, and that's final…" Randy shook his head wrapping his arms around his future wife.

"You're hard headed, you know that?" Mackenzie asked taking a bite out of her taco.

"Yeah, but that's why you love me," Randy grinned at her.

"And it's a shame I let you know that…" She shook her head and John and Sam laughed at the pair.

"You two are like brother and sister, it's hilarious…" John scooped up a mouth full of rice.

"Very entertaining…" Sam agreed.

* * *

Remember to R&R, puhhhhlease!!


	26. Unhinged Love Chapter 26

Not much left to say...

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Mackenzie sat back in John's locker room she was waiting for the girls to show up to try on their dresses as the seamstress had already done hers before John could show up. She sat on the couch eating from a platter of fruit that Vince had left in the locker room for her when the door opened and her future husband came in.

"Are we having a fashion show?" John laughed looking around the room at the several dressing hanging around.

"Something like that…" She grinned.

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a meaningful kiss; she smiled against his plush lips and rested her forehead against his. She loved how she felt when she was in his arms, safe and protected and most of all, loved.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," She grinned. "Just that in less than one week, I am going to be Mrs. Jonathan Felix-Anthony Cena…." She explained. "And then two months from then I'll be the mother to two beautiful little boys…"

"I can't wait," The blonde man smirked at her and his blue eyes showed his excitement.

"Oh, hope I'm not ruining the moment…" A voice came from behind them.

The couple turned around and saw the future Mrs. Randy Orton standing in the doorway. The duo smirked and shook their heads.

"You and Randy have terrible timing," John groaned kissing his fiancée. "I'll leave you girls to do… what ever it is that you need to do… and I'll be back in an hour…" He gave Sam a kiss on the cheek before leaving them alone.

Within a few minutes, all of the girls were there and trying on their dresses, as the seamstress went through the girls, John appeared as Stephanie was getting hers altered. He smirked looking at the dress.

"You girls look absolutely beautiful…" He smiled at them warmly.

You could see just a hint of Stephanie's baby bump in the dress and the girls looked at John and smiled, "You're too sweet, John…" Marissa grinned feeling a bit sick.

She ran in to the bathroom and hurriedly closed the door, the girls looked from one to another and Kace held her hands up in the air.

"I am staying away from the water…" She declared.

"Is she?" Angie asked.

"Don't have a clue…" Stephanie stated as the seamstress finished up.

"John, babe you're going to have to leave…" Mackenzie instructed.

"Fine, fine… I'll be back in fifteen… with reinforcements…"

The girls laughed as Marissa came back in to the room looking rather pale, "Are you forgetting to tell us something?" Sam asked crossing her arms over her chest.

She looked from Stephanie to Mackenzie and winced as she told them the truth, "Shane and I just found out that… well Declan's going to be a big brother…" She swallowed heavily.

"That's fantastic news!" Mackenzie grinned hugging Marissa tightly.

"All the sisters are pregnant…" Angie grinned as Kace laughed. "Vince is going to have a heart attack…"

The girls got out of their dresses and back in to their clothes when John came in with Randy, Paul, Shane, and Dave. He glanced around at the girls who were all giddy and hugging Marissa like she was going to be leaving them.

"What's going on?" Randy asked glancing over at Paul.

"Marissa's pregnant!" Stephanie smiled over at Paul and then at Shane. "I'm going to be an Aunt again!" She went over and hugged her brother.

"I thought we weren't telling anyone until after the wedding?" Shane asked his wife as he hugged his pregnant sister.

"Well, I ended up getting a wave of nausea that came out of nowhere…" She shrugged. "They all kind of caught on with two other pregnant women in the room."

"We're so freaking happy for you guys," Mackenzie grinned going over to her 'brother' and giving him a huge hug.

The guys brought the girls to catering where Kace met up with Brian Kendrick and he joined them at the table. They all joked around and ate before meeting in the large conference area for the Pay Per View meeting.

Vince went on and on about what was going to happen and asked for everyone to congratulate John and Mackenzie for their impending marriage. Everyone whooped as he also took the time to tell everyone that not only were Mackenzie and Stephanie expecting, so was Marissa and Shane.

Everyone thought this was a great way to kick off a successful Pay Per View, and got ready for their matches. Jeff was in the second match of the night against Johnny Hennigan. They all said good luck to them as they headed back to their separate locker rooms.

John cuddled with his future wife leaving his hands on her stomach feeling the babies move around. He glanced at her and she leaned against him a small smile playing on her lips. Seeing her in his arms made everything ok, at this point he could loose his title and it wouldn't matter to him, and that said a lot.

"What are you thinking about?" Mackenzie asked him her eyes closed as she listened to him breath.

"Nothing," he smiled gripping her tighter.

"Liar," She didn't even have to open her eyes for this one.

"Well, I was just thinking that with you… nothing else seems as important to me anymore…" He kissed her temple. "I could lose my title tonight, and it wouldn't bother, because I had you… and these boys…" He stated softly.

Mackenzie's heart quickened a bit and she turned around to look at him, "Do you mean that?" She asked him.

"Of course I mean that," He replied. "You are everything to me, title or no title…" He shook his head.

A grin appeared on her face as he kissed her softly, one hand cupping her face, and the other resting on her belly as he deepened the kiss. They had a spot to film where they would be talking and Maria would saunter by showing off her body to him.

John pulled her in to the hallway and towards the main corridor near the gorilla. They talked for a few minutes before the camera crew came over, John helped her on to the supply crate and rested his hands on her hips as they talked about his match tonight.

_Maria came out of nowhere, wearing a pair of short pleather hot pants, and a non-existent top, showing off her incredible body. The envious look on her face was quickly swept off when John glanced back at her, eying her up as she walked past. The buxom dyed-blonde smirked at Mackenzie who grabbed John's arm as she walked by waved to the Champ._

"_What the hell was that?" Mackenzie asked upset looking at John like he had just cheated on her. _

"_Nothing," John stated shaking his head looking at his girlfriend. _

"_It looked like something to me…" She pointed out knowing that she had caught him checking out the WWE Diva. _

"_It was nothing, ok…" John stated as he cupped her face in his hands. "I love you, no matter what…" He stated kissing her softly._

"_But, you wish I looked like that… huh?" She asked pouting._

_John scoffed and shook his head, "No… I actually find your pregnant belly, very sexy…" He grinned rubbing her stomach before kissing her again. _

"_You're just saying that…" She stated._

"_Oh really?" John asked positioning himself right between her legs. She nodded her head, biting her lips slowly as he grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up carrying her bridal style to the locker room. "Let me show you how sexy you really are…" He grinned mischievously before disappearing behind a locker room door._

The couple found their way back to their room; not coming back out until it was John's time to come out and entertain the crowd. Tonight he was going to end Umaga's nine-month winning streak, and retain his WWE Championship.

Mackenzie sat back in catering watching with a battered Jeff Hardy who was recouping from his Steel Cage Match with Johnny who was sitting on the other side of her, equally battered and bruised from the intense match. They watched as Umaga battled it out with her future husband.

Sam came out of nowhere and scooted in with her as Mackenzie winced every time Umaga hit John. She could feel his pain, as the Samoan Bulldozer dominated a good portion of the match. Most of the girls joined them next with the other guys watching the end of the match.

They all knew John was going to win, but it was exciting to see how it came about; it was just as electrifying to them as it was to the fans. Randy started nit-picking about all of the spots and smirked when Umaga tried to sell a fake injury.

"Oh c'mon… Mackenzie could have sold that better than him," Randy pointed out.

Mackenzie smirked as she grabbed on to the huge shoulder of Dave Bautista who sat in front of her, his wife sitting in his lap with a giddy grin on her face as John got the roll-up on Umaga, and won the match. They all cheered and waited for the 'Champ' at the gorilla. They all congratulated him and he got a victory kiss from his very pregnant fiancée and enjoyed every second of it.

The night ended and they were all too tired to go out that night, so they opted to wait it out until after Monday Night Raw. Which was in St. Louis, they all drove to St. Louis that night and got in to the hotel except for John and Mackenzie who were staying with Sam and Randy.

"You did such a beautiful job on the house, Sam…" Mackenzie yawned as they entered the foyer.

"Thank you," She grinned.

"Once these boys come, I'm going to have to fix up John's heap to look more like a home and not a bachelor pad…" She grinned.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I had to do with this one…" She hoisted her thumb in Randy's direction.

The blue-eyed Legend Killer gave her a lazy smirk, "Let's go to bed, shall we?"

They all agreed and John helped the dark haired girl up the stairs and to the bedroom they would be sharing. Mackenzie tossed and turned most of the night an hated keeping John up. By the time morning rolled around they were both awake and antsy to get the day over with.

They entered the kitchen to see Elaine, Randy's mother in the kitchen cooking breakfast. They sat down as John introduced Elaine Orton to his future wife Mackenzie Roddick. She smiled as they got acquainted and Randy and Sam joined them in the kitchen.

"I can't believe you're getting married, "Elaine smiled giving John's cheeks a pinch.

"And why not?" John questioned giving her that grin, dimples and all.

"My two boys, settling down…" Elaine sighed. "I never thought that'd happen," She grinned over at Sam.

"Who are you telling," Sam laughed.

They all goofed around for most of the day, and ended up at the arena a bit early, Randy and John were sitting in the locker room while Sam and Mackenzie went straight to catering. The guys started talking about weddings and families and Randy just shook his head.

"All this baby talk, Sam wants to start right away…" Randy stated calmly.

"You ready for that?" John asked.

"Were you?" Randy bit back.

"Touché" John waved his hand in the air. "I could see you as a dad though, you'd make a great one…"

"Thanks man, so will you… though you'll have your hands full…"

"Whatever you say Uncle Randy…" John grinned.

Randy smirked and took a sip of his water, "You ready to take the dive man?" He asked out of the blue. "Ready to give up that single life…"

"I have never been more ready…" John shook his head.

"Well, the guys and I have set up an impromptu Bachelor party for you on Friday night, so make sure you're ready to party for the last time for awhile…" He grinned.

"Did you pass this by the wife?" He asked.

"Don't worry; they're going to be having their own little party…" Randy smirked.

Sam sat down to eat with Mackenzie and gave her a devilish grin, "Alright Sam, what are you up to?" The pregnant woman questioned.

"What makes you think I'm up to something?" The future Mrs. Randy Orton asked.

"You and Randy get that same look on your face when you're planning something,"

"We do?" Sam asked covering her mouth with her hand.

"Yes, now spill…"

"Well, just make sure you don't have any plans on Friday night, ok?" The dark haired girl smiled wickedly.

"I so don't like the sound of that,"

"We're just going to have a small little get together, don't worry…" Sam stated.

"That's what worries me…" The future Mrs. John Cena stated eyeing her close friend.

The rest of the week seemed to go by robotically slow for Mackenzie and John. They both were in for a good night of fun on Friday and then down the aisle on Saturday. Dressed to the tees the couple who would be staying in separate houses for the night kissed each other goodbye as Randy and Sam pulled them in to two different cars.

"Where are we going?" Mackenzie asked Sam for the thousandth time that week.

"Just sit back and relax…" Sam smiled as she drove off in the opposite direction of her future husband.

Once stopped in front of a black limo that stretched out in front of the hotel where are the others were staying at for the night she smirked over at her friend. Sam pulled her out of the car and then turned her around to face her.

A black scarf was placed over her eyes as the very pregnant Stephanie McMahon-Levesque tied the knot behind her best friend's head and led her in to the limo. Mackenzie continued to guess where they were going but to no avail, no one was going to tell her until they got there.

Randy pulled his best friend out of the car and towards the limo that awaited him at his parent's house. The got in to see the smirking faces of all his friends, and his brothers. The guys went out heading straight to one of John and Randy's favorite places before becoming betrothed, the strip club.

The girls all giddily climbed out of the limo, helping Mackenzie in to the location where they would be having her Bachelorette party. They were all giggling and having a good time, as the blind fold was removed from their friend's eyes, showing that they were in a club, of some kind.

"Ok, so we're at a club… I got that part…" Mackenzie grinned.

"Just you wait; we've got a special table for us…" Amy pointed to the front row of the club.

"C'mon girl…" Trish pulled her towards the stage and sat her down in the front row.

Once all of the girls got situated and their drinks were ordered, other people, namely woman filed in and waited for the 'show' to begin. The DJ came over the speakers and introduced the Bachelorette party.

"We've got some of the FINEST women in the spot tonight…" The DJ stated. "The reigning WWE Champion Mickie James," The dark haired girl smiled and the girls at the table hollered. "And some of the best looking WWE Divas known to the business, Lita, Trish Stratus, Torrie Wilson, Melina Perez, and Stephanie McMahon… and the soon to be Mrs. John Cena… Mackenzie Roddick…"

Mackenzie blushed as everyone cheered for her, the lights went out and the DJ smirked at the girls, "And to celebrate tonight, we've got the best male review in town, welcome ladies the Chippendales…"

Mackenzie's jaw dropped as the several men came out on to the stage and entertained the crowd of overly-hormonal women. She grinned over at Stephanie who smirked and nodded her head to Sam, Angie, Kace and Marissa.

Randy laughed as the group of guys around him order shots after shots for the group of them, his best friend John getting the brute of the shots, and the strippers. The girls were all over him, they were about to pull him up on stage as the DJ announced this all of the guys hollered as John was grabbed by the strippers and forcefully bushed down in to a chair.

The buzzed Champion looked down at his best friend and shook his head as the girls tied him to the chair and began to dance sexily around him. One of the girls ended up whipping him with her fake dominatrix whip. The stunned Superstar was shocked at the first crack, but his friends egged them on for more.

"Whip him harder!" Randy shouted.

"Harder!" The group shouted as the girl cracked him again with it.

John's shirt was ripped open showing off his unbelievable chiseled physique as several of the girls felt all over him. One of the girls ordered a round of shots from the bartender and took them off of the unsuspecting Bachelor.

He was returned to his table where he fanned himself and leaned over to his best friend, "Are you sure I'm not allowed to see my future wife tonight?" He fixed himself.

"No can do buddy," Randy shook his head. "Just relax, and enjoy…"

* * *

The last part was inspired by my husband's own bachelor party experience... ;)


	27. Unhinged Love Chapter 27

The wedding is here, finally!

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Sam came running down to the lobby trying not to trip on herself as she made sure the limo was there to pick them all up. She asked the man behind the counter to make sure that all of the girls were up to hit the spa that morning, as Mackenzie and John weren't getting married until later in the afternoon.

But they had a lot of things to do before they were ready for the wedding. They had to get their nails done and were going for massages, and were meeting with several of the hair and make-up artists that Vince let them borrow for the day.

"Call Room 213 last…" She instructed wanting Mack to get as much sleep as possible.

She looked outside and saw the huge stretch limo sitting out there and smiled to herself, she ran back to the elevator and started rounding up the girls, grabbing her things as Mackenzie stumbled out of her room half asleep.

"Do you have everything you need?" Sam asked before Mackenzie shut her door.

"Carol and Lacey have all of my things… except for this…" She held up her purse.

"Good, now… let's get downstairs girls…" Sam stated in a giddy voice linking arms with Kace as Stephanie locked arms with her two sisters. Angie pulled up the rear as she tried to put her shoe on. She slipped in and linked arms with Sam and Kace.

The six girls found their way to the limo, and spread out popping out the orange juice for their pregnant threesome and the champagne and orange juice for the non-pregnant girls.

"This place we're getting the massage and manicure & pedicure at is absolutely to die for…" Mackenzie stated.

They arrived within twenty minutes and were happy to see that it was very slow. They were immediately taken in with their appointments and pampered from head to toe. While they got their pedicures there were given temple rubs, and arm massages. After they were given manicures and ushered in for their aromatherapy and then massages.

They spent a good potion of time at the spa treatment and then high tailed it over to Raffael's where they would be set up to get their hair and make up done.

John looked around his house, it seemed so empty without Mackenzie, he smiled knowing that the next time they walked in to the house they would be Husband and Wife. He grinned at the thought, he wasn't due at the location until 2 and it took an hour and a half to get there from the house.

His things were ready for him and he was just waiting on Randy and the rest of the guys before heading up to Raffael's. The door opened and Randy stepped in to the house with that cocky arrogant grin on his face.

"Took you long enough Orton," He laughed.

"Do you know how hard it is to wake up Sean?" The blue eyed Legend Killer grinned.

"Oh yeah, do I…" He smirked. "Everyone ready to roll?"

"Oh yeah," Randy nodded his head.

"What the hell are we waiting for, let's get you hitched…" Steve yelled grabbing some of his brother's things.

"He's here?" Mackenzie asked looking over at Stephanie who was dressed to the nine's and poking her head back in to the room.

"Yeah, he told me to tell you that he loves you and can't wait to see you…" Stephanie smiled coming in, trying to slide in the room unnoticed.

"I want to see him," Mackenzie pouted.

"No way, chica…" Melina stated as she grinned at the girl. "That is bad luck!"

"But, I really… really want to see him…" She groaned looking over at Marissa with a pout.

"Don't look at me," Marissa shook her head.

"Kace?" She stuck her bottom lip out.

"Don't try me," Kace shook her head.

"Someone at least bring me a picture of him, or call him or something?" She stated looking at the make-up artist annoyed.

"I've got an idea…" Ashley jumped out of her seat and ran out of the room.

"This could be bad…" Trish laughed looking at the blonde leaving the room.

"Very bad," Amy agreed smirking.

"You behave…" Mackenzie smirked at the red head.

"What, I was just saying…" Amy grinned knowing that she meant it in the bad sense. "But I love you and respect your day… so there…"

The red head stuck out her tongue, and Mackenzie did it back, "Don't stick that out unless you intend on using it…"

"Randy!" Mackenzie nearly jumped out of her chair and in to his arms.

The make-up artist rolled her eyes and waited for her to return to her seat. Randy hugged her tightly and eyed his future wife and the rest of the girls, "Boy, I don't know if I'm going to let you go get married…" he shook his head and made her turn around.

"You really don't have a say in the matter, Orton…" Sam smirked as she blew her future husband a kiss.

"I could kidnap her and run away…" Randy stated as he rubbed her protruding belly. "Raise these boys to be ass kicking Legend Killer's such-as myself…" He pointed out with that cocky attitude.

"Who let the bonehead in?" Trish asked rolling her brown eyes.

"That hurts Trishy…" Randy pouted. "But for real, you look amazing, and I know John is dying to see you… and I get to rub it in his face now…" He winked giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You girls behave…" He pointed to each girl.

"Thanks Randy, tell him I love him, k?"

"Will do Missus Cena…" He winked before leaving the room.

Ashley came back and smirked handing her phone to the bride. She pressed play and John's smiling face appeared as he told her he loved her and couldn't wait to see her, and she could hear his brother's in the back ground making choking sounds.

"Awe, you should do one back…" Melina stated nodding to the girls, "Don't you think?"

"Yeah, do one back…" Stephanie agreed. "Just your face though…"

"Ok, Ash…" She handed the phone over to the blonde.

She held up the phone as she zoomed in on just Mackenzie's face, from the neck up. She gave her future husband an 'I love you back', and told him that she couldn't wait to become Mrs. John Cena. Ashley ran off and came back all teary eyed.

"You guys are so sweet; it's making me sick…" She stated as she fell on to the couch next to Marissa and Stephanie.

"Alright, that's it… you're done…" The hairstylist stated adding her hair piece before looking at her. "You look amazing Mack…" She smiled.

"Thanks Julia, I really appreciate this…" She smiled as she got up.

Julia nodded as the photography came back in the room, "Dress time?" he asked.

"Yes," The girls all yelled taking the dress out of the closet.

They all helped the bride in to her dress and took pictures. Soon they were ushered to a back balcony where they were taking pictures of them together. They all screamed and jumped in front of Mackenzie when his brother Dan came out to greet them.

"It's cool guys, it's just Dan…" She stated with a laugh.

"My god, he looks just like John," Kace stated looking the blonde man up and down with a small smile on her face.

"Doesn't he?" She grinned hugging him. "So, soon to be big brother, what's going on?" She asked.

"John wanted me to give this to you," He stated holding out a small bag.

"Awe," The girls all said making Mackenzie blush.

She gave Dan a kiss on the cheek and smiled, "Tell him I said thank you…" She yelled as Dan started walking back to the groom's room.

"Open it!" Angie stated as Mackenzie looked in to the bag, she pulled out a large box, and glanced down at powder blue box. She felt her mouth drop and the girls all looked up at her.

"Tiffany's!" The girls squealed.

"Open it already!!" Kace stated enthusiastically.

The girls all watched as she opened the blue box to show off a pair of stunning drop earrings and a matching drop necklace. Mackenzie felt her heart stop as she looked up at her friends with tears in her eyes. The set was absolutely breathtaking.

"There's a card attached…" Stephanie pointed out looking at the bottom of the box.

Mackenzie took the card from the bottom of the box and opened it reading it to herself she felt the butterflies in her stomach like she did the first time that she kissed John Cena.

_Mack,_

_I hope you're reading this to yourself, because if you aren't it'll be pretty embarrassing for me. I hope you like the earrings and necklace; I wanted to buy you something that would accentuate your natural beauty. I just wanted to give these to you to wear down the aisle, because my beautiful bride needs something equally as beautiful for our big day. _

_I want you to know that I love you more than anything, and I'm glad that today you're going to be mine forever._

_Love you Always,_

_John_

She felt the tears welling up in her eyes as she asked Stephanie to put the necklace on her. The girls passed around the card and Hemmed and Hawed over what John wrote. Kace looked at her with a pout on her lips.

"Who would have thought that the rapping-wannabe-fool could be so sweet…" She sighed.

"I'm glad they put on waterproof mascara…" Ashley said happily as the girls walked back to the room, making sure John didn't sneak a peak out of his room.

"Alright, lets let the bride be for a minute…" Angie stated as she ushered all of the girls out of the room.

Randy made all of the brother's and friends of the groom exit the room before giving his best friend a pat on the back he winked at him leaving him alone for a minute. John sighed to himself and rested his head in his hands.

In less than twenty minutes he was going to walk down the aisle and say I do to one of the most beautiful women in the world. He couldn't help but smile as the door creaked open and his mother and father came in with John's grandparents.

He shared some well wishes, and some tears and was happy that they could make it. His cousin Mark came in next with his Aunt and Uncle and they exchanged a few words before the groomsmen came back in and ushered the groom out for some pictures and then to go out to the Gazebo.

He felt the cold January air hit his face as he glanced around; they had done a superb job setting up the place for their wedding. There was a white runner that led from the large building to the Gazebo; candles lit the walk way as he approached the Gazebo.

Seventy of their closest friends and families were there to share this wonderful time with them. He shuddered from the cold and hoped that the girls would be warm enough in their dresses; especially his future wife.

Stephanie poked her head in to the room and saw Mackenzie with her head bowed, she had a pensive look on her face as she looked back up at the ceiling and whispered three little words. She looked towards the door and saw her best friend and the sight of her made her want to cry.

The two pulled each other close and hugged on another, "I love you so much, Steph…" Mackenzie whispered.

"I love you too, Mack…" Stephanie smiled pulling her away at arms length. "Now you're going to go down there and marry that hunk of muscle or I'll find someone who will…" She winked.

"That wouldn't be too hard…" She laughed slightly.

"I know, now there is this very debonair older man standing outside that wants to take a look at his daughter…"

Mackenzie smiled and linked arms with Stephanie and walked out to see Vince turn around dressed in his black tuxedo with matching bowtie. She felt the tears well in her eyes again at the sight of the billionaire ready to give her away.

"Steph, can I have a second with your sister?" Vince spoke so softly that Stephanie barely heard him. She nodded and gave her 'sister' a hug before walking towards the balcony with the other girls. Vince cupped Mackenzie's face in his hands and smiled at her. "I want you to know that I have never been so proud of you, like I am today…"

"Vince," She started to interrupt.

"No, let me finish…" He stated shaking his head. "You are more than Stephanie's best friend, Mackenzie, you are her sister…" He smiled wiping away a stray tear. "You are more to me than that… you are my daughter… whether you want to be or not…" He grinned. "And I love you all the same,"

Hearing Vince tell her that he loved her moved her beyond belief. She hugged him as close as she possible could and buried her face in to the crook of his neck; Vince smiled and kissed the top of her head. Stephanie and Kace came over and smiled at the two.

"Alright, lets get you hitched baby girl," Kace stated with a large grin on her face.

"Let's…" She nodded.

The girls all got in a single file line, and took a few pictures on the stairs for the photographer. Vince walked Mackenzie down, making sure she didn't trip on her fairly long train. They walked out and got ready behind the double French doors.

Angie was the first to walk out with a shawl over her shoulders, and the bouquet in her hands the French doors opened as the music started, and each girl slowly filed out of the building and towards the Gazebo. The five women were dressed in a chiffon gown with a deep V-neck with ruching on the bustline and straps. It had an empire waistline and an a-line skirt in a deep plum color.

The afternoon was still, with no breeze, which was great for the girls.

Once they arrived, the doors opened again as the infamous 'Wedding March' began and Vince and Mackenzie stepped out of the building and on to the runner. Mackenzie tried her best to hold her tears in at the beautiful sight before her, but it was no use.

All of their guests stood as she came in to view wearing a beautiful strapless v-notch chiffon gown with an a-line skirt and an empire waist that rested above her swollen stomach. Around the waist was a beautiful bow accenting the back and a brooch in the middle. A 20" train flowed behind her catching the rose petals on the ground.

By the time she reached the fence around the Gazebo, the tears were falling. She looked up and her eyes met her future husband's and nothing else mattered. Everything slipped in to the background and it was just them.

She repeated the words after the minister and before she knew it John was slipping her eternity band on to her left ring finger, and she was slipping the platinum band around his. The minister smiled and closed the book and smiled to everyone.

"With the power vested in me by the State of Massachusetts I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, John you may kiss your bride…" He grinned happily.

John pulled his wife in to an intense lip lock and dipped her back a bit, they turned to the crowd and all seventy guests were on their feet cheering for the couple.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm pleased to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Felix-Anthony Cena…" The couple walked down the aisle and back to the building.

The couple kissed as their wedding party joined them inside. The photographer ushered them to the area they set up just for pictures, and their families. Everyone was told to enjoy the cocktail hour while the bride and groom took their pictures.

"You look absolutely beautiful…" Aunt Lacey came over and hugged her tightly. "You're glowing, like I've never seen you before…" She gushed.

"Thank you, the ceremony was breathtaking…" She looked at her husband. "And you… you are simply amazing, do you know that?" She kissed him again.

"So, I take it you liked your present?" He asked.

"I loved it, babe… they're beautiful…" She rested her head on his shoulder as the photographer set up for a huge group picture of everyone and the families.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," He whispered as they stood stoically in the middle of everyone.

After about an hour of pictures they were ready to join the party. The DJ got ready and announced each couple.

"Introducing first, the bride's close friend Angela Bautista, and the groom's youngest brother, Sean Cena…" The pair entered together and parted at the end of the bridal party table. "And next another close friend of the bride's, Samantha Speno, and the second youngest brother of the groom, Matthew Cena…" Sam and Matt walked out smiling to the table. "Next the sister-in-law to the bride, Marissa Mazzola-McMahon, and the groom's brother Daniel Cena…" Marissa and Dan walked in as the camera's flashed. "Introducing now, the bride's best friend and fellow writing staff member, Kaci Wright, and the groom's older brother Steven Cena," The DJ introduced. "And the bride's sister, Stephanie McMahon-Levesque, and the groom's best man, Randal Orton…"

John and Mackenzie stood on the other side and she gushed hearing the DJ call Stephanie her sister. She smiled holding tight on to John's hand and glancing down at the most beautiful wedding set she had ever seen. John smiled at her and kissed her temple.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you would please stand, it's my honor and privilege to introduce you to Mister and Missus Jonathan Cena!" He introduced the bride and groom who came in smiling as the cameras flashed blinding the couple as the DJ played their first dance.

The lyrics to Here and Now by Luther Vandros mixed in the air with the sounds of all the hems and haws form the crowd. The song ended and they thanked everyone for being here to celebrate their day together and took a seat with the rest of their bridal party attendants.

They had a tremendous dinner, which was all thanks to Vincent McMahon who stood up after John's father made a speech, along with Stephanie and Randy who made theirs quick and painless. Vince stood up and took the microphone from the DJ as he gave a little McMahon swagger.

He smiled at his 'daughter' and held the microphone up to his lips.

"Now, most of you know me as your boss, and a force to be reckoned with," He started as Mackenzie held in her laughter. "But for a long time, I have played father to not only my two beautiful kids, but to Mackenzie as well." He turned around to the people he was talking to. "Mackenzie's mother and father passed away tragically when she was young, and she was raised well by her Aunt, Lacey…" He pointed to the older woman who looked a lot like Mackenzie, but about twenty years her senior. "From there she met my Stephanie in school, and Stephanie brought her home with her one weekend," He smiled looking at Mackenzie, "You didn't think I'd remember, did you?" He thought as she shook her head. "Mackenzie became a member of our family that weekend, when she came to me with a problem…"

Mackenzie sighed and looked over at Vince, her smile never fading.

"She had her very first date," He grinned. "And she had never been on a date before, believe it or not…" Vince put a hand to his chest and smirked. "So, she wanted to know if it was alright if he could pick her up from our house," Vince smiled glancing over at Linda and Shane. "And I told her of course he could, but he'd have to get through me first…" The graying man smiled warmly at her and then to his daughter, "To make a long story short, that night I played the over-protective father, and Mackenzie knew what it was like to have someone care about her in that fatherly way…" He contained himself for a minute. "Nine years is a long time to play father to a grown woman and to be able to stand here today and see her get married, and give her away…" He took a deep breath. "By God, it is the most refreshing feeling in the world to see someone love her the way that we all do…"

John kissed her temple and nodded to Vince.

"So, to end this long Vince McMahon spiel, Mackenzie you're like my own little princess, John you had better keep her happy…" He gave the younger man a short, pointed glare, and smiled again. "I love you and congratulations…"

Everyone toasted to this and the DJ started spinning the music. Mackenzie walked to Vince and hugged him and Linda as tightly as she could; she looked at them and couldn't show them enough appreciation.

"You guys are amazing; I can't tell you how important to me you really are…" She felt the tears welling up as Vince gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Linda kissed her cheeks as Shane hugged her.

"I get next dance little sister…" He pointed to her with a wink.

"Whatever you want, Shane… whatever you want…" She smiled brightly being taken away on the dance floor by the best man.

"This was an amazing wedding," He stated shaking his head. "How you pulled it off in a month, is beyond me…" Randy's blue eyes twinkled.

"A lot of help and a lot of determination…" She grinned glancing up at him. "You're next big man," She grinned at him.

"I can't wait… I just hope that it'll be as great as this one is…" He stated spinning her around.

"Even better," She stated with a small smile.

"I think Sam could really use your help," He stated as the song ended.

"You know I'm there," She stated as Shane cut in.

The night went on with more 'wedding' dances, and the foolish line dances, along with some garter and bouquet tossing which were caught by Kacie and subsequently her beau at the moment Brian Kendrick. This was followed by some much needed cake cutting, and eating.

The couple was seen off by their families as they headed off to the hotel for two nights of uninterrupted fun, then on plane to Monday Night Raw, and a week off for their honeymoon in Bahamas.

John laid next to his wife and glanced down at his left ring finger, a smile danced on his face as he let his free hand run through her hair, he had never been so content in his life, and he was thankful that he was able to marry such a wonderful woman.

"What are you thinking, Jonathan?" She asked him quietly.

Her eyes looked around the impossibly large room in Walpole and tilted her head back to look at her husband. Their eyes met for a brief moment before he rested back and pulled her naked body closer to his.

"You, babe…" He grinned.

"What about me?" She asked carefully, a hint of playfulness in her tone.

"You and that sexy pregnant belly of yours," He sank down pulling the covers over his head as he pulled her on top of him, their lips connecting in a heated kiss.

* * *

Got to have the mush!


	28. Unhinged Love Chapter 28

Winding down to the end, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Their two days of uninterrupted fun ended and the couple was on a flight to their next destination which was Monday Night Raw. That night John would be doing a simple contract signing with Umaga, and they'd attack each other.

After this they could fly out and enjoy their much needed honeymoon-vacation. They spent a week in the Bahamas and came back with a wonderful sun-kissed tan. They had enjoyed the time off, the island they stayed on did not have any TV, Phones or any connection to the outside world so it was truly relaxing for both of them.

"I think that's just what we needed..." Mackenzie got off of the plane looking around for their ride. They had just landed in Lafayette, Louisiana and Randy was going to be picking them up for the hotel ride.

"I would have to agree," The WWE Champion smiled at her and rested his arm around her shoulders.

"Look, there's Randy..." She pointed out the dark haired man that wore sunglasses to disguise himself from the many patrons of the airport.

John watched as his _wife_ waddled over to his best friend, wrapping him in a long hug, and pressing her pink tinted lips to his cheek. The older man scrunched his nose up at the feeling of the sticky lip gloss on his handsome face.

"Gross, you could have taken the lip gloss off sweetheart..." He groaned shaking hands with his newly married best friend.

"It wouldn't have been as interesting," She grinned resting a hand on her very swollen stomach.

"I'm surprised they're letting you fly like that," Randy commented as he helped John with the luggage.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked a bit disgruntle.

"I mean, cause you're so far along, I remember when my cousin was pregnant, they wouldn't let her get on a plane when she was seven months pregnant..."

"I'm just special, I guess..." She grinned at Randy who glanced over at John. The father of the two unborn babies rolled his eyes and motioned that she was crazy with one hand. She shoved him in to the door as they exited the large airport.

Tonight John was supposed to be in a match with Jonathan Coachman, but Coach was going to trick him in to an Over-the-Top Rope match with Khali, Shelton Benjamin, Charlie Haas, Viscera, Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch.

He would also be appearing in a spot with Mr. McMahon and Coachman earlier in the evening.

The night progressed and it seemed like the night went by in a flash. They had two house shows in Louisiana and then they would be flying in to San Antonio for the Royal Rumble that weekend.

Randy, Mackenzie and John were waiting to be boarded on the plane to get to Texas, they had a late flight that would be getting in even later. They sat around with several of the other superstars and Mackenzie got up to walk around, waddling over to Amy and Trish.

"Hey girls," She smiled sitting down.

"Mack, hey babe..." Trish hugged her tightly.

"You look great," Amy stated glancing at the brunette.

"Thanks, I don't feel great..." She laughed rubbing her stomach affectionately.

"How's married life?" Amy questioned with a small grin on her face.

"Great, John has been so wonderful," She stated thoughtfully. "But, it's weird because we haven't even been home yet..."

"You came straight here from the Bahamas?" Trish questioned.

"Yeah, we didn't get to go home and relax after the vacation or anything; but I'll have plenty of time to do that.."

"Relax?" Amy laughed. "I don't think so..." She shook her head.

"You're going to have your hands full," Trish pointed out.

"Don't I know it... I'm caring_ his _children..." She pointed to John who was arm wrestling with Randy while Paul, Shawn and Dave cheered them on.

"It could be worse," Amy shrugged her shoulders, running a hand through her dark red hair.

"Oh yeah, how so?" Mackenzie laughed at the fiery red head.

"You could be caring his babies..." Trish nodded her head in the direction of Big Daddy V.

Mackenzie looked at the large man and then back at the two girls, "That is just wrong..." She whispered laughing quietly.

The girls talked for a while longer before their plane was called for boarding. They were in line waiting when an airlines person walked over to her. They asked her to step aside and John followed her lifting his finger to Randy who grabbed her carryon.

"Miss, we have a policy about pregnant women..." The flight attendant stated as she cleared her throat looking down at her stomach.

"It's OK... I've got a note from my doctor..." She pulled out the note from her back pocket.

The flight attendant handed the note to the person behind the desk; they skimmed over it and nodded. The flight attendant smiled and congratulated the couple before letting them board the plane. John glanced over at his best friend who was sitting on the aisle of their rows and Mackenzie plopped down in the middle knowing that John loved the window seat.

"We need to talk when we get to the hotel," John stated calmly.

"Whatever you say babe," She smiled glancing at Randy who was showing her something.

John watched as she interacted with his best friend, the two had always been close, and it never bothered him before. Randy was happily engaged to Sam, why was he having a bad feeling tugging at his insides with the two of them?

And why now?

He shook it off and asked for a pillow, he propped it against the wall of the plane and tried to get comfortable as Mackenzie and Randy joked around. Randy had her ready to keel over and die laughing, and John found himself irked again.

"What is so funny?" He asked.

"Sorry babe," She looked at her husband oddly. "Randy was doing his impersonations again..." She grinned at the blue eyed Legend Killer who cracked up along side of her.

"Since when do you do impersonations?" John asked annoyed.

"I've always done them," Randy laughed shaking his head. "Where have you been?" He questioned.

John growled under his breath and squeezed his eyes shut as Randy leaned in to Mackenzie, "What crawled up his ass and died?" He asked.

Mackenzie's brow furrowed, "I don't know..." She pursed her lips together and glanced up at Randy.

The plane touched down in San Antonio hours later, and they were filing off the plane, John was the first one out of their row to head towards the doors, Mackenzie was behind him, Randy behind her his hand on the small of her back as she waddled off of the plane.

John glanced back and saw them talking, he waited, taking Mackenzie's hand possessively in his and exiting the terminal, not bothering to wait for Randy who was carrying her carry-on. Mackenzie looked up at John as they headed for luggage claim.

"What's wrong?" She asked him carefully.

"Nothing," John muttered.

"John, seriously you've been in a shitty mood ever since we got on the plane..." She gave him a small smile, hoping he would get out of his funk.

"I'm just not in the mood right now, Mack..." He stated grabbing one of her suitcases off of the conveyor belt.

He grabbed his two bags and they waited for her last bag to come around, they didn't see it and Randy came over to them totting it behind him.

"Hey I saw Macks' other bag so I picked it up..." He stated motioning to the bag that had her carry-on attached to it.

"I'm capable of getting my wife's things Randy... I don't need your help..." John muttered grabbing her rolling suitcase as she looked between the two sadly.

_What is going on? _She thought wondering if she missed something when she went to talk to Amy and Trish. Had they gotten in to a fight? Had she done or said something wrong?

"Dude, what is your damage?" Randy asked wondering what he had done to his best friend to make him act this way.

John stopped walking and turned around to come nose to nose with Randy, "My _damage_ is you and _my_ wife flirting all the god damned time... you know I thought it would end once we got married but I guess I was wrong..." He spat to Randy and Mackenzie watched with her mouth wide open.

John thought that they were flirting? What had given him that idea?

"Where is this coming from?" Randy asked following John out to the rental that was waiting for them.

"You two have always flirted, and don't you dare deny it..." John accused. "Even before we were together," He rolled his eyes and glanced at Mackenzie who didn't know what had sparked this other side of John, this jealous side.

"It was harmless... I wouldn't even call it flirting back then..." Randy stated as he thew open the hatch of the SUV.

The two large men battled over the luggage as they shoved in each piece between arguing. Mackenzie didn't know what to say, her husband was accusing her of flirting with his best friend, someone that she was extremely close to and saw as a brother figure.

"John, you're talking crazy," Mackenzie stated as she climbed in to the front seat, refusing Randy's help.

"Am I?" John asked slamming his door shut. "I don't think I am..." He mused.

"You are," Randy agreed. "Because Mack loves you, she doesn't even see me like that..." Randy argued. "And I love Sam, and I don't see my best friend's _wife_ like that either..."

"So you're saying that you don't flirt with my wife?" John asked as he increased his speed on the highway to the hotel.

"John, slow down..." Mackenzie pulled the seatbelt away from her body, she was upset and uncomfortable in the SUV.

"I don't flirt with your wife, for Christ sakes John... I see her like my little sister, she's like my best friend..." Randy growled lowly.

"Whatever," John slammed his hands down on the steering wheel and continued to drive.

He didn't know what came over him, was he having mood swings because of Mackenzie being pregnant? Was that even possible? He glanced over at Mackenzie, her jaw was set and she was staring out of the window. He glanced in the rear view mirror and saw his best friend staring blankly forward, having an inner turmoil with himself.

Maybe he was overreacting, or looking to deep in to their relationship. Sure Randy used to flirt with Mackenzie before they were together, but that was his nature. He flirted with everything that wore a skirt. He pursed his lips together and couldn't figure out where this insecurity was coming from.

The rest of the trip to the hotel was very quiet, and no one spoke a word. They arrived and Mackenzie waited graciously for John and Randy to get her bags out of the car, it was the only thing she couldn't do for herself. She grabbed both handles and started heading towards the hotel.

"Mack, let me get those..." John walked up to her dragging his own behind him.

"I've got them," She stated shortly as she asked for their room.

Randy came in lagging behind them, John grabbed his key and her things and headed towards the elevator without giving her time to object. She tossed a sympathetic look Randy's way before waddling over to her husband.

They stood in complete silence the entire way up, she didn't know what to say to him. She was angry with him for his accusations, and she was upset to think that her friendliness with Randy was coming off to her _husband_ as flirting.

"Are you going to talk to me, or give me the silent treatment all night?" John asked as the elevator doors opened.

"I don't know what to say to you, right now..." She stated clearing her throat.

"Look," John stopped outside of their door. "I know you're not flirting with Randy..." he stated shaking his head as she slid the key card in the door.

"Then why say what you said?" She questioned.

"I don't know..." John muttered pulling their luggage in to their room.

"Do you not trust me?" She asked as he placed their things by the bed.

She turned the light on and tossed her purse and keys to the side. John sat down on the bed and shook his head as he glared up at her.

"Of course I trust you," John stated as he got up and cupped her face in his hands. "I love you more than anything..." He whispered.

"Randy and I have never been interested in each other like _that_," She told him. "And I would never flirt with someone right in front of you, what kind of person would I be if I did that to you?" She looked up at him, her brown eyes capturing his for a second before he looked down.

"I'm sorry, I just feel so insecure right now..." He muttered, admitting the truth.

"Why?" Mackenzie asked.

"I don't know... I just have this unsettling feeling, and it's tugging at me...eating away..." John stated sighing heavily.

Mackenzie smiled up at him warmly, "You have nothing to be insecure about... our babies are fine... and we're ok... right?" She asked him.

"Of course,"

"I think you need to go talk to Randy," She stated opening one of her suitcases to get some clothes out.

John nodded before placing a soft kiss on her lips, he disappeared and found Randy's room two doors down from their room. He knocked and waited for him to answer, the Legend Killer pulled the door open, he was wearing nothing but a pair of basketball shorts and a wife beater.

"Hey man," John rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"What's up?" Randy asked coldly, not letting his friend in to his room.

"Can I come in and talk for a minute?" He asked.

Randy stood away from the door and John came in, Randy flopped down on to his bed and tried to avoid eye contact with John. He cleared his throat and sat down on the extra bed in the room.

"Look Rand," John started. "I'm sorry," He watched his best friend's facial features change. They were hard and stoic and they changed to soft and emotional. "I shouldn't have said the things I did to you and especially towards Mack..."

"You've got that right," Randy sat up and stared over at his best friend. They had been friends for years, and they had never, ever had this problem.

"I had this awkward feeling, and I took it wrong..." The WWE Champion cleared his throat and watched his best friend toy with the hem of his shorts. "I was insecure, and I don't know why really..."

"You're afraid to lose her," Randy stated softly as he looked up to meet his best friend's intense gaze. All John could do is nod, Randy smiled softly. "I love you like a brother, John... and I would never do something like that to you... ever."

"I know man," John bit his bottom lip and glanced over at Randy who shook his head.

"I love Mack, but not like that... I love her like a little sister, like my best friend... but it's never been romantic..."

"I know that," John grunted. "I don't know what came over me... and I just wanted to apologize, this was not how I wanted my first week back at work to be... especially with the Rumble tomorrow..."

"I understand, look go back to your wife... get a good nights sleep and I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast, just the two of us..." Randy offered. "My treat..."

"Well if you're paying, I'm there..." John grinned standing up from the bed.

"I'll make sure to take it out of the wedding budget..." Randy grinned hugging his best friend before he left the room.

Mackenzie was curled up in bed by the time he got back. He slipped out of his clothes and climbed in next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, letting one hand rest comfortably on her belly. He kissed the nape of her neck and she squirmed under his warm touch.

"How'd things go with Randy?" She asked cautiously.

"Good," John mumbled letting his lips linger on her soft tanned skin. "We're going to breakfast tomorrow morning, just me and him... if that's ok with you..." He smiled against her shoulder.

"I think it's you two I should be worried about," She laughed, her voice laced with sleep.

"You might have to," John added with a chuckle.

Mackenzie settled in to his embrace and fell asleep, John on the other hand had a bit more difficulty doing so. His mind was no longer worried about Mackenzie and Randy, it was now on the two boys that were nesting safely inside of his wife, their mother.

_What if I'm a bad father?_ John thought letting his hand search the belly for movement. _What if something happens to one of my boys?_ He choked out the thought.

His mind was flooded with worries that night, and by the next morning he was waking Mackenzie up with his tossing and turning. She sat up in bed and noticed John's face was scrunched together in apprehension.

She felt the tightening of her abdomen in a quick shot and she let out a low moan holding her abdomen. John usually slept like a rock, and you had to get the entire floor to wake him up, but as soon as the moan escaped her lips he shot awake, his eyes wide and full of worry.

"Go back to sleep," She pushed him down on to the bed, the bags under his eyes told the story of his restless night. "You need it..."

"You made a noise, like you were in pain... what's wrong?" He asked sleepily.

"Nothing, just go back to sleep, ok... it's still early..." She stated pushing him back down.

John, being the stubborn man that he is, refused to lay back down. Mackenzie rolled out of bed and grabbed some clothes from the bag next to her. She glared at her husband and pointed a finger at him.

"When I get out of this shower you had better be back to sleep, you have a hellacious match tonight and I will not have you getting hurt on my accord..." She shook her head. "Besides I'm probably just hungry..." She smiled at him.

John fell back in to his pillows, he didn't want to go back to sleep, but he knew in order for him to be 100 tonight he would have to get some more rest. He couldn't pull a 10 or 15 minute match with only four hours of sleep.

She snuck in to the shower, and was pleased to see that he was out like a light when she came back out. She jotted down a note and headed for the complimentary breakfast that was being held for the WWE Superstars downstairs.

Mackenzie smiled seeing a few of the Diva's sitting around talking. Amy, Trish, Ashley and Torrie were eating fruit, muffins and bagels. Mackenzie grabbed her food and joined them after they waved her over.

"So Torr, how are things with Jeff?" She asked trying to get comfortable.

"Fantastic, he is so... amazing..." She smiled brightly, her blonde hair was pulled in to a messy bun.

"He is pretty eccentric..." Amy agreed. "He's very insightful..."

"He is, and he's great in the sack..." Trish smirked over at Torrie who blushed and tossed a piece of her muffin at the Canadian blonde.

"So you and Jeff, huh?" Mackenzie asked looking at Trish who smirked and nodded.

"Yeah during our storyline a few years ago," She shrugged. "He was sexy and we were single... so..." She smirked.

"Ok, ok..." Torrie scrunched up her nose. "Don't go in to details please..." She shuddered. "That's my boyfriend you're talking about..."

"Boyfriend, so there are titles?" Amy grinned.

"Yes, he officially asked me out after Mack and John's wedding..." She smiled shyly.

"And you didn't tell us until now?" Trish asked shocked.

"Hey, a girl is entitled to some of her own secrets..." Mackenzie grinned nudging Torrie with her elbow.

Torrie smiled and nodded her head pointing to Mackenzie as if to say that she was right. Amy and Trish grinned as the girls talked for what seemed like hours before Mackenzie winced at the sudden contraction in her abdomen.

"Oh my god, Mack are you ok?" Torrie questioned putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, ah, that is the second one this morning..." She pursed her lips together.

"Are you having contractions?" Trish inquired.

"I don't know... I think that's a contraction but I'm not sure..." She mused.

"Maybe we should get you to the hospital..." Amy suggested.

"No, I think I'm ok..." She stated glancing at the worried faces of the girls.

"C'mon we're taking you..." Trish pulled her out of her seat and glanced back at Torrie and Amy who were hot on their heels.

"I'll call John and let him know," Torrie stated getting out her cell phone.

"No, don't wake him up... he didn't sleep well last night, and he'll be so tired for his match..." Mackenzie refused.

"He's going to be ticked if you don't tell him..." Amy pointed out.

"I'll send him a text and he'll get it when he wakes up..." Mackenzie stated.

John woke up two hours after Mackenzie took a shower, he found her half of the bed empty and began to panic. He saw the note on her pillow and picked it up.

_Hey babe, went to breakfast. I won't be gone long – I Love you._

He wondered when she left for breakfast. Sighing he got out of bed, and grabbed his things to take a shower. Twenty minutes later he rolled out of the bathroom feeling refreshed, though he didn't get a great nights sleep last night, the last two hours made up for it.

He picked up his wallet, key card and keys and searched for his cell phone. He saw it on the nightstand blinking mercilessly. He had a new message. Pursing his lips together he grabbed his cell phone and stared down at the text that stared him back in the face.

_Went to the hosp dun worry, everything is OK._

John looked down at the text message and his jaw set, she went to the hospital and she didn't even wake him. He noticed the time of the text message was almost an hour ago. He grabbed the handle to the door and stormed out of the room, nearly knocking over his best friend who was coming to wake him up for breakfast.

"Whoa John, where's the fire?" Randy laughed, but stopped seeing the glare his best friend sent him. "What's wrong?"

"Mack went to the hospital and didn't fucking wake me up... she just went and sent me a text saying everything is ok..." He clenched his phone in his hand and headed towards the elevator.

"Hold on, I'm coming with you..." Randy stated as he ran to catch up with John.

Randy pulled out his phone that he had slipped in to his pocket without bothering to look at it this morning and saw a text from Mack and then one from Trish. He swallowed reading Mackenzie's first as he followed John out to the rental.

_Pls tell John not to worry, I'll be back b4 u knw it._

Randy rolled his eyes and looked at Trish's text which was just sent about twenty minutes ago. He pursed his lips and watched John's phone vibrate in his hand as he slammed the car door shut.

_Will u chck on JC?_

Smirking Randy text Trish back letting her know that they were on their way. John glared down at his phone and saw a text from Torrie, he slammed the gear shift in to reverse as he tore out of the parking space, as he shifted in to drive while opening the text with his free hand.

_Just got in to see the Dr. will keep u posted._

John slammed his hands down on to the steering wheel and Randy winced at the sound. The two young men headed towards the hospital, Randy tried his best to keep John calm, but that was nearly impossible in the state that John was in.

He was livid, completely diluted of common sense.

"John, look you're going to get pulled over if you keep driving like this," Randy stated hanging on to the ever present 'Oh Shit' handles as he liked to call them of the dark SUV.

"Shut the fuck up, Randy..." John growled. He glanced over at his best friend, "Why the hell did you even come?" He asked.

"To make sure that you don't hurt or kill somebody..." Randy stated as he looked at his best friend seriously.

"Do you actually think I would harm my wife?" John asked angrily.

"I didn't say Mack did I? I said somebody..." Randy rolled his blue eyes. "I know you wouldn't hurt Mack, but you'd hurt the first person you see because you're so pissed off..." He stated glancing at his friend.

John ignored Randy knowing that he was right. He would probably be ready to kill whoever stepped in his way of Mackenzie. He wanted to yell and scream at her for being so stupid, but a part of him was calmer knowing that at least Torrie was with her.

"Trish is with her, so she should be in good hands..." Randy stated quietly as John turned in to the hospital parking lot.

"Torrie's with her too," John stated blandly.

He barely gave himself time to park before yanking the car in to park and pulling his keys out. Randy was hot on his heels as they barged in to the hospital. The woman at the front desk jumped back seeing the two large men coming in looking very ticked off.

Both men were intimidating, John was only wearing a white muscle shirt, and basketball shorts, and Randy was wearing a black wife beater and Nike shorts. The woman at the desk nervously asked how she could help.

"I need to see Mackenzie Cena..." John stated, her name and his sounding amazing as it slipped out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry sir, we don't have anyone by that name here." She stated her nervousness shining through.

"Try Roddick-Cena..." Randy stated hurriedly.

The woman typed in the name and looked up at the two men, "She's in labor and delivery which is on the East Wing, Room 347." The woman barely had time to spit it out before the two men rushed in the direction she had pointed.

They were up the elevator and in the Labor and Delivery area in record time. Another desk stopped them from going in to see her. They hurriedly went through the same routine and the nurses let them by, but having them sign in first.

John burst through the door as four startled screams came out of the girls in the room, his eyes narrowed on Mackenzie who nervously looked at the girls and then at Randy who was looking a bit disappointed himself.

"What the hell were you thinking?" John asked coming up to her and cupping her face in his large hands.

"I didn't want to wake you up," She looked down sadly. "I know you didn't sleep well last night, and I knew it wasn't serious... but the girls made me come..." She pointed to Amy, Trish and Torrie who smiled wearily at the WWE Champion.

"Nothing serious?" Randy asked coming over to the bed himself.

"It's just Braxton Hicks," She grinned at John. "I told you everything was OK..."

"What's Braxton Hicks?" John asked confused.

"It's like a false labor, they say it happens to a lot of women... especially with multis..." She shook her head. "I came just to make these guys get off my case..." She hoisted her thumb in the direction of the red head and the two blondes.

"At least I know you got someone looking out for you," John was a bit less pissed now though, he knew he'd have to talk to her in private, after they left the company of the foursome around them. "I'm just glad everything is ok..." He smiled kissing her forehead.

The girls 'Awed' at them and Randy pretended to choke himself. The doctor checked her again and let her know that her cervix was still closed and she didn't' have anything to worry about for awhile. Everything looked 'normal' to him.

After feeding her an IV, the group was allowed to take her home, or to the hotel rather. The Doctor did tell her that she shouldn't be flying much longer, and she should probably get as much rest as she possibly could.

Once they got to the hotel Randy offered to cancel his morning breakfast with John so that he could spend time with Mackenzie. Mackenzie stood her hands on her hips, Torrie, Trish and Amy wanted her to go shopping with them, she didn't want to ruin John's plans.

"I'm perfectly fine," She stated huffing.

"I mean, she probably needs to rest, and relax... we can do it another time man..." Randy stated ignoring Mackenzie's badgering.

"I guess we could do it tomorrow..." John stated shrugging.

"Hello, guys I'm right here..." Mackenzie waved her hands in their faces.

John and Randy both turned to look at her, "What?" They asked in unison.

"I'm going to the mall with the girls; you go have your date and go to the gym and I'll be fine..." She rolled her eyes grabbing her purse.

"Oh no you're not," John shook his head.

"Oh yes, I am... go kiss and make up..." She pushed them as she waddled over to the three awaiting women. "I swear to god, I've got two fathers over there..." She grinned linking arms with Torrie who smiled glad that they were friends.

* * *

Almost over with, R&R!


	29. Unhinged Love Chapter 29

One more chapter to go, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 29**

John and Mackenzie had a long discussion after that morning, and John decided that Mackenzie was going to fly home from Dallas on Monday to take the rest of the time off until she has the boys. She put up quite a fight, but John overruled her by getting the doctor involved.

He had called the doctor up and asked what his thoughts were, the doctor reminded Mackenzie that most twins don't carry full term and that she could end up having these babies at any time. She gave in and agreed to go home after John and Shawn won the tag titles the next night on Monday Night Raw.

And they did just that. John was now the WWE Champion and the WWE Tag Team Champion with Shawn Michaels. Paul had gotten injured and was taking some time off to recuperate, and get things ready for the baby when she arrived.

"John, I don't want to go..." Mackenzie whined standing in front of the security check point, when she left John couldn't go past that point.

"I'm sorry babe, but this is the best thing for you;"

"I know," She pouted wrapping her arms around him.

"There's a surprise for you when you get home, so make sure you call me before you step in the house, ok?" He asked. She stuck out her bottom lip further and scrunched her nose up, "That is an ugly face..." He laughed.

Mackenzie's jaw dropped and she smacked his shoulder, "That is so rude,"

He kissed her softly, "I'm sorry... " He ran his hands through her hair and kissed her forehead. "I love you, and call me when you get home... ok?" He asked looking down at the time.

She sighed, "Ok, when are you going to be home?"

"I will leave Wednesday, and we'll be in Boston for a couple of days..." He stated coolly. "Randy's going to stay with us on Thursday and Friday..." He reminded her.

"Ok," She nodded her head. "I love you," She kissed him before letting go and being ushered through security. He stood there watching her until she was out of his viewing range.

John stood still not wanting to leave, he hated seeing her fly alone, especially pregnant. He wanted to go with her but he had a signing that afternoon that he couldn't miss or Vince was going to have his ass. He fiddled with his keys and checked to make sure there were no delays.

Feeling a bit more comfortable he left the airport to head back to the hotel. He stepped in to the lobby and signed a few autographs and took a few pictures. He was asked a bout Mackenzie and how she was doing, and then someone noticed the ring on his left finger.

"Oh my god, did you get married?" A girl asked in tears.

John nervously looked at her and smiled, "Yes actually, Mackenzie and I got married two weeks ago..." He reported.

"Oh my gosh!" Another girl shrieked. "She is sooo lucky!"

"John I want to marry you," Another girl cried out from the crowd.

John smirked and smiled, "I'm flattered really," He grinned.

Randy got off of the elevator and noticed a huge crowd surrounding John and sauntered over coolly. The girls took one look at him walking around in gym shorts and a wife beater and ran towards him. John smiled and gave his best friend a lift of his chin as he was asked to take a few pictures with his on-screen rival and off-screen best friend.

He was able to get away as the girls began to hit on Randy, and were soon asked to leave by hotel security after getting autographs, pictures, and even a piece of the Legend Killer's clothes. Randy walked back up stairs to meet with his best friend, shirtless.

"What happened to you?" John asked noticing the lack of shirt on Randy.

"Female fans are insane man..." He laughed as John tossed him a shirt.

He pulled the Chain Gang shirt on over his head and looked at his best friend, who looked quite down. Randy lifted an eyebrow and knew that John would have much rather gotten on the plane with his wife than be here.

Mackenzie's plane landed and Carol and John Sr. were there to happily pick her up. They greeted her with hugs and kisses, and belly rubs. She smiled as they drove back to her and John's house. It would be the first time stepping foot in to their house after being married, and John wouldn't even be there with her.

This saddened Mackenzie's thoughts until Carol reminded her about the surprise John had for her. As soon as they pulled up in front of the house she had her cell phone in hand. She had dialed his number and was waiting for him to answer.

"Hey gorgeous," His voice was low and gruff, and it was quite sexy, she noted.

"Hey babe, so I'm standing outside of the front door with mom and dad, what now?" She asked with a grin.

"You can go ahead and walk in," John grinned, he could hear the click of the door knob turning and she stepped foot in to the dark house, Carol and John Sr. behind her. "Turn on the lights," he instructed, she could hear Randy in the background laughing.

"Tell Randy to shut up," She mused with a sly grin as Carol turned on the lights.

John laughed as he told Randy what his wife said. She was shocked to see the living room was flooded with baby blue balloons all over the floor and to the ceiling. It was a sea of baby blue. She smiled and looked back at Carol and John Sr. who grinned mercilessly.

"You are amazing," She whispered.

"Oh that's not it..." He grinned on the other line. "Go upstairs..."

Mackenzie looked back at her in-laws who were smiling ear to ear. She fought her way through the massive amount of balloons to the stairs. She slowly made them up the stairs and cursed at John for having stairs in his house.

"It's your house too babe..." He grinned hearing her curse him out.

"I know, but you had it before we were together so it's your fault." She muttered. "Ok, done with the stairs..." She took a deep breath and was short of air.

"Catch your breath now, I don't need you fainting and in the hospital again..." John warned.

Mackenzie rolled her eyes and took a few seconds to compose herself, "Ok... now what?" She asked him not liking his little surprise now. It was taking too long, and being pregnant she was not a very patient woman.

"Go to the room across from ours..." He hummed on the other line carefully waiting for her to get there.

"The office?" She questioned confused.

"Yes dear," He rolled his eyes and she could hear him say something to Randy quietly.

She sighed and followed his directions, she stood outside of the door and gripped the handle, "Nothings going to jump out at me, is it?" She asked him.

"No, I wouldn't do that to you..." He grinned.

She pushed the door open, her eyes drifted from where the hardwood floor used to be up to the walls that used to be a dull opaque color. The room that was used as John's partial studio, and office was now fit for two infant boys.

"Oh my god," She whispered walking in to the room. The plush carpet was soft under her feet, two white cribs were on opposite sides of the room, a large changing table, and dresser set were on the back wall.

The walls were painted a baby blue hue, with the bedding that she had picked out to match the dark brown carpet and blue walls. She felt tears welling in her eyes as John Sr. and Carol came in putting their arms around her.

"Babe, you still there?" John asked.

"How did you do this?" She asked him carefully.

"Well I had some help, but we had a designer come in and fix it all up." Her husband informed her. "I was so worried we wouldn't be ready when they came, so I wanted to do this special for you, so you didn't have to worry about it..."

"John, it's perfect..." She started to sob, as Carol hugged her closer. She couldn't stop crying. She had this beautiful room, and this beautiful surprise, but she couldn't share it with her husband.

"Baby, what's wrong?" John asked knowing that his wife was upset.

"I just," She couldn't even get the words out, "...wish you were here..." She cried.

Carol rubbed her back lovingly and jumped back feeling a hand on her shoulder, a small smile crept on her face as the strong arms of her son encircled the young shaking woman. Mackenzie let out a yelp, and turned in the strong arms to come face-to-face with her husband.

"Oh my god," She shouted hugging him closely. "What are you doing here?" She asked looking over his shoulder to see Randy standing there with a small grin on his face.

"It's good to see you too baby..." he laughed sarcastically at her. She pushed him and pouted.

"How did you get here?" She questioned him.

"I got on a plane," He shrugged.

"What about your signing?" She asked.

"I called Vince, asked him if someone could cover because his daughter needed me..." He grinned. "So he let me off the hook and here we are..." He pointed to Randy. "I picked this guy up on the side of the road..."

She wiped her face with the back of her hand, "Incredible, you are simply incredible..." She shook her head not fathoming any other words to describe him.

"I know, I know... now I think there is some food downstairs that needs to be cooked, and eaten..." He rubbed his hands together.

John grinned to his mother who smiled back and as they went downstairs Mackenzie looked out in to the balloon filled living room and saw a crowd of people. They all yelled 'Surprise' to her and she blushed slapping John on the chest seeing all of her favorite girls from the WWE, and the wives of most of the WWE superstars that she knew.

"How did you do this?" She asked going down the stairs as quickly as she could without falling or tripping on a balloon. She hugged Sam, Kaci, Stephanie, Angie, Trish, Amy, Torrie and the entire room of people with in a matter of minutes.

"I've got my ways," John grinned as he rubbed his stomach. "Pops, how abouts you, me and the Legend Killer go grill up some burgers and Franks?" He questioned looking at his father.

"Let's get to it..." John Sr. smiled before kissing Mackenzie's temple and heading in to the kitchen with the other two men.

Mackenzie's Aunt hugged her tightly as they all started talking a mile a minute about how they planned all of this without knowing. She smiled hugging her friends again and so glad that she had them. She took a seat in her 'designated' chair that had balloons and streamers wrapped all around it.

"We wanted your baby shower to be perfect," Carol stated taking a seat.

"It is..." She smiled tears in her eyes. "I love it..."

The next few hours were filled with lots of talk, gift opening, and games for the women as the men sat back and watched with proud smiles. Randy and Sam gave John and Mackenzie their present and Randy smiled happily and winked at his future wife.

"This is from us..." He stated as if they didn't know.

John laughed and looked at the gigantic bag that sat in front of his wife. She started pulling out every essential thing that you could possible need, in twos for the twins. They smiled and thanked the couple as Randy handed them two last things.

"We wanted to do something special and a little different..." Sam smiled happily holding on to her future husband.

The couple unwrapped the two long slender items, and opened the top. Mackenzie's eyes filled with tears as she looked over at John who smiled at his best friend.

"What is it?" Carol asked snapping another picture.

"They got two stars named after the boys..." Mackenzie held up the certificate.

"That is so thoughtful!" Lacey retorted taking the certificate from her niece.

"Thank you guys so much," She hugged the couple and John gave Sam a hug and a kiss and hugged his best friend.

"You're getting all soft on me, Cena..." Randy laughed punching his friend in the arm.

"Now it's my turn," Kaci handed over her present.

She handed over a fairly large bag that had books and diapers in it and at the bottom Mackenzie nearly screamed. It were the matching diaper bags to go with the boys' room theme. And each bag had the boys name sewed in to it with the baby blue color thread.

"Oh my god, Kace, they're perfect..." She stated hugging her best friend.

"I know," She stated with a grin.

Stephanie pulled her self off of the floor and walked in to the other room and motioned for Randy to help her. He rushed over and grabbed two of the presents and Stephanie pushed the other. She smiled as Mackenzie turned around and jumped out of her seat.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" She asked her best friend looking at the matching car seat sets and the twin stroller.

The parents came in and offered their gifts, and they included the Johnny Jumpers, high-chairs, and other essentials, especially with having twins. They all went in to the kitchen for the cake and on the cake was a funny looking pea-pod and on it was the saying "Two Peas in a Pod".

After cutting and eating the cake everyone hung around and helped put things together, and put things away and Mackenzie was just glad to have all of her friends and their family there. Most of all, she was glad that John had decided to come.

"I thought you had a signing in Dallas?" Stephanie asked scooping up some icing with her finger. John was getting a beer out of the fridge for himself and Randy.

"I told you're dad that I wanted to be with my wife; and so he swung a few things and let me go..." He grinned at Steph.

"God, that man is getting mushy..." Stephanie laughed rubbing her belly.

"So we're having two little boys and a little princess, huh?" John asked putting a hand to her stomach.

"Looks that way," She smiled.

"Marissa know what she's having yet?" John asked referring to Stephanie's sister-in-law who was in the other room with the other women.

"Not yet, I think they find out in a month or two... still too early..." John smiled and Stephanie looked over at him, "You know Cena," John glanced up at her.

"What's that Steph?" He questioned.

"I never thought that this thing between you and Mack was going to last..." She looked down at her hands and smiled back up at him. "But I'm really glad that it did... she deserves somebody like you... that will treat her like a queen."

"That's what I plan on doing..." John grinned as he kissed Stephanie's cheek. "And I appreciate that..." He hugged her. "And you better be careful cause I might have to smack 'dat ass again..." He grinned wickedly remembering his old rapping gimmick when they were both on Smackdown.

Stephanie blushed and pushed John away from her, "I'm going to beat your ass in a second, mister..." She grinned.

John laughed as they joined the group out in the living room, a couple of the women were leaving and saying goodbye. The Divas had to be on the next flight out and Mackenzie was sad to see them go. Kaci, Trish, Amy and Torrie had her wrapped in a death grip of a hug before the four of them paraded out to the car they came in.

At the end of the day it was down to Carol, John Sr., Lacey, Stephanie, Randy, Sam, Angie, and Mackenzie. John offered the spare rooms, but Stephanie declined letting them know she had to be on the next plane to Connecticut.

"Thank you so much Steph, I can't wait until our princess gets here..." Mackenzie stated rubbing her belly.

"It's my pleasure, I just wish I could stay longer,"

"I know Paul's probably waiting for you to come home... I'll see you soon though right?" She asked.

"Of course, I'll come by next week and check on you, ok?" She questioned.

"Perfect," She smiled happily. "Love you," She kissed her best friend on the cheek.

"Love you too, I'll call you when I get to Greenwich..." She waved to everyone.

After another hour of cleaning up and getting rid of a good portion of the balloons Lacey, Carol and John Sr. left leaving just the two young couples. John, Mackenzie, Randy and Sam took up playing a few board games before Mackenzie retired to her room, completely exhausted.

"I think it was a great idea for you two to show up," Sam stated as she walked with John and Randy upstairs.

"I know, I just knew what she was thinking, she was going to be in our house for the first time since we've been married, and I'm not here..."

"It wouldn't have felt right to her," Randy agreed.

"I'm just glad that Vince was so willing to let us off..." John sighed climbing the last step.

"We got lucky," Randy agreed. "Now, I'm going to haul this beautiful, magnificently gorgeous woman to bed, and you go snuggled up with your baby momma..." Randy grinned wrapping his arms around the future Mrs. Randy Orton.

John said goodnight and joined his wife in their large King sized bed. It felt good to be home, it felt even better to be there with her in his arms, knowing that their sons were going to make their arrival within the next month and a half.

* * *

And to finish it off, Chapter 30...


	30. Unhinged Love Chapter 30

This is it, please let me know what you thought...

* * *

**Chapter 30**

The next few weeks went by slowly for Mackenzie, but she kept herself busy preparing for the arrival of her two boys. She was in the blue and brown themed room when she felt a sudden pain in her abdomen. She had been feeling light squeezes in her pelvic area since she got up but nothing this bad.

She walked out of the room and was going down the stairs to get to the phone when water came rushing from between her legs. She held on to the rail of the stairs looking in horror as she tried to stay calm. She was an entire month early. She was not supposed to be having these boys until St. Patrick's Day and it was the day before Valentine's day.

She felt another contraction and breathed deeply as she made it down the steps. She grabbed the house phone and dialed John's number. He was at a signing right now, but the birth of his sons was a bit more important at the moment.

"Baby, I'm kind of busy..." John mumbled in to his cell phone smiling for a fan as he signed his name for the thousandth time that day.

"John," She winced. "Ah," John's ears perked up.

"Baby what's wrong?" He asked.

"They're coming..." She breathed again very deeply.

"Coming?" John jumped out of his chair.

"Now, John... they're coming now..." She stated using her other hand to pull out her cell phone and call her Aunt Lacey.

"Oh my fucking god, how do you know?" John asked as he mouthed an apology to a mother that was standing near by with her son.

"Jesus John, my water just broke on the stairs... ahhh..." She felt the pain of the next contraction. "Oh shit, these contractions are coming strong..." She whimpered.

"I'm leaving now babe, I can be there in..." He glanced down at his watch. "Give me three hours baby and I'll be there ok?" He stated waving over the event coordinator. "I'll call my mom..."

"Ok, just hurry please..." She breathed again telling him that she loved him and hanging up. Lacey finally answered her phone and she let her know what was going on.

"Oh god, Kenz I'm on my way..." Lacey hung up and practically flew to the Cena house, meeting up with Carol and John on the way.

"Will you call everyone, and let them know?" Mackenzie asked trying to put her overnight bag together.

"You go on ahead with mom and Lacey... I'll pack a bag for you..." John Sr. stated as he ushered the women out of the house.

Within seven minutes to the hospital, John Sr. had called Carol asking her what he needed to pack. Through the pain all Mackenzie could do was laugh. She was brought up around to the Emergency Zone, they put her in a wheel chair and got her up to Labor and Delivery.

Lacey walked in to the room where Mackenzie was now wearing a hospital gown, her hair was pulled in to a messy ponytail and tears streaked her face. Not because she was in pain, but because she was afraid that her boys were coming and her husband wasn't going to be there for the birth.

Carol came out from the hallway and looked over at her daughter-in-law, "I just got off the phone with Stephanie and Randy… they're calling everyone and on their way…"

Mackenzie squeezed her eyes shut and felt another contraction coming. Lacey pushed her hair back and glanced over at Carol, "I hope John gets here fast…"

John pulled out his phone waiting for his flight to board; he called Randy to make sure that he heard what was going on. The phone rang twice and Randy picked the phone up, sounding very out of breath.

"What's' up man?" Randy questioned as he fiddled with his luggage.

"Mack is in labor… I'm at the airport now…" He pointed out to his best friend.

"Your mom called and told me I'm on my way. I should be there in an hour…" Randy stated glancing over at Stephanie who was packing up her things and Paul's in to the car.

"Where are you?" John questioned, not masking the disappointment in his voice that Randy would be there before he was.

"Greenwich, we were here for a meeting with the creative team…" He cleared his throat. "Sam might be on the same flight as you… I called her and booked her a flight right in to Boston…" Randy stated as he opened the door for Stephanie.

John nodded his head as if Randy could see him, "Look Rand…" John started to say.

"What's up man?" Randy asked driving directly to the airport without a second look back at the WWE headquarters.

"If I don't make it in time for her to have the boys, I want you to go in there for me, ok?"

"John, I can't do that…" Randy shook his head as he speed the entire way to the Connecticut airport.

"I'm serious man, I want you to be there, and she's going to need someone there for her…"

"If that's what you want, John…" Randy gave in.

"It is," His best friend stated finally after a short pause. "I'll see you in a few hours…"

"Ten-Four, buddy…"

Randy hung up his cell phone and helped Steph and Paul get their things out of the trunk. Kaci was meeting them there to get on the plane with them, so that all four godparents could be there for the birth of the twins.

John sighed hanging up his phone; he glanced around the terminal and saw a very familiar dark haired girl reading. He picked up his things and took a seat next to her. She looked up shocked and then her arms flung around John.

"Oh my god, John…" She grinned.

"Hey Sam," He smiled back. "What's up?" he asked.

"Waiting for this flight, oh my god… are you going to make it in time to see the babies?' She asked.

"I'm hoping so…" John sighed. "I'm really hoping so…"

Mackenzie grinded her teeth together annoyed at her Aunt. She was blabbing on and on to her friends on the phone. She shot her Aunt a death glare and she took it out in to the hallway. She wanted quiet right now, she had too many things running through her head.

The most important, what if John didn't make it before the babies came?

This made fresh tears spring to her eyes at the thought that he would miss something so wonderful, and even more so because she would be going in there with just her Aunt Lacey who was driving her crazy. It had been almost an hour since Carol let her know that Randy and Steph were on their way, but she didn't know where the two of them were, they could be four hours away for all she knew.

The door swung open and she was about to bitch her Aunt out when four familiar faces came running in, "We got here as quick as we could!" Stephanie stated hugging her closely.

Tears sprang to her eyes again, hugging each of them, being careful to not move too much with the contractions coming and going. Randy placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"I talked to John about an hour ago, him and Sam just got on their flight an hour ago and they should be here in the next hour and a half…" He squeezed her hand.

"I hope I can hold off until then…" She winced feeling the pressure in her pelvis again.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Cena… I need to check your dilation…" The nurse and doctor came in.

"We'll step out in the hall," Kaci pointed with a smile.

She grinned and nodded as Paul gave her leg a pat before leaving the room. The doctor and nurse took her vitals, checked her dilation and recorded a few things before checking out her heartbeat and the twins'.

"You're seven centimeters dilated, Mrs. Cena…" The Doctor stated looking at his chart. "Your contractions are closer together and more frequent, you could have these twins at anytime in the next hour or so…" He mused.

"No!" Mackenzie cried out.

"I'm sorry?" He asked confused.

"My husband isn't here yet… I can't have them yet…" she shook her head.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cena, but the boys are going to come when ever they come…" He stated before leaving the room.

Mackenzie held back her tears as she looked at the nurse who solemnly typed away at the computer and gave her a sympathetic smile. The group came back in and talked with her for awhile, making the time go by quicker.

"Oh my god," Mackenzie gripped on to the sheets of the bed and let out an agonizing yelp.

Randy sat up and went to get a doctor, the doctor came back and pulled the curtain around her body and looked up at Mackenzie.

"You're fully dilated Mrs. Cena… we've got to get you prepped for delivery…" He stated as he left the room to get the nurse.

"John's not here…" Mackenzie started to panic.

"Mack," Randy stood up and took her hand. "John asked me to take his place if he couldn't make it… I'm willing to do it, if you want me to…" Randy stated.

Mackenzie took a deep breath and looked up in to the comforting blue eyes of her very close friend, she nodded her head and he smiled. The nurse came in asking who was going to stay for the delivery. Randy, Steph and Lacey were staying, so they all changed in to the scrubs and took a step in to the hallway.

The doctor and nurse were able to set up Mackenzie as she propped her legs up, feeling the numbness as the door opened and her three people walked in the door. She started to push at the Doctor's request and a hand grabbed hers.

She looked up expecting to see the pale blue eyes of her husband's best friend; instead she was met with a pair of dark blue orbs that were smiling back at her.

"John!" She screamed while trying to push.

"Hey babe," He kissed the top of her head.

"How did you…" She pointed to the scrubs.

"I was literally running up here when they were about to come in and Randy handed me the scrubs…" He stated as the Doctor told him to hold up her leg.

She pushed hard as the Doctor told her to do so, she released and took a deep breath as Stephanie held on to her hand supportively. John rubbed her leg caringly as he kissed her knee cap.

"I love you," He told her as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I love you, too… you rapping-wannabe-fool…" She grinned gritting her teeth as the Doctor proclaimed he had the crown of the first baby's head.

John laughed to himself as Lacey gave him an odd look; she was holding her other leg, as the Doctor was able to get the baby out with Mackenzie's next push. He held the baby up and John was able to cut the cord, and happily did so.

"Baby A," The Doctor handed the baby off to nurses with blankets. "Now Mackenzie we need another deep push from you…" He stated.

Mackenzie dug deep and tried to push as hard as she could. She rested back and took a much needed break from pushing. Baby B would just have to wait a second for her to catch her breath. John pushed her hair back lovingly and when the doctor said push Mackenzie obliged.

After another seven minutes of pain and pushing, Baby B joined the world. Mackenzie collapsed backwards, not able to feel her legs or her waist, she tried to regain some strength sitting up and looking at her husband who was helping give the babies a bath with her Aunt.

She smiled feeling a pair of lips on her temple, Stephanie had tears stains on her cheeks and the 'sisters' hugged closely. Mackenzie pulled away first and looked up at Stephanie.

"Thank you so much for being here…" She whispered.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Her best friend stated as John came over carrying two very clean, very beautiful baby boys.

"You did it babe, look at them…" He smiled handing her their two sons.

Mackenzie tried her best to hold the boys and smiled up at John, "We did it," She told him. "We did,"

After a short nap, and the babies going through their first round of check ups everyone was allowed back in. Randy and Sam rushed to her side and kissed her cheeks and hugged her. Everyone was extremely happy that everything went well.

The nurse came back with the boys, and John picked up Baby A and handed him to Mackenzie and he took Baby B for himself. John got everyone's attention and introduced his sons.

"Lucas Anthony-Michael Cena was born at 10:53 PM, and Caleb Andrew-Roddick Cena was born at 11:00 PM…" He raised the bundled boy in his arms up so everyone knew which baby was which.

"Oh my gosh, they're identical!" Kaci gushed looking from her god son Caleb to his twin, Lucas.

"They're simply adorable!" Carol stated kissing her new grandbabies on the forehead.

John and Mackenzie beamed proudly as they shared their joy with their friends. After a short while of the joy the doctors and nurses ushered everyone out of the room except for the proud new parents. John placed the two boys in their sleeping quarters and sat on the bed next to his wife.

"You did so good," He kissed her forehead and squeezed her shoulders.

"I was so glad you made it," She began to tear up.

"Me too baby," He agreed rubbing his thumbs over her cheeks. "But I couldn't miss this for the world…" He grinned.

"Steph told me you nearly killed the cab driver on your way up here." She laughed slightly.

"Yeah, he wasn't driving fast enough for me. I told him if he got pulled over I'd pay his damn ticket… or I was going to pull him out of the damn cab and drive myself…"

Mackenzie laughed tiredly and looked at the two basinets in the room, "They're beautiful," She murmured.

"They look like you," John told her.

"You think so?" She asked crinkling her nose. "I think they look like you…" She touched his nose. "They have your eyes already, your big ol' forehead… and your nose…" She pointed out.

"Well they have your hair color," He let his fingers run through her dark brown locks, "Your ears…" He trailed his finger down to her ears. "And definitely your lips…" He grinned kissing her softly.

John, unfortunately had to leave his wife and babies on Valentine's night to make it to South Dakota for the special edition of Thursday Night Raw. However, as soon as the taping was over, John was granted leave for two weeks to get settled with his new family.

After being released from the hospital with her sons, Mackenzie had all the help she could get with Paul, Stephanie, Sam, Carol, John Sr. and her Aunt Lacey. She was more than ready for John to come home, and knew that things would be perfect once she was able to stay home with her husband and her two boys.

John walked in to the house to see the congregation of friends and family in the living room, Mackenzie looking absolutely beautiful with Caleb in her arms, and Lucas next to her with a very pregnant Stephanie. They were all laughing and talking and Mackenzie looked up as soon as he placed his bags down.

"John!" She said his name with so much enthusiasm that he was even happier to be home now. Carol took Caleb from her arms and the new mother jumped in to her husband's arms, kissing him diligently. "I missed you so much," She cried.

"I was gone less than 48 hours…" He stated kissing her back.

"That was too long," She grinned happily up at him.

"But I'm here now," He stated kissing her again. "Now, where are my future linebackers?" He asked extending his arms out to his sons. Stephanie reluctantly gave Lucas over to his father, and Carol handed her grand son over as Mackenzie looked over at John a smile crossing her face as she folded her arms over her chest.

John Cena had made her every wish come true. He had first proven to her that not all men are chauvinistic assholes, and don't want to use women to get what they want. Then he showed her that he was a truly amazing person, and showed her what love really was.

He had opened her eyes to a new world, and she was thankful that she had him in her life; a new life that consisted of him as her husband, and the father to her two beautiful baby boys.

* * *

I'm in the works of writing a few other stories; one Adam/OC, a John/OC and another possible Randy and/or John/OC.


End file.
